Cristalizado
by RiriSkull
Summary: La vida de Naruto Uzumaki cambió drásticamente cuando Sasuke Uchiha entró a su vida, ocasionando en él confusiones y dilemas. Es como un objeto de vidrio... frío, transparente y débil. NaruSasu
1. Lugar para intentar

Todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor **Kishimoto Masashi**. Si fuera mio hace mucho que le hubiera vendido los derechos a Rankai para que ella nos deleintara con sus increíbles historias 8D.

Serie: Naruto

Autor: RiriSkull

Pareja: NarutoxSasuke

* * *

><p>Volteó a verlo, con los ojos negros cargados de una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que se le dificultaba comprender. Ambos sabían que sus errores fueron grandes y ahora, estando postrado en una cama, imposibilitado… podría reclamarle cada una de sus incoherentes y poco premeditadas acciones…<p>

Sus labios resecos se separaron, y las palabras fueron taladradas en la mente y corazón del otro muchacho que le acompañaba en esa cama blanca e incomoda.

-Te quiero fuera de mi vida…

**Cristalizado**

Las clases ese día eran terriblemente aburridas, los profesores no se esmeraban en hacer atractivos los cursos y muchos ya pensaban que estarían visitando los extraordinarios para poder aprobar al siguiente nivel. Naruto, un niño rubio de ojos azules, era uno de los que encabezaban esa "**Lista Negra**" en las materias de Matemáticas e Historia. Bueno en deportes como baloncesto, o atletismo, con altas probabilidades de ser líder en el clubs de Karate al que pertenecía; un pequeño juguetón que no perdía la oportunidad de espiar (junto algunos de sus compañeros) a las chicas en el baño. Naruto era lo que se conocía como un chico normal, con problemas normales, hasta esa mañana de jueves, donde la llegada de un niño pelinegro le dio un giro de 360 grados a su vida rutinaria y con ello a toda su estabilidad mental; algunos llegaron a pensar que Naruto seguramente prefirió quedarse con esos simples problemas que haberse metido en la vida del alumno nuevo…

-Silencio todos. –pidió la profesora Kurenai, una mujer castaña. Ella impartía la materia de Historia en la preparatoria de Konoha. –Antes de comenzar las clases les presentaré a un alumno nuevo.

Naruto, aburrido como era su costumbre, miró con desinterés hacia la puerta del aula a un niño de doce años. Los murmullos y suspiros no se hicieron esperar y las miles de teorías de la estadía del chico en Konoha comenzaron a inundar el salón.

-Él es Sasuke Uchiha, y será su compañero de ahora en adelante –comenzó a presentar Kurenai. -, sé que estamos fuera de tiempo y que el curso ya está bastante avanzado, pero estoy segura que si todos ponemos de nuestra parte, el joven Uchiha logrará ponerse al corriente.

Sasuke Uchiha, a Naruto le pareció más que nada un niño con cara bonita, arruinada con ese semblante severo y hasta calculador. No escuchó las ultimas palabras que la profesora Kurenai les dedico cuando se dio cuenta que Uchiha Sasuke caminaba hacia él.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –preguntó con voz seca Sasuke. Naruto notó el asiento vacío a su lado y casi como piedra asintió con un encogimiento de hombros. Sasuke dejó caer su mochila tras el banco y se sentó pesadamente. La clase continuó su curso, así como los cuchicheos sobre el nuevo alumno.

Para Naruto, quien le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, era un simple chico de cara bonita… sin duda, si hubiera tenido conocimiento del futuro que le aguardaba junto a Sasuke, hubiera negado por completo al pelinegro el asiento desde un inicio.

El timbre del final de la primera hora se escuchó y casi como robots y esperando la salida de la profesora del salón, las chicas se acercaron al asiento de Sasuke para comenzar con el interrogatorio.

-Miren eso… apenas entra y ya parece historia de romance barata. –apuntó un castaño de dientes filosos y mirada perruna. Inuzuka Kiba, un muchacho alegre, pero competitivo y demasiado presumido, era uno de los que formaba un circulo de amistad con Naruto. –Apuesto que en pelea es toda una nenaza que ni rompe un plato.

-No lo sé, Kiba… ya ves Shikamaru no es ciertamente un peleonero y vaya que te ha hecho tragar tierra. –burló Naruto mostrando una sonrisa zorruna cargada de ironía. Kiba masculló unas maldiciones y se cruzó de brazos.

-Da igual… pasarán unos días para que toda esta euforia por el chico nuevo acabe y regresaremos a nuestro aburrido ritmo de vida. –supuso otro niño de cabellera negra y semblante despreocupado, Nara Shikamaru, inteligente y cuadro de honor del salón junto a Haruno Sakura. –Evitemos problemas de una vez.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, para la ultima hora Naruto se había percatado que Sasuke ya era amigo de la mayoría de las chicas del salón, aunque esto parecía ser sólo por el lado de ellas, Sasuke apenas y les dirigía una mirada. _'¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso ninguna es lo suficientemente buena?_'

El profesor en turno, un sujeto de aspecto maduro y de ojos aburridos, impartía la clase de Biología, Asuma Sarutobi. Escribía un par de cosas en la pizarra mientras hablaba sobre algún proyecto para futuros créditos escolares.

Naruto balanceaba la pluma sobre su nariz sin prestarle atención al profesor. Centró su atención en Sasuke, nuevamente. Era un chico muy callado, ni siquiera le había dirigido mitad de palabra salvo el escueto "¿Puedo sentarme aquí?" de hacía unas horas.

'_Tal vez deba hablarle yo…_' pensó Naruto sin darse cuenta la ligera importancia que le daba al pelinegro. Volteó justo cuando Sasuke hacia lo mismo quedando ambos mirándose directamente, la pluma resbaló de su nariz haciendo un ruido sordo al caer.

–A-Ah…

Sasuke le miraba fijamente, como si esperara alguna respuesta de su parte. -¿Entonces? –preguntó Uchiha y Naruto comprendió ahí que Sasuke seguramente le había preguntado algo.

-¡Ah, disculpa! No te escuché… -soltó con torpeza y una sonrisa, muy al parecer de Sasuke, idiota. -¿Qué dices?

-El profesor pidió ver el libro de textos para el trabajo. Como verás no lo tengo aún, ¿Puedo acercarme al tuyo? –volvió a repetir su pedido.

Naruto jaló su propia silla quedando a centímetros de distancia del pelinegro, tomó su libro colocándolo entre ambos en la página que el profesor Asuma explicaba. Sasuke le miró curioso por unos momentos por el impulsivo comportamiento, pero decidió prestar atención a lo que el profesor decía.

-Y…-empezó Naruto sin despegar los ojos del texto que pretendía leer. Sasuke le miró disimuladamente. –Esto de la biología… ¿Se te da? Ya sabes… las células, microorganismos … esas cosas…

Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole interés. –No se me dificulta. –dijo honesto regresando su mirada al texto.

-¿En serio? Vaya, eso es bueno… al menos los profesores te adorarán también. –soltó sin ningún ánimo de ser cortes el rubio, para al final agregar en un murmullo –Un chico perfecto…

Sasuke únicamente sonrió de medio lado con autosuficiencia.

El curso del día por fin había acabado. Naruto recogía sus libros metiéndolos descuidadamente en su mochila, le lanzaba miradas discretas a Sasuke notando como su mochila estaba vacía.

'¿_En verdad no traía ni una libreta?…_' pensó Naruto cargando su mochila al hombro. Se jactó de atrevido al acelerar los pasos y llegar junto a Sasuke.

-¡Oye! No nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. –le tendió la mano dibujando una zorruna sonrisa que mostraba picardía. Sasuke miró la mano por unos segundos pero no la aceptó. El rubio alzó una ceja extrañado, pero sin querer presionar en nada, optó por bajarla y cruzar los brazos volteando la cara. -¿Y ahora? ¿Mi mano no es lo suficientemente buena para tomarla, bastardo?

-¿Bastardo? –alzó una ceja Sasuke por el grosero apelativo. –Uchiha Sasuke, pero eso ya lo sabías, me presentaron en el salón. ¿Acaso tienes poca memoria retentiva, idiota?

Una vena palpitó en la frente de Naruto, si Sasuke tenía un rostro de ángel, su lengua dejaba mucho que desear en su carácter.

-¡N-no, claro que no! ¡Intentaba ser cortes!

-Si quieres ser cortes entonces vamos a tu casa. –apuntó Sasuke continuando con su caminata. Naruto parpadeó de repente extraviado en la conversación.

-¿A mi casa? ¡Oye, yo no te he invitado a mi casa! –reprochaba escandalosamente Naruto, ganado algunas miradas de alumnos que seguían en los pasillos. -¡¿A qué carajo quieres ir tú a mi casa?

-¿No escuchas nada de lo que dicen en clase? El profesor Asuma encargó un trabajo de biología para mañana, no tengo el libro y siendo que seguramente lo usarás para tu trabajo, lo mejor que se me ocurre es ir a tu casa a trabajar.

-¿Ah? ¿Tenemos trabajo? –repitió Naruto retomando su caminata junto a Sasuke. –Bien, no veo porque no deba ser cortes y ayudarte en este problema.

Sasuke alzó una ceja algo irritado. -¿Ayudarme? Te estoy haciendo un favor.

-¡¿Cómo diablos puede ser eso? ¡Yo soy el que tiene el libro!

-Uno que de nada te serviría sin conocer de que va la tarea y en vista de que ni apuntes tomaste, no tienes de otra. –le refutó orgulloso Sasuke cruzando sus brazos.

-¡Argh! ¡Sasuke, teme! –gruñó Naruto sin detenerse.

El camino a casa de Naruto era algo largo, primero unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a la estación del metro, enseguida de ahí esperar al menos quince minutos de viaje con muchas personas olorosas que se pegaban a uno casi como trapos. Sasuke prefirió pegarse a la ventana con el cuerpo de Naruto frente al suyo, mirando con molestia a todo el que se le pegara de más. Uzumaki alzó una ceja encontrando ese detalle algo irritante. Si bien Sasuke parecía de los que detestaba el tumulto de gente, no tenía porque exteriorizarlo a ese extremo.

-Oye... tampoco actúes como si la gente tuviera gripa o algo así. No son monstruos para que les hagas el feo. -reprochó Naruto con una mal lograda madurez.

-¿A ti en que te afecta? -Sasuke le volteó el rostro indignado. Naruto le gruñó por unos minutos más en los que Sasuke decidió darse por desinteresado y admirar el paisaje tras la ventana. Llegaron en pocos minutos a la parada donde bajaron y de ahí caminaron dos cuadras más para llegar a una pequeña colonia de buen ver.

Después de minutos de subir calles y doblar varias veces a la derecha llegaron a una casa grande de paredes blancas y enrejado negro. Naruto sacó unas llaves (a las cuales le colgaban varios llaveros de ranas), buscó la correcta abriendo la reja, dejó pasar a Sasuke y el rubio le siguió enseguida.

-No te vayas a irritar con mi mamá -comenzó Naruto llegando a la entrada de su casa. -, es algo ruidosa y se emociona mucho cuando llega gente nueva a la casa.

-¿Ruidosa? -ladeó la cabeza, una divertida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. -De alguien tenías que sacarlo, idiota.

Naruto le asesinó con la mirada. -¡CIERRA LA BOCA, BASTARDO! -gritó casi a pulmón, la puerta de la casa se abrió deteniendo a Naruto de cualquier otra mala palabra que quisiera soltar.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de las malas palabras? -regañó una pelirroja de rostro bonito y maternal. Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto enderezó el cuerpo rígido.

-¡M-mamá! ¡Mami, hola! -intentaba distraerle, aunque la pelirroja lucía ya bastante molesta por el poco control que su hijo tenía con su lengua. -¡Te presento a Sasuke Uchiha, es nuevo en la escuela y siendo yo tu hijo, es mi deber apoyarlo para que se ponga al corriente y no repruebe el curso!

'_¿Uchiha?_' pensó Kushina extrañada de escuchar ese apellido. '_Entonces era verdad..._'

-¿Qué? ¡Ya quisieras, inútil! -el pelinegro no lucía para nada conforme con semejante presentación. Kushina dejó de fruncir el cejo para mostrar una sonrisa al invitado. Las mejillas pálidas del menor enrojecieron y Sasuke se vio obligado a desviar el rostro avergonzado. -Buenas tardes...

-Así que eres el amiguito nuevo de mi hijo. -sonrió Kushina dejando pasar a ambos niños. Ella se encogió sobre su sitio para quedar a la altura de Uchiha. -Gracias por aguantar a este pequeño remolino que tengo por niño. Es algo ruidoso, pero es un buen muchacho.

A Naruto le pareció que Sasuke no lograba quitarle los ojos de encima a Kishina, podía jurar que hasta se había sonrojado. Lo codeó con fuerza.

-No te hagas ideas con ella. -sentenció entre dientes recibiendo una mirada asesina de Sasuke. -Mamá, vamos al cuarto, tenemos mucha tarea.

-Eso no lo escucho todos los días. ¿Sasuke se quedará a comer? -pregunto Kushina viendo a ambos niños correr (Naruto jalando a Sasuke) escaleras arriba. Un fuerte ¡SÍ! advirtió a la mujer que debía hacer más comida de la esperada.

Naruto era un chico normal, con una vida normal y familia normal. Un padre que trabajaba la mayor parte de tiempo, dejando los fines de semana libres para pasarla con su familia. Una madre cariñosa, pero estricta que se encargaba de la educación de su pequeño niño. Naruto crecía en un núcleo lleno de calidez y ternura que afianzaban más su buen corazón, siempre alegre y esperanzado. Normal en un niño de doce años con un desarrollo rutinario. Naruto, a diferencia de Sasuke era extrovertido y peleonero, defensor de lo que él creía justo y ganándose muchos reportes y llamados a sus padres.

-Esta es mi habitación. -presentó Naruto abriendo la puerta revelando una alcoba desordenada, con ropa sucia regada por todos lados e incluso platos con lo que parecía ser comía de muchos días atrás. Sasuke frunció el gesto en desagrado. -Pasa.

-¿Exactamente a donde? -preguntó Sasuke sin atreverse a moverse ni un poco. Naruto le puso mala cara. -¿Qué? ¿En verdad piensas que hay si quiera un lugar decente donde sentarse?

-¡Argh, bastardo, maldito! Nadie puede ser amable contigo, siempre estás poniendo peros a toda mi cortesía. -se quejó Naruto decidiendo recoger un poco lo tirado. Sasuke entró al cuarto abriendo una ventana.

-Al menos que circule un poco el aire. Este lugar apesta a ramen. -gruñó Uchiha sin disimular su asco por la comida instantánea. Regresó su atención a Naruto y caminó hasta la cama del rubio donde se sentó. -Empecemos con la tarea, entre más rápido acabemos será mejor.

Naruto gruñó un par de maldiciones y tomando su mochila la dejó caer sobre el suelo, para seguirle el mismo destino golpeando su trasero contra el suelo.

-Dices que tenemos de biología, pásame tu libreta entonces. Yo no anoté ningún punto de la tarea.

Sasuke tomó su mochila y le tendió una libreta grande de estampado deportivo. Naruto la tomó y comenzó a hojearla encontrando la dichosa tarea.

-Oye...-Sasuke le miró alzando una ceja en señal de que le escuchaba. -, escribes como toda una niña. -un fuerte golpe con la misma libreta fue la respuesta de Sasuke. -¡Auch! ¡Es la verdad! Tienes caligrafía de niña... toda bonita.

-¡A diferencia tuya, dobe, yo no escribo con los pies! -recriminó Sasuke abochornado. -Anda, vamos a trabajar, no vaya a ser contagiosa tu estupidez.

-¡Idiota! -gruñó Naruto lanzándose contra Sasuke quien lo esquivó con gracia ocasionando que el rubio se estrellara contra la cama -¡¿Por qué te mueves? -Sasuke le alzó una ceja casi incrédulo por la pregunta, Naruto se sujetaba la nariz.

-Esto prueba que eres un lento para la pelea. -se burló Sasuke esquivando otra vez un nuevo golpe.

-¡Sasuke, teme! ¡Quédate quieto, maldito rastrero!

Así continuaron por algunos minutos hasta que Naruto decidió darse por vencido, cayendo sobre su cama fatigado por perseguir a Sasuke sin lograr encestarle un golpe decente.

-¡Mierda! Pareces víbora de lo escurridizo que eres. -quejó Naruto, Sasuke a su lado le miraba con gesto impávido.

-No es eso... tus movimientos son muy predecibles. -dijo tranquilo Sasuke sacando un mohín de disgusto por parte de Naruto. -Atacas sin pensar mucho en que hacer y eso es ventajoso para tu oponente. Mientras que tu estas cansado por golpear a lo idiota, yo estoy fresco y puedo golpearte en cualquier momento. -apuntó Sasuke inclinándose hacia Naruto quedando frente al otro sin llegar a tocarlo.

Naruto abrió los ojos quedando pegando al oscuro color de Sasuke. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos y fue Naruto quien rompió con esa atmosfera de comodidad incomprensible, mostrando una zorruna sonrisa; Sasuke fue contagiado sacando una más sutil y orgullosa.

-Hay que hacer la tarea, dobe...-Sasuke se incorporó dando la espalda a Naruto y tomando el libro de biología. El otro niño se quedó un momento más acostado, perdiendo la mirada en la espalda de su compañero.

'_Tiene una espalda muy pequeña..._' fue lo primero que pensó al regresar a una postura más cómoda junto a Sasuke.

No gastaron tantas horas en hacer el trabajo que el profesor Asuma asignó, tuvieron tiempo de jugar un par de videojuegos (donde Naruto mostró su excelente habilidad), platicando sobre ellos mismos y algunas actividades que, sorprendentemente, tenían en común, siendo regañados por Kushina por la enorme boca de Naruto. Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta el cielo se cubrió de oscuridad. Sasuke guardaba sus hojas de trabajo en un folder con estampado de rana que Naruto le prestó.

-¿Seguro no quieres esperarlo? Mi padre llegará en unos quince minutos, puede llevarte. -insistía Naruto sin querer mostrar esa preocupación por Sasuke y su necedad de salir en la noche.

-Está bien, dobe... siempre me voy en las noches a mi casa. -dijo tranquilo montando su mochila sobre su hombro. -Nos veremos mañana. -caminó hasta la entrada de la casa, Kushina se acercó a los dos pequeños.

-Sasuke, ¿Llamas cuando llegues a casa? Solo para asegurarnos. -sonrió la pelirroja con ese aire amoroso y maternal al cual Sasuke no pudo negarse aun con las mejillas rojas. -¿Con eso tienes, Naruto?

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa por la ayuda de su madre. Sasuke regresó su atención a Naruto y le tendió la mano.

-Adiós.

Naruto miró la mano tendida de Sasuke casi como si fuera mentira. Amplió su sonrisa y la tomó con fuerza sin percatarse del ligero fruncir de cejas que para Kushina no pasó inadvertido.

-¡Adiós, Sasuke! Te veré mañana en la escuela. -soltó a Sasuke y este salió de la casa sin voltear a ver a la familia.

Tras dejar de ver a Sasuke, Kushina miró a su hijo. -Es un buen muchacho, Naruto. -comenzó ella ganándose una mirada curiosa de su hijo. -Aunque algo reservado, no lo vayas a mal influenciar. -bromeó la mujer abrazando a su hijo por la espalda para evitar algún reclamo.

-¡Mamá! -reprochó Naruto sonriendo por el mimo de Kushina. Sabía que bromeaba, así eran ellos, muy a su manera, su madre le aceptaba esa amistad, cosa que alegraba al rubio. Sasuke podía ir más seguido a su casa y patearle el trasero en los videojuegos.

Los días pasaron con rapidez, mostrando a muchos en la escuela que Naruto y Sasuke habían logrando formalizar una amistad que muchos se preguntaban ¿Cómo había sido posible? para la mayoría Sasuke y Naruto eran opuestos en su totalidad, mientras que Naruto era rebelde, problemático y perezoso en la tarea; Sasuke era educado, un ejemplo de buen comportamiento y grandes calificaciones. Cuando Naruto se metía en una pelea escolar, Sasuke se metía a ayudarle con su eficaz método de _**Te canso mientras golpeas a lo idiota**_ logrando darle tiempo a Naruto de recuperarse y encestar el golpe de gracia. Cuando Sasuke estudiaba para un examen, dejaba que Naruto le copiara y sacara un crédito decente.

Ambos se metían en problemas juntos, se ayudaban en las materias escolares y pasaban los recesos juntos. Sin darse cuenta, Naruto fue dejando de lado a sus amigos, centrándose en Sasuke completamente, cosa que no disgustaba al pelinegro, quien carecía de amigos fuera de Naruto.

-¿Y Sakura? ¿Te gusta Sakura? -preguntó Naruto sin dejar esa sonrisa libertina. Ambos estaban sentados bajo un enorme árbol alejados del tumulto de niños, pero con vista a un grupo de niñas que platicaban amenamente. Ese día Naruto se había puesto realmente molesto con sus preguntas respecto a los gustos de Sasuke.

-Que no, dobe. Tampoco me gusta Sakura. -miró a la pelirosa disimuladamente. -Es inteligente, pero su carácter no le ayuda.

-Seeh... Sakura tiene un carácter de miedo, pero creo que eso es lo que hace que se vea tan independiente y segura. -afirmó Naruto dando un gran mordisco a su pan relleno. -¿No lo crees?

-Me da lo mismo, ¿Cambiamos el tema? -preguntó tranquilo metiéndose una cucharada de arroz blanco en la boca. Naruto asintió más por darle el gusto y siendo atrevido robó un poco de la comida de Sasuke. -¡Oye, dobe, no seas asqueroso!

Naruto atinó a seguir riendo y meterse la porción de pescado empanizado en la boca. -¡Rico! Sasuke, tu mamá cocina muy rico, ¿Por qué no me has invitado a comer a tu casa, teme?

-Esto no lo cocinó ella. -sentenció Sasuke frunciendo el cejo al desviar ligeramente el rostro a un lado. -Y no te invito porque no tiene ningún caso, mejor estar en tu casa, así le evitamos malos ratos a tu madre.

-¿Mah? ¿Cómo malos ratos? -pero Naruto se dio cuenta que Sasuke ya no respondería a sus preguntas. Decidió seguir con su comida sin perder detalle de los gestos de Sasuke, _'Parece... que se ha puesto triste de repente._' picó un poco más su comida decidido a cambiar el tema.

-Oi, Sasuke -comenzó otra vez ganándose un suelto _¿Hm?_ por parte de Sasuke en señal de que lo escuchaba. -¿Por qué tus papás decidieron mudarse? ¿No extrañas a tus amigos de antes?

-No. -respondió escueto.

-¡Ni un poco! Eres de piedra, Sasuke teme. -reprochó Naruto con un mohín acongojado. Sasuke le dedicó una de sus tantas sutiles sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a Naruto, por más socarronas y creídas que estas fueran. -¿Y tus papás?

Esta vez Sasuke no se molestó en contestar directamente, soltó un suspiro mudo y alzó la cabeza al cielo. -Este es un buen lugar para intentar... -miró a Naruto a los ojos, estremeciendo ligeramente al rubio. -Lo es.

El final de ciclo escolar estaba a pocos días y los profesores ya preparaban a sus alumnos para las tareas que deberían de tenerlos ocupados en sus vacaciones de invierno, proyectos de matemáticas, investigaciones de historia... los rostros de funerales que los alumnos tenían serían el mejor recuerdo para los profesores.

-¡Sasuke, vamos a mi casa a hacer los trabajos y así te quedas a dormir! -optimizó Naruto bloqueando la vista de Sasuke.

-No, puedo, dobe... en vacaciones no estoy en la ciudad. -aclaró Sasuke poniéndose en pie con la mochila, como siempre ligera y sin libros.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Entonces quien me ayudará con los proyectos? -Naruto se mostró escandalizado.

-Ese no es mi problema, dobe... a estas alturas ya deberías de saber por lo menos la mitad del curso. -apuntó Sasuke caminando en dirección a la salida del salón con Naruto tras sus talones. Mayor parte de la salida Naruto le lloriqueó a Sasuke para que cediera, pero el pelinegro logró perderlo cuando Naruto se distrajo en una tienda de abarrotes.

-¡Sasuke bastardo! -gritó con fuerza Naruto consiguiendo muchas malas miradas.

Así fue como las vacaciones dieron inicio y Naruto se arrancaba los cabellos pensando en cómo lograría sacar las materias en las que siempre reprobaba. Tres largos días pasaron y Naruto no había recibido llamada alguna de Sasuke, ni siquiera algún correo electrónico que le dijera que su viaje estaba bien o algo. La primera semana de vacaciones pasó lenta, Naruto la disfrutó con sus padres y algunos amigos que de vez en cuando se topaba al salir al parque a jugar. La tarea estaba olvidada en lo más recóndito de su habitación.

La segunda semana dio su inicio y Naruto seguía sin saber de Sasuke, sin manera de comunicarlo, Naruto llegó a suponer que Sasuke estaba en algún lugar sin señal o incomunicado. Decidió dejarlo de lado e intentar concentrarse, por primera vez en sus deberes, tomó su mochila, sacó los libros y admiró por unos minutos cada una de las pautas a seguir escritas en sus libretas. _'Sasuke tiene una letra más legible..._' pensó huraño acabando con las ganas de trabajar. Dejó los libros olvidados en el escritorio. '_Mañana..._'

Los días siguientes pasaron y un nuevo rumor circulaba por el parque donde la mayoría de sus amigos se juntaba.

-¿Lo has leído?

-Sí... pero qué raro que no dijeran nada de eso cuando entró a clases.

-¿Cómo sería eso? Nadie se presenta con semejante vivencia.

-¿Pero es cierto? ¿El hermano lo hizo ver todo?

-Eso decían los periódicos. Aunque la noticia ya tiene sus años. Le comenté a mi mamá sobre el niño nuevo y si vieras como se puso...

Naruto escuchaba los cuchicheos y mal disimulados murmullos de sus compañeros. Atento desde el columpio de madera que su padre había colgado únicamente para él en ese parque antes solitario y donde se quedaba horas meciéndose. Ya tenía tiempo escuchando la nueva de la semana y a pesar de que defendió a Sasuke contra ese rumor, no había logrado disiparlo. Para él no era cierto, simples inventos de los más celosos de Sasuke, pensando en maneras ruines de ensuciar su reputación de buen niño. Porque sencillamente era inadmisible, para Naruto no había otra verdad... Sasuke era un niño con una vida tan normal como la suya...

Sasuke no pudo haber presenciado el asesinato de sus padres a manos de su propio hermano mayor y menos, ver como éste se suicidaba frente a él. Simplemente era imposible. Porque nadie que hubiera visto semejante crueldad podría seguir cuerdo y Sasuke, al juicio de Naruto, era un niño cuerdo, divertido y... su mejor amigo.

Esa noche llovía demasiado, su madre le había prohibido salir a jugar al parque y menos tener una ventana abierta por la cual pudiera colarse la lluvia. En la cabeza de Naruto aún viajaban los chismes y palabrerías de sus amigos, pero se había prometido a sí mismo no caer en ese juego. No buscaría en internet la bendita noticia y menos se llenaría la cabeza con eso... confiaría en Sasuke y en su criterio. '_¿Qué criterio? Si el maldito ni siquiera me ha llamado para ver como estoy..._' pensó huraño Naruto dando una vuelta en su cama dando la espalda a la ventana.

Un golpeteo lo obligó a enderezarse, caminó hacia la ventana extrañado y se asomó, la lluvia que golpeaba contra el cristal no le dejaba ver mucho y apenas pudo distinguir una sombra escurrirse por la oscuridad.

-¿Eh? ¡Sasuke! -gritó Naruto corriendo escaleras abajo sin prestar atención a los reclamos de su madre por salir sin paraguas a la calle. La sombra continuó corriendo y perdiéndose de la vista de Naruto quien enchuecó la boca y miró hacia su costado; cubiertos con una bolsa de plástico estaban unas libretas y unos cuantos folders. Naruto las tomó y pudo apreciar la perfecta caligrafía de Sasuke en una de las hojas que salía de un folder de rana. La sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto creció. Era la tarea de vacaciones.

-Teme... sólo te gusta llamar la atención.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo de lo que será un fanfic (Espero) y corto. Por lo tanto veremos algo progresivas las acciones y tiempos. Ojalá les haya gustado y dejen un review dandome sus opiniones. =D

¡Adiosin!


	2. A mi lado

Todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor **Kishimoto Masashi**. Si fuera mio hace mucho que le hubiera vendido los derechos a Rankai para que ella nos deleintara con sus increíbles historias 8D.

Serie: Naruto

Autor: RiriSkull

Pareja: NarutoxSasuke

* * *

><p>Aún con la tarea de Sasuke como referencia (porque en su muy retorcida manera de pensar, donde los exámenes no estaban involucrados, el copiar no estaba en sus planes) Naruto tuvo sus problemas para realizar algunos ejercicios de matemáticas y entender las miles de palabrerías de historia y sus fechas. Naruto podía jactarse de que su padre, Minato Namikaze era un hombre amoroso y comprensivo con su único hijo. Siempre ayudándolo en lo que pudiera y quedándose hasta pasada la hora de dormir con tal de que Naruto entendiera algún ejercicio de matemáticas o procesos biológicos de plantas; paciente y comprensivo a la mente algo lenta y distraída del menor, con una sonrisa alentadora cada vez que Naruto se equivocaba en las respuestas de los ejercicios y motivándole a volverlo a intentar con mejores resultados.<p>

Ese miércoles no fue la excepción a la regla y aunque Kushina lo regañó por dejar la tarea de vacaciones para lo último, Minato se ofreció a ayudarlo para que no reprobara por flojera. Naruto lo agradecía, tanto a su madre por ser estricta y jalarle las orejas y a su padre por ser cariñoso y alentador.

Cerró con fuerza la libreta de historia sin dejar esa zorruna sonrisa que su madre le había heredado. -¡Al fin acabé! -concluyó alzando los brazos al aire.

Minato sonrió ayudando a Naruto a arreglar la mochila para el próximo lunes. -Así es... puedes sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo, Naru.

-¿Verdad que sí? ¿Verdad? -soltó Naruto brillante de la mirada. -Ahora puedo demostrarle a Sasuke que pude hacer la tarea sin toda su ayuda. Ese teme no me dejará atrás. -alzó un puño al aire justo cuando Kushina entraba a la sala y Minato se ponía en pie.

-Sasuke, Sasuke...-burló Kushina. -Alguien debería dejar de ser tan competitivo y centrarse en hacer sus deberes de casa. -acusó con las manos en la cintura, Naruto frunció el cejo haciendo un mohín con los labios, desvió el rostro indignado. Kushina rió en bajito. -Anda vete a bañar para que acompañes a tu papá por las cosas de la cena.

-¿Iremos de compras? -preguntó Naruto sin mucho ánimo. Minato asintió a lo que Naruto no pudo objetar nada, el beneficio de salir de compras con su padre era que nunca compraban lo que su madre necesitaba y siempre bastante comida basura.

Kushina se le puso enfrente a Minato. -Quiero que te centres en la lista. -sentenció con aire autoritario y severo. Naruto comenzaba a despedirse de sus golosinas.

-Va, va... prometemos no salirnos de ella. -se disculpó Minato alzando los brazos en protección, pero un "Minato" imperativo y severo le recalcó a Naruto que su madre no estaba jugando. -¡Vamos, Naruto, mejor te bañas regresando!

-¿Eh? ¡Minato! -reprochó la mujer sin lograr soltar más quejas; Naruto alcanzo a escuchar el ultimo reproche de su madre justo cuando ambos hombres salían de la casa. -¡Esos dos! Pero me van a ir cuando lleguen.

En el supermercado cerca de la casa Namikaze, padre e hijo veían la lista con ojos calculadores, Naruto más con pena la mayoría de las cosas que la lista llevaba eran verduras y vegetales.

-¡Nada de ramen! La mujer está loca. -despotricó Naruto meneando los brazos de un lado a otro.

-Compraremos ramen si quieres, pero primero hay que surtir la lista. -apremió Minato guardando el pequeño trozo de papel en su bolsillo. -Anda, Naru... -el mencionado le dedicó una mirada curiosa a su padre. -Veamos quien logra juntar antes lo que mamá pide. -a Naruto le pareció que eso era un reto y tal como un Namikaze Uzumaki no estaba dispuesto a perder. Una sonrisa zorruna y tramposa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Estoy listo. -apuntó, pero antes de hacer algo señaló a la derecha de su padre. -¡Papá, es tu jefe el señor Sarutobi!

Minato volteó el rostro sintiendo las mejillas calientes por temor a ser encontrado en semejante actitud con su hijo, Naruto aprovechó la distracción de su padre, tomó la lista de su pantalón y desapareció con ventaja. -¿Ah? ¡Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, tramposo!

El día siguiente llegó con una pequeña llovizna que el actual invierno trajo, encerrando nuevamente a Naruto junto a su aburrimiento. Jugaba un videojuego en línea mientras gritaba miles de palabrotas contra Shikamaru, quien era su oponente y al parecer no le estaba dejando nada de tregua al rubio.

-¡Shikamaru, maldito, voy a borrarte esa segura sonrisa de un puñetazo!

-_Vale, pero primero intenta derrotar mi nave._ -en el monitor de Naruto se vio como un pequeño objeto volador de color rojo disparaba contra uno de color verde destruyéndolo.

-¡DESGRACIADO! -gritó Naruto para después ser golpeado por la palma de su madre.

-Nada de palabrotas. -reprochó Kushina.

-¡Pero mamá, Shikamaru me está destrozando! ¡Debo desahogarme como todo un hombre! -excusó Naruto, pero ver la fría mirada de su madre le hizo callar y ganarse una carcajada burlona por parte de Kiba, quien no hacía mucho se unió a la pelea. -¡Cállate,_ perro_!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-¡No, tu no, mamá!

Kiba y Shikamaru únicamente escucharon un golpe fuerte y después en sus monitores como las naves de Naruto desaparecían.

-_Creo que su madre lo asesinó...-_supuso Shikamaru.

-_Seeh... venga, sigamos. _-y así ambos continuaron con su juego sin el rubio.

La cena en casa de la familia Namikaze transcurrió lenta, mientras que Kushina le platicaba su día a Minato, éste no podía evitar ver el enorme chichón que sobresalía de la cabeza de su hijo. No preguntó, seguramente lo tenía bien merecido. Pasando la cena su madre lavaba los platos que se usaron y Minato veía un poco de televisión, Naruto se encerró en su cuarto prendiendo la laptop naranja, se recostó en su cama y puso a correr el chat, se encontró con sus amigos Kiba y Shikamaru conectados, así como Hinata (una peliazul penosa y tierna que siempre que podía le sacaba de algún apuro), Sakura también estaba en línea, pero fuera de ellos... no estaba Sasuke.

-Que idiota... ni siquiera lo tengo en el chat, no sé porque diablos me ando fijando. -cerró el programa y se dejó caer pesado contra la almohada.

-'_...su hermano asesinó a toda su familia..._'

La mano que abrazaba la almohada se convirtió en un puño tenso.

-'_...se suicidó frente a los ojos de su hermano..._'

Alzó un poco la mirada centrando sus ojos azules contra la pantalla del monitor.

-'_...es el único sobreviviente de semejante homicidio..._'

Naruto se enderezó, pegó su cuerpo contra la pared logrando que la computadora se equilibrara sobre sus piernas y con la duda temblando en sus dedos comenzó a teclear. Se sentía como un traidor por recurrir a las noticias de la red, por dejarse influenciar por las palabrerías, pero ya no podía con esa intriga... necesitaba saber la verdad sobre Sasuke y si el internet sería su herramienta para lograrlo la tomaría.

**SASUKE UCHIHA ASESINATO**

Oprimió el botón de "Buscar" y cientos de páginas, la mayoría de periódicos, se desplegó frente a sus ojos, todas cubriendo muy a su manera la nota sobre un asesinato de una familia. Naruto tragó duro, paseó sus ojos por las páginas y optó por meterse a la cuarta donde parecía haber más fotos graficas que tranquilizaran su morbo infantil y curioso.

[_La tragedia ocurrida el miércoles veintitrés de julio en la colonia Magekyo, resultó no ser un accidente si no de un hecho premeditado y el causante yacía muerto junto al cadáver de sus padres mientras que el hijo menor de la familia era fiel testigo de cada uno de los asesinatos ocasionados por su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi_.]

Naruto tragó pesado al leer las primeras líneas de la noticia. Entonces era verdad, los padres de Sasuke habían sido asesinados por su propio hermano; no podía controlar los pesados latidos de su corazón, sintiendo como el aire le faltaba, pero la obscena necesidad de seguir leyendo y llenarse más la cabeza de esas frías líneas le impidió quitar los ojos del monitor.

La noticia redactaba en los siguientes párrafos como se presumía tener conocimiento de las muertes de los padres y que seguramente Sasuke había estado escondido en algún lugar de la casa presenciando todo. Para Naruto el solo hecho era aterrador, pensar en ver como alguien de tu familia asesinaba a tus padres le erizaba la piel, depositando un sentimiento de lastima y pesar por la suerte de Sasuke. Naruto se aventuró a buscar imágenes del suceso, pero únicamente encontraba la sala (lugar del asesinato) con manchas de sangre, ni un solo cadáver. A su cabeza albergó la idea de que serían imágenes sumamente graficas y frías para mostrarlas tranquilamente en la internet, pero Naruto se jactaba de tener estomago fuerte (ya antes había visitado sitios de asesinos seriales con fotos graficas de los cadáveres y nada fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para traumatizarlo) y poder aguantar cualquier cosa, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba alguna imagen que valiera la pena.

Como si un golpe fuera dado en su cabeza, Naruto comprendió lo que hacía, había caído al mismo bajo y morboso nivel de sus compañeros, buscando sobre una nota que no le correspondía saber. Una noticia que su mejor amigo guardaba en lo profundo de su cabeza seguramente para evitar alguna mala pasada.

-Soy igual que ellos...-pensó de pronto cerrando las páginas y dejando a la vista el fondo de escritorio de su banda de música favorita. -, queriendo saciar las ganas de ver más y no respetarlo... pero...-mordió su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que se puso blanco. -¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué me dejaba seguir insistiendo? ¡Mierda! ¡Sasuke!

Con un nuevo propósito en mente, Naruto se aseguró a si mismo sacarle la verdad a Sasuke, así tuviera que molerlo a golpes, porque para él no había cavidad en el hecho de que ambos eran mejores amigos y un secreto de esa magnitud estuviera guardado tan celosamente por el pelinegro.

Por fin el lunes daba inicio y con ello el primer día de escuela, así como el final del curso de primaria, poco faltaba para que Naruto pasara a la secundaria y de ahí a la preparatoria, pero eso no motivaba ni un poco al rubio que bajaba las escaleras para llegar a la cocina donde lo esperaba un desayuno completo y la sonrisa siempre honesta de Kushina.

-¿Por qué la cara larga, Naruto? -la pregunta sacó de su ensimismamiento al aludido. -¿No te hace ilusión ver a Sasuke? Era lo que tanto gritabas como cotorro.

-¿Ilusión? No se dignó a buscarme en todas las vacaciones, vaya amigo. -se quejó Naruto sentándose frente a su desayuno y comenzando a devorarlo. -Pero que espere a que llegue, va a desear no haber regresado a clases porque lo voy a golpear tanto que terminará llorando.

A las palabras de Naruto, Kushina únicamente le palmeó la cabeza en señal de dejarle pasar tan malos modales de hablar con la boca llena de comida.

-Cuando seas más grande, Naruto, comprenderás que los amigos no lo son todo y que ellos hacen tranquilamente sus vidas sin ti. -confesó ella tomando asiento junto a Naruto que se mostraba disconforme con esa idea.

-No Sasuke, él siempre estará conmigo. -aseguró Naruto viendo la ligera sorpresa en el rostro de su madre. '_Porque no tiene a nadie más..._' terminó de devorar su comida, tomó su mochila preparada (gracias a su padre) y salió de la casa dejando a su madre con muchas cosas que decir.

Se sentía patético, casi aborreciendo sus propios pensamientos. Por más que intentaba luchar contra ellos, ahí, muy dentro de su ser, se estaba encajando la espinita de la lástima. Una mala empatía que no lograba borrar; pena por la suerte de Sasuke al tener que ver como sus padres eran asesinados y cargar con esas imágenes el resto de tu vida. ¡Pero no podía permitirse tal sentimiento! Sentir lástima por Sasuke era como no darle crédito a todo lo que le había costado seguir adelante, pretender que su amigo necesitaba de un abrazo cuando seguramente necesitaba otro tipo de apoyo. Uno que Naruto ignoraba como dar.

Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el salón de clases completo (de lo distraído que iba dio gracias al cielo de no sufrir un accidente y que su madre lo matara por idiota.), miró a su alrededor encontrando el salón medio vació. Sakura le saludó con la mano y Naruto correspondió el gesto. Ni Kiba, ni Shikamaru había llegado aún. Caminó hasta su banco y notó que ya no tenía los garabatos de antes.

'_Es cierto, hay cambio de lugares por inicio de clases..._' dejó su mochila tirada a su lado, Sakura, una pelirosa de ojos verdes a los cuales Naruto llamaba "Lindas Esmeraldas" se acercó al banco del rubio.

-Buen día, Naruto. -se sentó en el lugar de enfrente. -¿Hiciste la tarea? Me sorprendió mucho que estas vacaciones no me atosigaras con pasarte mis apuntes.

-Ah, eso...-Naruto rascó su cabeza percatándose de algo, desde que Sasuke ingresó al instituto su promedio había subido, tal vez no al mejor, pero si algo decente que le ayudaría a pasar las materias, y ya no recurría a los cerebritos del salón como Haruno o Nara.

Sakura mostró una sonrisa delicada. -Al parecer Sasuke hizo gran cambio en ti, Naruto. Me alegra mucho saber que podré verte en secundaria.

-Neh, Sakura, dame algo de crédito, también tiene que ver mi esfuerzo con todo esto, ¿No? -inquirió Naruto sonriendo abiertamente.

-Pero sin un incentivo nunca lo hubieras hecho. -bromeó Sakura palmeando la cabeza de Naruto como si fuera un cachorro.

Naruto siempre había estado enamorado de Sakura en secreto, pero al verla tan madura y centrada en sus estudios se dio cuenta que si ellos llegaran a tener una relación terminaría encerrado en un psiquiatra por las horas de estudio que ella le haría pasar. Su enamoramiento se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en cariño y de ahí en una amistad que no pasaba del colegio, Haruno lo catalogaba de infantil y Uzumaki la catalogaba de estresada como para llevar su amistad más allá del colegio. Pero ambos no descartaban alguna posibilidad de maduración por parte de ambos y poder convivir fuera de las paredes estudiantiles. Tal vez, algún día.

-¡Sakura, corre, Sai trajo su nuevo lienzo, dice que te pinto a ti! -gritó una rubia de coleta alta y hermosos ojos azules que asemejaban el cielo claro, Ino Yamanaka tercer lugar de la generación en promedio. Naruto observo a Sakura levantarse de su silla casi enojada maldiciendo a Sai por haberla dibujado sin su permiso, pero el interés de Naruto murió al ver entrar a Sasuke al aula esquivando apenas con suerte a Sakura y a Ino quien aprovechó para guiñarle el ojo, gesto que Naruto desaprobó con un disgusto.

-Me sorprende ver que el regreso a clases no les afecta en lo más mínimo. -se quejó Sasuke dejando caer su liviana mochila contra el suelo y sentarse en su lugar bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto. -Buen día, dobe.

-Al diablo con tu "Buen día, dobe" -Sasuke le dedicó una mirada curiosa por la pronta hostilidad. -¿Por qué no llamaste al menos una vez a mi casa si estabas en la ciudad? -le reprochó Naruto con el cuerpo tenso.

-No lo estaba. -dijo tranquilo al acomodar su cuerpo completamente de frente al pizarrón.

-¡No mientas, Sasuke teme! Claro que estabas, tú me dejaste tus mugrosos libros para que hiciera la tarea de fin de curso. ¡Te vi esa noche! -acusó esperando ver alguna reacción por parte de su amigo, pero la sonrisa burlona que recibió lo sacó de sus casillas.

-¿Entonces si terminaste usando mis libros? Mira que sigues siendo un dobe dependiente.

-¡Sasuke, esto no es de broma! -gruñó Naruto tomando a su compañero de la bufanda que traía encima, pero notó el ligero gesto de dolor que no duró más de dos segundos en el rostro de Sasuke. -¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

-Idiota, es muy temprano para que empieces con tus agresiones. -le reprochó Sasuke acomodando la bufanda con su mano derecha, la izquierda estaba resguardada en el bolsillo de su sudadera negra y ésta apenas se movía.

-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? -preguntó de repente Naruto cortando la palabrería de su compañero y casi pudo jurar que Sasuke dudó en verle a la cara. -Oi... Sasuke.

-Nada, dobe, un accidente, pero nada grave. -le soltó Sasuke, pero fueron palabras que Naruto no pudo tragarse como una excusa. Tomó el brazo de Sasuke y siendo un poco brusco lo sacó del bolsillo dejando ver un yeso que cubría parte de su brazo y palma. Sasuke se mostró sorprendido por el atrevimiento de Naruto y éste ultimo preocupado por su amigo.

-¿Qué...? ¡Eso no es un accidente, teme! -bramó Naruto sacudiendo a su amigo que parecía perder la paciencia por cada jaloneo.

-¡Ya deja de zamarrearme, _usuratonkashi_! -gruñó empujando a Naruto con su brazo sin lograr que éste se moviera un poco de su sitio. -Me peleé con unos idiotas por meterse conmigo, ¿Contento? uno quiso dárselas de listo y me rompió la muñeca. Es todo, deja de sofocarme con tu actitud de ganso que me enfermas.

-¿Una pelea? -parpadeó Naruto sin poder evitar una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. -¡Sasuke, bastardo, me hubieras llamado! Ambos seguramente les hubiéramos pateado el trasero. -se emocionó más al ver una sonrisilla en los finos labios de Sasuke. Esa muestra de aceptación que tanto le gustaba venir del pelinegro.

-Déjate de tonterías, dobe, fue rápido de todas maneras. -pero Naruto no podía borrar esa sonrisa ilusionada pensando en cómo sería Sasuke a la hora de la pelea. No había visto más del chico que no fuera esquivar. -A todo esto... -Naruto dejó de fantasear centrando su atención en Sasuke, de repente se había puesto serio cosa que alarmó un poco al rubio. –No… olvídalo. -y Naruto sintió las enormes ganas de golpear a Sasuke por dejarlo con esa intriga.

-¿Maah? ¡Dime, Sasuke! –chilló Naruto con ese insistente tono de voz, Sasuke simplemente rodó los ojos, pero el rubio sabía que la paciencia de Sasuke no era mucha. –No me parece que, siendo los mejores amigos me saques de tu vida. Yo te estoy involucrando en la mía.

-Dobe, no te pongas meloso, es molesto. –Sasuke se acomodó un poco mejor en su banco y Naruto supo que ahí tenía la victoria de esa discusión. –Estuve viendo… algunos niños me miraban demasiado cuando entré al salón. Que yo sepa mi momento de _gloria_ pasó desde hace meses.

Poco a poco la sonrisa de Naruto se fue borrando, dejando una mueca vacía, a su mente llegaron las líneas y fotos que encontró de la noticia de la familia Uchiha y como muchos conocían del pasado de Sasuke sin que éste supiera.

-No, la verdad no tengo idea. –soltó regresando a su postura correcta y tomando su mochila para hurgarla. –Toma, gracias por tus notas, mi papá me ayudó en los problemas que no entendía.

Sasuke tomó sus útiles sin despegar la escruta mirada de Naruto, que podía sentirla pesada e inquisidora obligándolo a pasar saliva con dureza.

-No se te da nada bien mentir, dobe.

Naruto se tragó un suspiro de sorpresa y avergonzado desvió el rostro pensando ahora que sus palabras pasadas lo dejaban muy mal puesto por su conducta. Pero para Naruto aún era muy difícil poder procesar el pasado de Sasuke y hasta lo veía poco probable, viéndolo ahí tan seguro de si mismo como si nada importara. Impávido a burlas o algún trauma que le regresara al pasado, Naruto tenía la impresión de ver en Sasuke un niño imponente, pero acorazado.

El nuevo titular del curso, Umino Iruka era un hombre en apariencia amable y de aspecto jovial por esa coleta castaña y baja que amarraba su cabello. Naruto sintió una fuerte conexión con él y sin poder evitarlo estuvo atento a cada instrucción y pedido que el titular tenía, acciones que Sasuke miraba con mala cara. El cambio de lugares comenzó y los alumnos fueron repartidos pensando en la mejor manera de que evitaran dar problemas. Por las palabras de la pasada titular Yuhi Kurenai, Iruka dejó a Sasuke y Naruto juntos, alegando que ella había tenido buenos resultados con Naruto desde que Uchiha ingresó al salón.

Un evento sucintó el pequeño caos que provocó en Naruto el cambio irremediable. Un niño pecoso alzó la mano con disgusto captando la atención del profesor Iruka.

-¡Profesor, me he enterado de algo sobre Uchiha! -aquellas simples palabras causaron más de un murmullo y secreteos entre los alumnos. Naruto, quien estaba del lado derecho de Sasuke, puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ah si? Siendo así lo más correcto sería preguntarle a su compañero si está de acuerdo con decirnos lo que sabe sobre él. –Iruka caminó hasta su escritorio tomando asiento tras él. El pequeño niño se removió sobre su lugar como si la sola presencia de Sasuke fuera desagradable, cosa que irritó demasiado a Uzumaki.

-Es huérfano. –espetó el niño, los suspiros y sorpresas llenaron en salón.

-¡No te metas con Sasuke! –estalló Naruto, comenzando a ponerse furioso por las palabras de su compañero y más al darse cuenta de las miles de sonrisas cómplices de algunos niños.

-Niños, hagan silencio. –pidió Iruka sin precipitarse a ese arranque de cólera por parte de Naruto. –No creo que la condición familiar de Uchiha sea de su incumbencia.

-Pero veo un problema, cuando sea el día de entrega de diplomas ¿A quién llevará Uchiha? –continuó el niño sin dejar esa sonrisa cargada de veneno. –Nuestros padres deben de venir a ser testigos de la graduación.

-¡Cierra la boca! –exclamó Naruto lanzando su banco y golpeando con la palma de sus manos la mesilla de Sasuke (quien estaba literalmente en medio de la pelea) -¡No tienes ningún derecho de decir eso! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de todas formas?

-Lo que todos en esta escuela dicen. –dijo con agresividad. La cara de Naruto se coloreó de un rojo agresivo y Sasuke prestó atención al repentino ataque de Naruto contra su compañero de clases; su banco fue sacudido por el mismo Naruto que lo había empujado para tirarse contra el otro niño. Una pelea se desató y los niños del salón no tardaron en motivarla, mientras que las niñas chillaban y gritaban por orden.

-¡Niños, compórtense! –ordenó Iruka poniéndose en pie e intentando quitar a todos los niños para llegar con el problema, pero parecía que entre todos le impedían el paso. Naruto lanzaba sus puños contra las mejillas de su compañero, mientras que el otro niño intentaba golpearlo con sus piernas en el costado. Sasuke se puse en pie mirando el caos. Tomó su mochila y sin llamar la atención de alguno salió del salón.

La puerta de la dirección se abrió con prisa y Kushina junto a Minato hicieron acto de presencia, Naruto estaba sentado frente a la directora, con un parche sobre su mejilla y el ojo morado. Tsunade, directora del colegio Konoha, una mujer ruda, de carácter fuerte y poco paciente, pero con el vicio de la bebida bastante conocido por todo el alumnado, miraba desaprobatoriamente al rubio que era examinado por Kushina.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó, Naruto? ¿Por qué estás así?

-Su hijo ha mostrado un comportamiento inadmisible para la disciplina del colegio. –comenzó Tsunade con voz potente ganándose una mirada de reproche del rubio.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo, Naru, directora? –preguntó Minato mientras Kushina seguía examinando a un abochornado Naruto.

-Se peleó con un compañero a golpes. –apuntó Tsunade poniéndose en pie acercándose a la pareja. –El otro compañero ya fue reprendido porque supimos que empezó con el pleito. Pero Naruto fue el primero en irse a golpes.

-¡Naruto! –reprochó Kishuna jalando la oreja de Naruto obligándole a chillar. –Ya te hemos dicho que no está bien pelear, mira nada más como quedaste.

-Él quedó peor. ¡Además, mamá, estaba molestando a Sasuke! –tomó a su madre por el brazo que no dejaba de toquetearlo y la alejó de él. Miró a su padre. –Tú siempre me has dicho que debo defender lo que es importante para mí ¡Y Sasuke lo es!

Ni siquiera por los rostros llenos de sorpresa de sus padres y la mirada cómplice de la directora, Naruto se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras. Tal vez era aun muy niño para entenderlo, pero algo estaba seguro en su cabeza, le irritaba que molestaran a Sasuke, sentía un caótico burbujeo en el estomago si otra niña o niño se acercaba a platicar con él o le tocaran. Naruto quería saberse único amigo de Sasuke y que fuera también el caso del otro.

Dentro del carro, Minato conducía en silencio mientras que Kushina no para de reprenderlo por su arranque inconsciente de ira y haber sido suspendido por tres días. Naruto no le prestaba atención, su mente estaba en otro lugar recordando a Sasuke y su extraña desaparición. Cuando había ido al salón por su mochila no lo encontró, cosa que le preocupó.

-Se acabaron los videojuegos, las salidas ¡Ah, y claro que no saldrás de la casa en estos tres días! Te quedarás a ayudarme con la casa y haciendo tus deberes, porque ni sueñes que te vas a atrasar, llamarás a tu compañera Haruno para que te ayude con la tarea. ¿Entendido, Naruto?

Pero el mencionado ni siquiera volteó. Kushina giró su cuerpo encarando a su hijo. -¡Naruto! ¿Me estás escuchando? –a los ojos de Naruto la figura de Sasuke se hizo presente, estaba caminando a la misma dirección que el auto, logrando pasarlo casi enseguida.

-¡Papá, detén el auto, es Sasuke! –gritó Naruto jalando el cabello de su padre obligándolo a frenar de golpe.

-¡Minato! –reprochó Kushina, y Minato puso cara de disculpa. –No vas a bajar. Estás castigado. ¡Naruto! ¡Oye, jovencito, regresa al auto! ¡Naruto! ¡MINATO!

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin mostrarse ofendido por el escape de Naruto del carro, ni haber hecho caso a su madre. –Kushina, es un niño… lo único que le importa es que su amigo de juegos esté bien. Déjalo que haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Naruto corría gritando el nombre de su amigo, quien ya hacía mucho se había detenido por el chillido de las llantas contra el pavimento. Naruto llegó hasta Sasuke con una zorruna sonrisa y tomó su mano.

-¡Pensé que te habías escapado a llorar por algún lugar, teme! Pero te estás volando las clases.

-¿Llorar? No me confundas contigo, dobe. –espetó Sasuke con la intención de continuar con su camino, pero Naruto se le interpuso mostrando un gesto alegre que sabía descolocaría a Sasuke. -¿Qué te pasa? Déjame pasar.

-Es que me pone feliz que algo como lo que ocurrió en clases no te afecte. –el agarre en sus manos, por parte de Naruto se intensificó. –Prometo que al siguiente que hable le romperé el culo por meterse donde no le llaman.

En un rápido movimiento Sasuke se soltó de Naruto sorprendiéndolo. –Entonces ¿Por qué no te has pateado tú? ¿Crees que soy idiota, _usurantokashi_? Has reaccionado así porque sabes que es verdad.

-¿D-de qué hablas, teme? –alzó las cejas fingiendo extrañeza, metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. –Yo no sé de que hablas… la verdad me da lo mismo; si tu ni quieres contarme todo, perfecto, pero aun así yo…

-Cállate. –ordenó Sasuke sacando una autoritaria voz, mientras que su cejo se fruncía en desagrado. –Eres molesto. –sentenció pero Naruto sabía que después de esa frase vendrían más palabras que poco a poco borraban su sonrisa. –Ruidoso, entrometido, idiota… ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te agradecería el haberme "defendido" delante de la escuela? No seas idiota, regresa con tu perfecta familia y… -pero los brazos de Naruto rodeando a Sasuke acallaron cada queja del pelinegro. -¿Q-Qué… haces?

-Te quiero, Sasuke…-susurró Naruto pegando más el cuerpo de su amigo contra el suyo. –Y puede que ahora quiera golpearte por no tenerme la confianza de contarme sobre ti. Pero está bien, sólo porque eres tú para mi está bien. No quiero dejar de ser tu amigo, me gusta mucho estar contigo y sé que es lo mismo en tu caso.

-¡No hables por mi, dobe! –sentenció casi en murmullos Sasuke removiéndose sobre su sitio intentando no ser tan tosco. Naruto río sin soltar al pelinegro. -¡Suéltame!

-Lo pienso ahora y realmente no se nada de ti. –confesó alejándose de Sasuke sin soltarle.

-Está bien. Mejor que no te entrometas. Además es algo tarde para ponerse empático.

-No me importa. En verdad quiero conocerte, Sasuke. –pidió Naruto mostrando una infantil determinación que supo había descolocado un poco a su amigo. –No sé lo que es estar solo, sin tus padres o valerte por ti mismo. Pienso que debe ser muy doloroso. Pero no tienes que hacerlo más. Yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante. Yo seré quien te cuide.

-No necesito que me proteja un _usurantokashi_ como tú. Tampoco tengo deseos de meterte en mi vida. Hazme un favor, dobe y deja de entrometerte en donde no te llaman. –se terminó de alejar de Naruto y Sasuke continuó con su tranquila caminata. Pero Naruto era obstinado, necio cuando algo no salía como deseaba.

Tomó con fuerza la bufanda de Sasuke y lo jaló hasta que la espalda del pelinegro chocara contra el pecho de Naruto y éste le rodeó en otro abrazo. Sasuke rodó los ojos en una clara molestia.

-Igual lo haré… Sasuke, idiota.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Naruto recargaba su frente contra la cabeza de Sasuke, mientras que éste estaba quieto.

-Pienso que… debe ser doloroso…-repitió reafirmando su agarre. Sasuke soltó un mudo quejido, pero que Naruto percibió, aunque la fría mano de Sasuke posándose sobre la suya acalló cualquier frase en la boca del rubio.

- Si me sueltas… -comenzó con una voz apagada y cohibida. -no te perdonaré…

Continuará...


	3. Estrella Fugaz

Todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor **Kishimoto Masashi**. Si fuera mio hace mucho que le hubiera vendido los derechos a Rankai para que ella nos deleintara con sus increíbles historias 8D.

Serie: Naruto

Autor: RiriSkull

Pareja: NarutoxSasuke

* * *

><p>El primer día de castigo no había sido tan malo como Naruto llegó a creer. Gracias a la lluvia que caía en ese momento y las constantes idas y venidas de la electricidad, Naruto pudo disfrutar de no lavar la ropa o aspirar la sala; aunque no se salvó de lavar los platos y sacar la basura "¡¿Has visto el huracán de afuera? ¡Me llevará el viento si salgo!" fue la alegación de Naruto y Kushina únicamente respondió sonriendo "Entonces será mejor que te pongas piedras en los pies." Y continuó haciendo sus deberes provocando en Naruto gruñidos y maldiciones que se guardó para si mismo mientras sacaba la basura del día.<p>

Naruto se dejó caer en su cama, fatigado por todo lo que había hecho en el día. Se llegó a preguntar cómo le hacía su madre con todos los quehaceres de la semana. No cabía duda que las madres tenían poderes mágicos, o no eran de este mundo porque lograr tener la casa limpia, la comida lista y caliente, el baño preparado y encima tener tiempo para escuchar las travesuras de sus hijos no era de humanos. Fugaz fue el pensamiento de agradecerle a su madre tanta dedicación.

-¡Naruto, llama a tu amiga Haruno para que te pase la tarea del día!

El grito de Kushina desde la planta baja rompió toda la burbuja de empatía y cariño que se había formado Naruto en torno a su madre.

-¡Argh! Esa mujer no me dejará en paz nunca. –masculló poniéndose en pie y tomando su celular naranja (regalo de su padre por pasar de curso). Buscó entre sus contactos el sombre de Sakura, dando con él enseguida y presionando la tecla de "MARCAR", el timbre de la casa sonó en ese momento.

-_¿Diga?_ –se escuchó la voz de Sakura tras la línea.

-¡Naruto, Sasuke vino a visitarte! –llamó Kushina desde la entrada. Naruto volteó hacia la puerta dejando a Sakura hablando sola, sin decir nada colgó la llamada y con una brillante sonrisa dejó el celular en la cama y bajó rápido las escaleras causando alboroto. -¡Naruto! Te he dicho que no bajes como caballo descarrilado. Te vas a venir lastimando.

-¡Sasuke! ¿A qué has venido? ¿Estabas preocupado por mi? –preguntó Naruto ignorando los regaños de su madre. Kushina le dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria que el menor decidió ignorar y Sasuke prefirió no darse por enterado retirando la gorra del impermeable azul marino que llevaba puesto.

-Claro que no, dobe. –corrigió Sasuke sintiendo las mejillas calientes por lo fácil que era para Naruto avergonzarlo. –Te vengo a traer la tarea. –murmuró en bajito sacando de su mochila la única libreta que cargaba como útil escolar.

Naruto la tomó sin dejar su sonrisa, Kushina seguía ahí sobre ellos, vigilante y algo cautelosa. El rubio volteó a verla. –Mamá, puedo atender a Sasuke solo.

-Nada de eso, ponte al corriente y te subes a tu cuarto. –miró a Sasuke con algo de apuro. –Perdonarás un poco esto, Sasuke, pero Naruto sigue castigado y no puede recibir visitas.

-N-no… no hay problema, yo sólo…-Sasuke bajó la cabeza abochornado sintiendo las orejas rojas. De repente haber ido a casa de Naruto no le pareció una buena idea, sentía que estaba de más.

-Ya pues -Naruto tomó a Sasuke de la muñeca ilesa. -, vamos a la sala (para que mi mamá nos vigile) y me pones al corriente. -pasó de largo a Kushina quien se mostró en total desacuerdo por esa conducta de Naruto y ambos niños desaparecieron de la vista de la pelirroja dejando un pequeño camino de gotas de agua por el impermeable de Sasuke.

Estaban sentados en el suelo con los libros de las materias abiertos y regados por toda la mesa de centro de la sala. La lluvia no había reducido en lo absoluto pero tampoco mostraba signos de empeorar, el tenue repicar de las gotas de lluvia contra el vidrio de la sala daba un ligero ambiente de tranquilidad. Sasuke paseaba la mirada por el libro de algebra mientras que Naruto intentaba comprender un problema que se había explicado en clase.

-No tenías que tratarla así. -rompió Sasuke con el silencio sin despegar la vista del libro. Naruto volteó a verle curioso.

-Mi madre anda extraña desde que me suspendieron. -confesó Naruto borrando algo en la libreta. -Quién sabe que tenga pero se ha puesto muy loca. No tarda en castigarme otra vez por dejar que te quedes, pero eso no me importa. Me gusta estar contigo, Sasuke.

Sasuke se removió incomodo en su sitio. -¿No te cansas de decir eso? Llega a ser fastidioso saberlo.

-¿Ah? No, no me canso. Así al menos me aseguro de que lo sepas, Sasuke. -aclaró Naruto palpando la espalda de Sasuke con algo de fuerza, logrando que el pelinegro se sacudiera un poco sin poder reprimir un gesto de dolor. -¿Eh? ¿Te dolió? ¿Te pegué muy fuerte?

-Ya quisieras. -gruñó tomando su distancia entre Naruto, éste último no le quitaba la mirada de encima. En la mente de Naruto comenzaba a plantearse mil y un ideas de porque Sasuke siempre se mostraba quejoso con los acercamientos y muestras de afecto que implicaran golpes o sacudidas.

-Neh, Sasuke...

-Hn...

-Algún día, en verdad espero que me cuentes todo de tu vida. -confesó tomando la mano enyesada de Sasuke que le miraba con ojos curiosos. -Creo que eso logrará que nuestra amistad se afiance.

-Dobe...-susurró Sasuke sin tener las ganas de alejar esa tibieza de su mano.

Kushina les miraba desde el umbral de la sala, intentando no darle nombre a lo que su hijo tan inocentemente expresaba con ese niño. Se llevó una delicada mano a los labios mientras que su cuerpo se escondía tras la pared, tampoco se necesitaba ser un genio y leer entre líneas, Naruto estaba desarrollando una dependencia incorrecta hacia Sasuke y ninguno de los dos parecía verla errónea, cosa que asustaba más Kushina. Se planteó la idea de hablar con su esposo apenas éste llegara a la casa, tenían que aclarar las cosas con Naruto, porque en su pensamiento de madre no cabía la idea de que algo anduviera mal con su hijo.

Pasaban de las seis cuando Naruto tuvo la tarea lista y la metía en la mochila de Sasuke. -Le llevas mi tarea a los profesores, teme.

-¿De qué me viste cara? No soy tu mensajero. -reprochó Sasuke, pero ni así sacó los libros de su mochila. Se puso en pie sin subirse la bolsa al hombro, manteniéndola arrastrada al suelo. Naruto le sonrió como siempre. Un claxon se escuchó fuera de la casa y Sasuke volteó sobre su hombro. -Ya llegaron por mí.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? -preguntó Naruto con gesto confundido y lleno de intriga. Casi corriendo fue a abrir la puerta, la lluvia seguía cayendo a cantaros como una cortina espesa apenas dejando ver un carro de último modelo, reluciente. -¡Wow! ¿Ese carro es tuyo, Sasuke? ¿Quién te vino a recoger? ¿No vives solo?

-¡¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esa estúpida idea? Tengo doce años, dobe, es obvio que no vivo solo. -regañó Sasuke reprimiendo las ganas de meterle un coscorrón a Naruto por idiota.

-A-ah... es que esa era la impresión que me dabas. -intervino rascando su cabeza sin poder borrar la sonrisa de tonto y el ligero nerviosismo. -¿Y quién es?

Un fino dedo se alzó en el aire y golpeó la nariz de Naruto. -No seas entrometido. -se burló Sasuke pasando por la salida de la casa (acomodando mejor su impermeable) con un Naruto cubriendo su nariz y gritándole miles de groserías. Sasuke abrió la puerta trasera del carro y se subió en el con un fuerte cerrón. Bajó el vidrio y asomó su rostro. -Te veo mañana. -y el carro arrancó.

Naruto dejó las groserías y arrebatos, emocionado por las palabras de Sasuke. Ese pequeño acuerdo de verse al día siguiente para Naruto era casi una promesa que no permitiría que nadie se atreviera a romper. Cerró la puerta y con prisa recogió los pocos libros que aún quedaban en la mesa y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Kushina le siguió con la mirada preocupada.

-Naruto… -el mencionado se detuvo a tres escalones de llegar al pasillo, miró a su madre con enormes ojos curiosos. -¿Qué pasó con esa muchachita linda que antes venía a la casa? La tímida.

-¿Hinata? –preguntó Naruto y su madre asintió sonriendo. –Pues… ahí anda.

-Deberías invitarla a venir. ¿No crees? –sonrió Kushina caminado hacia las escaleras sin apartar la mirada de su hijo. Naruto alzó una ceja intrigado por ese repentino interés en Hinata.

-Seguro. –y sin más terminó de subir las escaleras y perderse en su cuarto. Kushina cruzó sus brazos y un gesto preocupado se dibujó en su rostro.

La lluvia empeoró pasadas de las diez de la noche, el viento que soplaba jaloneaba tan fuerte las ramas de los árboles casi al punto de arrancarlas. Las gotas de lluvia se escuchaban como granizo grueso golpeando contra el pavimento perforando en el viejo concreto de la acera frente a la casa de Naruto. El cielo se mostraba tan oscuro y de espesas nubes que daba la impresión de que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento. A Febrero aún le quedaba un poco más para acabarse y con ellos las lluvias fuera de pronósticos que siempre lograban arruinar las salidas después del colegio. Naruto se preguntaba que harían ahora en las vacaciones de verano, sus padres acostumbran viajes a la playa o a lugares turísticos para, según ellos, ampliar los conocimientos culturales de su hijo. Naruto los veía como una mera salida familiar.

Amontonado entre sus cobijas intentando así tener un poco más de calor, Naruto se enfrascaba más en lograr conciliar el sueño, pero ya le parecía casi imposible con el incesante golpeteo de la lluvia contra su ventana; las ganas de ir al baño volvieron a abordarlo por tercera vez en esa hora. Enojado por el poco autocontrol de su propia vejiga, descobijó su cuerpo y pisando el frío suelo se encaminó al baño que tristemente le esperaba hasta el otro lado del pasillo. ¿Desde cuándo los baños fuera de los cuartos era una buena idea? se llegó a preguntar Naruto, pero sus quejas arquitectónicas no llegaron muy lejos al ver un fino rayo de luz saliendo bajo la puerta de sus padres.

-¿Qué hacen despiertos? -curioso y olvidando momentáneamente su visita al inodoro, Naruto se acercó a la puerta pegando la oreja a la madera. Una risilla pervertida salió de su garganta; entraría al cuarto para interrumpirlos. –Eso les enseñará a no andar de besucones con su hijo en casa. -sin embargo lo que escuchó borró su sonrisa.

-Simplemente no me gusta como se tratan. –fue la voz de Kushina, profunda y algo tapada por culpa de la madera. Naruto alzó una ceja intrigado.

-No le veo nada de malo. Naruto siempre ha sido muy efusivo a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos. –ahora era el turno de Minato, aunque a diferencia de Kushina, la voz del hombre era tranquila y hasta algo divertida. -¿No lo recuerdas?

-Minato, no estoy hablando de eso. –Kushina se escuchaba autoritaria y algo irritada.

-Cuando llegamos a la colonia por primera, vez Naruto abrazó a todos los niños en el parque tan fuerte que sus padres se quejaron con nosotros. –Naruto sonrió sin poder recordar ese momento. Seguramente era muy pequeño cuando sucedió.

-Minato, por amor a Dios, enfócate. –pidió Kushina exaltada. Naruto pegó más la oreja contra la madera. –Nuestro hijo no era más que un niño, ahora ya tiene doce años. Está en una edad donde su curiosidad va más allá de su raciocinio.

-No le veo problema a eso. El conflicto sería si no mostrara nada de interés sobre su propio cuerpo. –repuso Minato con un tonillo de voz alegre. Las mejillas de Naruto se cubrieron de rojo, casi pidiendo a gritos que sus padres dejaran de hablar sobre sus curiosidades sexuales. Ese era muy su asunto. –Es mejor que experimente a que se quede con dudas que el internet no le resolverá.

-Sabes perfectamente que no es _ése_ el problema, Minato. –sentenció Kushina dejando escuchar un tono de voz que alertó a Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Kushina? Ya pareces saberlo tú perfectamente. –se aventuró a contestar Minato.

-Quiero tu apoyo, Minato. –pidió Kushina, Naruto escuchó un suave movimiento de sabanas, supuso que su madre se había acostado en la cama. –Orienta a Naruto, te recuerdo que eres hombre así tengas la cara de niña. Él debe salir con sus demás amigos, invitar a niñas al cine o a comer… no centrarse en ese muchachito.

'_¿Muchachito?_' se preguntó Naruto y la imagen de un pelinegro llegó a su mente. Todo ese tiempo estaban hablando de Sasuke. ¿Qué tenía ahora su madre en contra de Sasuke?

Un suspiro pesado se escuchó por parte de Minato. –No quiero que frecuente más a ese niño. –fue la tajante orden que dio Kushina y Naruto sintió como algo pesado golpeaba su estomago. –No me gusta como se llevan… Naruto se ha ciclado tanto con él que me preocupa.

-Kushina, Naruto nos mandará por un tubo si le ordenamos algo así. –defendió Minato. -¿No recuerdas las veces que le ordenabas no salir del cuarto? ¿Cuántas veces no lo encontramos jugando en el parque aun estando castigado? –Kushina rodó los ojos irritada. –Únicamente lograremos que vea a ese niño más de lo que debería.

-Ah, entonces apoyas que lo dejemos ser. Que nuestro hijo se confunda. –reprochó Kushina. Si Naruto no estaba enredado con tantas ideas, definitivamente ahora lo estaba. ¿Por qué Sasuke sería motivo de confusión? Al contrario, Naruto tenía bien en claro que el solo hecho de tener a Sasuke junto a él toda la niebla y dudas en su mente se liberaban y existía el único propósito de estar siempre a su lado.

-Kushina, siento que te estás adelantando, es todo. Naruto ni siquiera nos ha hablado de romance. Deja que el niño tenga sus experiencias, si se tropieza se levantará.

-Eres exasperante, Minato. Pero te dejo algo en claro, no voy a permitir que ese niño venga a diario a la casa. Naruto tendrá que ganarse sus visitas siendo más sociable como lo era antes. –y como si esas fueran las líneas concluyentes, la luz se apagó dejando un sepulcral silencio en la casa.

Naruto seguía con la oreja pegada a la puerta, percibiendo poco a poco el golpeteo de la lluvia contra los vidrios de la casa, pero a su mente sólo se repetía la última frase de su madre y lo que ésta conllevaba.

¿No ver a Sasuke más?

Al día siguiente, las espesas nubes grises poco a poco fueron remplazadas por el azul cristalino de un mañana sin pronósticos de lluvia. Los tenues rayos de sol se colaban por las ramas de los árboles y los charcos de agua cubrían gran parte de las calles. Sasuke caminaba tranquilo hacia la entrada de la escuela, cargando la vacía mochila sobre sus hombros. Se detuvo a varios pasos del enorme portón de la primaria Konoha se extrañó de ver a Naruto recargado en el muro de concreto blanco con la mirada gacha y vistiendo ropa casual.

-Dobe, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Naruto alzó la cabeza en dirección a Sasuke; acortó la distancia entre ambos. –No puedes entrar a la escuela si estás suspendido.

-Ya lo sé, teme, vengo por ti. –aclaró Naruto cruzando sus brazos. Sasuke alzó una ceja extrañado.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Sasuke ser convencido por Naruto de saltarse ese día de clases, después de todo para el pelinegro no sería un problema ponerse al corriente (aunque no era el mismo caso con el rubio). Ambos caminaban en total silencio por las calles húmedas de la transitada avenida. Ninguno lucía incomodo, como si entre ellos no hubiera la necesidad de palabras o conversaciones forzadas, si alguno tenía la urgencia de hablar lo haría en cualquier momento y Sasuke sospechaba, por la constante pesada mirada de Naruto, que sería éste quien terminaría rompiendo el silencio.

-Neh, Sasuke…-el aludido volteó a verle por el rabillo del ojo. -¿Te gusta que seamos amigos?

-Haces las preguntas más extrañas de todas, dobe. –respondió Sasuke dejando ver una risilla de medio lado. –Pero por algo estoy aquí y no en la escuela.

Naruto sonrió más calmado, como si un enorme peso abandonara su pecho y le diera más libertad. Doblaron en una esquina entrando a un pabellón de tiendas esotéricas y chucherías que las niñas tanto gustaban de ver. Naruto tomó la mano de Sasuke y ambos se detuvieron.

-En ese caso creo que debemos afianzar más esto. –sentenció seguro Naruto. Sasuke mostró un gesto que difícilmente podía leerse como de gusto.

-No voy a entrar a ningún tipo de pacto sanguíneo contigo, dobe. Ni sacrificaré nada que se mueva. –condicionó Sasuke. Cada vez que Naruto tenía una idea éstas resultaban ser tan extrañas que le hacían dudar de la cordura del rubio.

-¿Sacrificios? ¡¿De qué me viste cara, imbécil? ¡Yo no ando sacrificando perros o gatos! –chilló Naruto casi azul sin lograr recrearse una imagen mental de si mismo con túnica negra y un lindo cachorro atado de patas. La sola idea le asqueaba.

-No me sorprendería que sacaras algo así. Tienes tan malas ideas siempre que ésta no será la excepción. –insistió Sasuke cruzando sus brazos rompiendo así la unión con Naruto.

-¡Mis ideas son tan geniales que te mueres de la envidia por no tener mi ingenio, bastardo! –replicó Naruto golpeando su propio pecho inflado como gallina.

-Ah, claro… me muero por tener el cerebro lleno de paja y pensar idiotez y media. –continuó Sasuke retomando su caminata hacia ningún lado.

-¡Argh, Sasuke, bastardo! ¡¿Por qué mierda eres tan bocaza? ¡Al menos yo tengo ideas! Si por ti fuera estaríamos todo el tiempo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y el cejo fruncido. –apuntó Naruto. -¿No te duele? Mira que cuando crezcas estarás amargado siempre.

-¡Naruto ya cierra la boca! ¿No tienes un apagador o algo así? –soltó ofuscado Sasuke intentando no gritar como su compañero lo hacía. –Ni por el aire respetas el silencio. –pero el rubio en lugar de ofenderse acortó la distancia entre los dos y se colgó del hombro de Sasuke. Poco le duró el gusto ya que Sasuke se zafó tan rápido que apenas logró apoyarse en el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué me rehúyes? –se quejó Naruto enchuecando la boca en un gesto infantil.

-Quisieras. –le respondió dándole la espalda. Naruto iba a objetar algo más, pero un pequeño cartel pegado a una vitrina lo distrajo.

-Mira, teme. -Sasuke volteó a verle y caminando junto a Naruto hacia el cartel. -Parece que hoy en la noche habrá una pequeña fiesta de estrellas. Aquí dice que se reunirán las personas para prender bengalas simulando estrellas fugaces.

-¿Fiesta de estrellas? -se preguntó Sasuke y sus ojos se entrecerraron, su mente lo llevó varios años al pasado; una pequeña escena donde estaba junto a su hermano, ambos en el patio de la casa, Itachi le prendía una pequeña bengala y el pequeño Sasuke de cuatro años estaba fascinado moviéndola de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué te parece? Tenemos que ir, creo que será divertido. -sonrió Naruto aunque el rostro extraviado de Sasuke llamó su atención. -¿Neh...? ¿Sasuke?

-¿Ah? -parpadeó despertando de su ensimismamiento. -Ah, claro... sería buena idea.

-Estás distraído, teme. -se burló Naruto enderezándose completamente y estirando su cuerpo. -Hace hambre, deberíamos ir a comer, ¿No?

-Seguro...

-¿Como qué se te antoja? ¡Yo muero por un enorme plato de ramen! -se apuntó el rubio alzando sus brazos al aire. Sasuke paseó la mirada por su alrededor encontrando un pequeño puesto de comida surtida.

-A lo mejor ahí. -señaló el pequeño local con pinta de ambulante.

-¡Ya me lo ando saboreando! -rodeó el cuello de Sasuke (esta vez controlando su efusividad) y atrajo a Sasuke contra su cuerpo. -Y mi buen amigo Sasuke invitará a su mejor amigo Naruto un rico platón de ramen. -las quejas e insultos del pelinegro no llegaron a oídos de Naruto, sus sentidos se atoraron en el aroma de Sasuke, tenue y algo escaso.

-¡Sobre todo! No gastaré mi dinero en un dobe con paja en el cerebro como tú. -reprochaba Sasuke intentando soltarse de Naruto sin ejercer demasiada fuerza.

Frutillas, pero Naruto no lograba definirlas. Era como una mezcla de frutas que en Sasuke olía tan bien. Naruto tuvo el atrevimiento de enterrar su nariz contra el cuello de Sasuke acallando las quejas de éste ultimo.

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Sasuke, podía sentir la caliente respiración de Naruto contra su cuello causándole un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre.

-Me gusta tu olor, Sasuke. -confesó Naruto tan transparente y honesto. -Hueles a canasta de frutas. -soltó en un tonillo burlón. Sasuke tragó pesado, con el cuerpo entumido y una espesa respiración. -¿Puedo quedarme así un rato? -pegó más su rostro contra el cuello del otro. Sasuke asintió mudo. Tímido y algo retraído, Sasuke alzó sus manos sujetando a Naruto de su camisa, enterrando también su rostro en el cuello del rubio.

-Hueles a ramen...

La noche cubría nuevamente la ciudad, las luces mercuriales alumbraban el camino de ambos pequeños que se dirigían hacia el lugar donde la fiesta de estrellas se llevaría a cabo. Sasuke sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón de la primaria y en la pequeña pantallita se leía perfectamente "Cuatro llamadas perdidas", soltó un irritado suspiro apagando el móvil.

-¿Quien te habló? -preguntó Naruto. Ambos llegaron hasta un pequeño bosque lleno de flores y enormes árboles que obstruían la luz artificial, poco a poco la oscuridad se apoderaba del lugar dejando ver pequeños brillos dorados. Sasuke negó a la pregunta de Naruto y éste entendió que no le diría nada. -Mira, parece que estamos llegando. ¡Wow! Parecen luciérnagas doradas.

Y era verdad, todo el bosque parecía estar repletos de bichito voladores que soltaban estelas brillantes, pero si se era más observador podían apreciarse a las personas que sujetaban sus bengalas en el aire haciéndolas revolotear como el vuelo de un insecto. Rápido y torpe.

-Quien diría que algo como esto se festejaba. -soltó Sasuke mirando a su alrededor. -Pero luce exclusivo.

-No es que sea exclusivo. -una femenina voz los distrajo y ambos niños voltearon encontrando a una joven mujer de cabello oscuro y aspecto severo. Simplemente esperamos a quienes quieran un momento de tranquilidad y fuera de la civilización.

Naruto asintió contento y Sasuke leyó el nombre de la joven en el pequeño gafete pegado a su blusa. -¿Anko Mitarashi? ¿Usted es la encargada de este festival? -preguntó Sasuke. Anko asintió caminando siendo seguida por ambos niños.

-Llevamos cuatro años haciendo esto, cada vez que una lluvia fuerte llega a la ciudad.

-¡Como la de ayer! -gritó Naruto alzando la mano como si pidiera la palabra, Sasuke la bajó murmurándole un "No estamos en la escuela, dobe." y Anko le dio la razón al rubio.

-Pero no hay estrellas brillantes para poder hacer el festival. Por más oscuros que estén ya es muy difícil ver un cielo despejado por la contaminación. -dijo Sasuke mirando el espeso cielo oscuro.

-Es lo divertido de esto. Vendemos las luces de bengalas y les amarramos un globo con helio y las dejamos flotar hasta el cielo. -explicó Anko llegando a un puesto que vendía varias bengalas y globos; tomando una luz de bengala prendiéndola al igual que un globo y dejando ir ambos al cielo. Naruto y Sasuke siguieron el recorrido del globo. -Si se dejan ir todos parecerán estrellas fugaces que cruzan el cielo.

-¡Señorita! ¿Y a estas estrellas también se le pueden pedir deseos? -preguntó emocionado Naruto jalando la blusa de Anko.

-Claro. -señaló a las diversas personas que estaban de visita. -Muchos vienen aquí únicamente a fabricarse una estrella fugaz a la cual pedirle un deseo.

-¡Hagámoslo, Sasuke! -festejó Naruto tomando al pelinegro de los hombros. -Esto es lo que necesitamos para hacer eterno lo nuestro.

-¡Oye, si lo dices así lo haces sonar muy raro! -gruñó Sasuke avergonzado. -Además estas son niñerías. Creer que una luz fabricada te cumplirá un deseo es infantil.

-Somos niños, Sasuke. -le refutó Naruto -De eso se trata esto. -se volteó a Anko. -¡Deme dos bengalas y un globo!

-¡Ese es el espíritu! Son 140 yenes.

-¡¿Qué? ¿No es gratis?

-¡IDIOTA, CLARO QUE NO! -gritó irritado Sasuke.

Sin mucho presupuesto en su bolsillo, Sasuke no dejaba de insultar a Naruto y el "**Estúpido Globo Rosa**" como el pelinegro le llamaba. Los dos descansaban al pie de un enorme árbol mirando a las personas divertirse en el festival, comprando recuerdos o playeras.

-Imagínate... cuatro años y nadie habla de esto después. -comenzó Naruto aún maravillado. Sasuke se encogió de hombros, dándole lo mismo. -Deberíamos hacerlo una costumbre. ¿No, teme?

-No estaría mal. -apoyó la idea Sasuke meneando el palito de la bengala de un lado a otro. -Para variar la rutina.

Naruto sonrió más, la gente comenzó a amontonarse en medio del bosque y prendían las bengalas que soltaban chispas doradas y con prisa amarraban la colita de la bengala al listón del globo. Hubo una cuenta regresiva de diez segundos y al acabarla todos soltaron sus globos dejando ir la luz de bengala que se fundían con el oscuro del cielo, parecían estrellas doradas que iluminaban. Un hilo cedió haciendo caer la bengala y los gritos de alegría y encanto llenaron el silencio. La primera estrella fugaz había cruzado el cielo.

-De eso se trata entonces...-se dijo a si mismo Sasuke. Sonrió ligeramente emocionado. Una lengua de fuego iluminó su bengala y salió de su ensimismamiento. Volteó a ver a su compañero que no dejaba de sonreír. Ambas bengalas estaban prendidas.

-Dejémosla volar. -susurró Naruto maravillado con el contraste que hacía el dorado a la pálida piel de Sasuke. No entendía porque justo en ese momento su corazón estaba latiendo apresurado y unas inmensas ganas de tener a Sasuke en sus brazos le asaltaron.

Sasuke asintió y amarró ambas colitas de las bengalas; ninguno soltaba aún el globo, se miraron por unos segundos y casi como acuerdo dejaron ir el listón. Naruto aprovechó para rozar con sus dedos la mano ilesa de Sasuke, éste sintió un ligero estremecimiento por la caricia.

-Pide un deseo, dobe...-susurró Sasuke sin apartar la mirada del cielo, Naruto en cambio le era imposible alejar sus ojos del rostro apacible de Sasuke.

'_No voy a permitir que ese niño venga a diario a la casa_'

No... no quería alejarse de Sasuke... no quería experimentar que le fuera arrebatado... tenía que retenerlo a su lado. Que le fuera imposible a su madre separarlos. Una fugaz idea atravesó la mente de Naruto, tragó saliva a la par que jalaba toscamente a Sasuke de la camisa del colegio. Chocó sus labios con los del pelinegro cerrando sus ojos para no ver el gesto de Sasuke. Para ambos el tiempo se detuvo en ese preciso momento.

Tal vez, demostrando cuanto Naruto quería a Sasuke... se le permitiría seguir a su lado, por siempre.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p>Notas de Autor:<p>

¡Nyapy! Ya se besaron... awww, no podía esperar para escribir esta escena y vaya que el fic se esta alargando más de lo que tenía previsto. A estas alturas ya deberían estar en prepa XD, aunque no tardan la vdd... Ojalá les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mi y muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegran el día saber que les está gustando la historia y me siento más tranquila al no nenanizar a algun personaje, lo intento evitar por todos los medios, pero vaya que es dificil meterlos en algo de romance siendo ambos tan duros XD.

¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, cada uno lo leo y me motiva a seguir adelante, MIL GRACIAS! =D


	4. No niño, no llores

Todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor **Kishimoto Masashi**. Si fuera mio hace mucho que le hubiera vendido los derechos a Rankai para que ella nos deleintara con sus increíbles historias 8D.

Serie: Naruto

Autor: RiriSkull

Pareja: NarutoxSasuke

* * *

><p>Siempre había escuchado a las niñas de su salón hablar sobre su primer beso. Que debía ser algo especial, romántico e inolvidable. Que al cerrar los ojos ese dulce recuerdo fuera excitante y efervescente, como si estuvieras recibiendo nuevamente el beso. Naruto también logró escuchar de la boca de Sakura que si besabas a esa persona especial tu estomago revolotearía como si miles de mariposas se alborotaran, tus labios cosquillearían y tu mente dejaría de razonar para concentrarse en ese único momento. Perpetuarlo para toda la eternidad.<p>

Bien, Naruto no sintió ni mariposas en el estomago, ni cosquillas, y estaba seguro que su beso no caía en la categoría de romántico. Literalmente su boca y la de Sasuke se golpearon y la ligera hinchazón por el porrazo se le pasaría dentro de unos días. No, su primer beso fue bruto y tosco, además de inoportuno. No dejaba de plantearse la idea de un Sasuke furioso y con ganas de arrancarle los labios por su atrevimiento. Pero el pelinegro ni lo empujó o agarró a golpes (claro que eso Naruto lo atribuía a que Sasuke jamás lo había golpeado o zamarreado), eso podía tomarlo como un punto a su favor. Si su reacción fuera negativa, lo apartaría de su lado. ¿Verdad?

Naruto se dejó caer en su cama, enterrando su rostro contra la almohada. '_No... Sasuke no me alejaría de su lado... él es mi amigo, soy su amigo..._' pero entonces no lograba comprender porque un inquietante miedo y frustración se apoderaron de su cuerpo. La puerta fue tocada y Kushina hizo acto de presencia.

—Naruto, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la mujer con ese tono maternal que Naruto agradecía. No estaba de humor para reprimendas, además cuando llegó pasada de las diez de la noche de ayer su madre se encargó de recitarle todos y cada uno de los castigos a los que ahora estaba sometidos por un mes. —No has bajado a comer, ¿Te sientes mal?

La rubia cabeza de Naruto aun incrustada en la almohada se movió de un lado al otro en negativa. Kushina se acercó al menor sentándose a su lado, su delicada mano acarició la cabeza de Naruto.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo por regañarte?

Naruto asintió.

—Sabes qué hiciste mal en sacar a Sasuke de clases. —le recordó Kushina aunque su tono de voz era conciliador, Naruto percibía la inconformidad bailando en ella. Se inclinó hacia Naruto y besándole la cabeza susurró: —Baja cuando tengas hambre.

Pero el menor no se movió de su sitio, enterrando más su cabeza contra la almohada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella precisamente la que estuviera en contra? Naruto no quería esa sensación de disyuntiva, quería tener tanto a su madre, como a Sasuke a su lado. Su madre no gustaba de Sasuke, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Sin muchas alternativas consejeras, optó por tomar su laptop y conectarse al internet esperando encontrar a Shikamaru en línea. ¿Quién mejor que tus amigos para sacarte de dudas? Activó la cámara y el rostro de su amigo se mostró en la pequeña pantalla junto a la conversación cibernética.

—_Hola, castigado. Kiba está enojado porque no te has conectado en línea. Dice que tienes miedo y te pateará como sigas escondiéndote._ —fue el rápido y provocativo saludo de Shikamaru sentado en el escritorio de su cuarto.

—Dile a Kiba que le haré comerse sus palabras como siga cabreándome. —amenazó Naruto. Shikamaru rodó los ojos. —¿Qué hicieron hoy en la escuela? —decidió preguntar casualmente, no era tampoco que soltaría la duda de golpe.

—_Nada divertido, el profesor Iruka es algo barco en cuestión de tareas. ¿Ya cuantos días te quedan de suspensión?_

—Éste es el último, han sido los tres días más largos de toda mi vida. —masculló recargando su mejilla contra la palma de su mano. El silencio se hizo presente en la conversación; Shikamaru miraba inquisitivo a Naruto comenzando a exasperarse.

—_Naruto, lo que sea que me vayas a preguntar hazlo ya._ —apremió Shikamaru ganándose un tartamudeó y nerviosismo por parte de Naruto.

—¡¿P… por qué dices eso? —balbuceó Naruto. —Sólo buscaba hacer una plática normal.

—_Cómo sea... me voy entonces; quedé de ver a Ino para ayudarla con física. Esa niña es demasiado problemática y escandalosa si no soy puntual._

—¡Espera, Shika! S… si hay algo... sí hay algo que quiero preguntarte. —Naruto no se atrevía a ver la pantalla, un tenue rojo cubría sus mejillas y Shikamaru se mostró contrariado.

—_Habla entonces._ —motivó Shikamaru cruzando sus brazos. Para Naruto, Shikamaru era algo así como un consejero de su edad, le daba la impresión de que su amigo tenía una respuesta a todo.

Naruto no era un niño con vergüenzas, por eso no lograba comprender porque el tema de Sasuke le detenía tanto. Era su mejor amigo de quien quería hablar con Shikamaru, no un completo extraño.

—¿Qué opinas sobre los besos? —preguntó de pronto a lo que Shikamaru alzó una ceja extrañado.

—_¿Qué opino? Que son problemáticos y húmedos. _—respondió normal. Naruto meditó aquello, su beso con Sasuke no fue húmedo; tosco y algo doloroso por el choque de dientes contra sus propios labios sí, pero no recordaba que se mojaran, ¿Se mojaban los besos?

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Naruto a lo que Shikamaru alzó una ceja curioso.

—_Naruto, ¿Nunca has besado a nadie?_ —preguntó burlón Nara sin dejar pasar ese detalle. —_No me sorprende nada, eres demasiado niño aún._

—Cierra la boca, Shikamaru, claro que ya he besado. —se defendió Naruto.

—_No cuenta tu mamá. _

—¡Argh, imbécil! —gruñó Naruto sacudiendo la pantalla de la computadora, Shikamaru no dejaba esa sonrisilla perversa. —¿Y tú qué? ¿Apoco ya has besado a Ino?

—_¿A Ino? ¿Por qué debería? Es una niña demasiado problemática_. —aclaró tranquilo. —_No estoy interesado en ella, Naruto. ¿Tú estás interesado en alguien más?_

—¿No es tu amiga? Ya sabes... besar a tus amigos, ¿Qué opinas de eso? —preguntó Naruto acomodándose mejor en su cama quedando ahora sentado en ella con las piernas cruzadas.

—_Eso es aún más problemático que besar por hacerlo. _—atribuyó Shikamaru cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza. —_Meterse en cosas de romance ya no es algo que puedas controlar._

—¿Romance? ¿Quién está hablando de romance? —Naruto alzó una ceja curioso.

—_Bueno, están casi ligados. Si besas a alguien preciado, como dices tú, un amigo; es porque quieres algo más que amistad. _—supuso Shikamaru aun con la inocencia de los doce años de edad nublando los pensamientos.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Naruto curioso por ese dato. No lo había pensado, querer algo más con Sasuke ¿Qué más podría querer con él? Ya eran amigos, los mejores. ¿Qué más había después de eso? Naruto le puso cara de duda a Shikamaru.

—_¡Venga, Naruto! ¡Noviazgo!_ —respondió Shikamaru irritado. —_Si besas en la boca es porque quieres un noviazgo con esa persona. _

—¿Noviazgo? —parpadeó Naruto como si su cerebro no pudiera interpretar esa sencilla palabra. —¡O… oye, pero eso es solo con niñas! ¿No?

—_¿Eh? Pues claro, ¿O de qué estás hablando tu? _—preguntó Shikamaru alzando una ceja ahora interesado en la plática.

—¡Que no puedo tener un noviazgo con Sasuke, idiota! —recriminó Naruto cómicamente irritado.

—_¿Sasuke?_ —repitió Shikamaru bajito, una media sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios, lenta y maliciosa. —_Naruto, ¿Besaste a Sasuke?_

—¿A… ah? ¡¿Q… qué? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Quien te dijo eso? —gritó Naruto sacudiendo la laptop con fuerza intentando acallar las burlas de Shikamaru.

—_Tú mismo, idiota. Mira que pensé que hablabas de Haruno o Hyuuga. Pero veo que besaste al mismo Uchiha. Ya decíamos que andaban algo raros ustedes dos. _

—¿Raros? No tiene nada de raro pasarla con amigos. —otra vez estaba esa burbujeante molestia por sentir el ataque de otros contra su amistad con Sasuke.

—_Da igual, lo que si te digo es que te acabas de meter en un problema. —_advirtió Shikamaru con un tonito de voz solemne. Naruto puso cara de duda a lo que Shikamaru continuó hablando. —_Besar a tu mejor amigo ya de por si es problemático, súmale ahora que es un chico. _

...Sasuke era un chico... y la idea de imaginarlo como niña no se le antojaba en lo más mínimo. Le gustaba Sasuke como niño. Un igual, no alguien que debía tratar con pinzas o cuidar su vocabulario, ni modales. Sí, le gustaba Sasuke porque era un chico.

—_Naruto, ya voy tarde con Ino; piensa bien lo que te dije. Aun estamos muy jóvenes para enproblemarnos con este tipo de cosas. Eso dejémoslo a los adultos._ —y sin decir más apagó la conversación dejando la pantalla en negro. Naruto ni tuvo tiempo de despedirse y no es como si lo fuera a hacer; hablar con Shikamaru lo confundió más y ahora tenía otra duda en mente.

¿Por qué besó a Sasuke si no era una chica?

La cena transcurría en silencio, parecía que ningún miembro de la familia Namikaze tenía ánimos de platicar o el silencio a romper era tan incomodo que resultaba imposible lograr disiparlo. Naruto picaba las verduras de su cena sin mucho apetito, su vaso con leche seguía lleno y su rostro se mostraba justo como se sentía, apabullado.

—Naruto, no te levantas si no acabas tus verduras. —le recordó Kushina dándose una idea del estado de su hijo, pero un castigo era un castigo.

—No tengo hambre. —reprochó mirando la rodaja de zanahoria que hacia juego con su pijama naranja.

—Ya mañana regresas a la escuela, Naru —comenzó Minato cortando un poco el tenso ambiente entre su esposa y su hijo. —, ¿Ya tienes preparada tu mochila?

—Ya —susurró sacando un trozo de calabaza de su plato. —, gracias a Sasuke no me atrasé en la escuela, mamá. —susurró en bajito; el golpe seco del tenedor contra el plato y el tenso ambiente alertó a Naruto de su error, pero ni así contuvo su lengua. —Es un gran amigo.

¿Amigo? Ese titulo comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

—Sí, es un buen muchacho. —zanjó Kushina poniéndose en pie. —Minato, lava los platos cuando Naruto y tú acaben de comer. Me iré a bañar.

Naruto contempló a su madre marcharse y casi juró que el ambiente regresaba a la normalidad; con una risilla nerviosa dijo: —Por poco y pensé que nos comería a los dos.

Minato sonrió dando unas palmaditas a la cabeza de Naruto. —Anda, termina de comer. —pero el menor se acomodó mejor en su sitio poniendo cara de duda. Minato bajó la mano. —¿Naru?

—No tengo nada, papá. —se levantó de su asiento —Iré a mi cuarto. —después de todo aún tenía ciertas dudas y esperaba ansioso el día de mañana para terminar de hablar con Shikamaru.

Por la mañana Kushina se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina tarareando una canción vieja, se le veía de mejor humor; eso alentó a Naruto para romper la distancia que se había formado entre ellos dos.

—Buen día, mamá. —saludó Naruto tomando asiento, Kushina se volteó a verle y le sonrió.

—Hoy llevarás camarones con ramen para el almuerzo. —dijo Kushina depositando la pequeña lonchera con estampado de súper héroes. —Ten cuidado con el agua caliente, le pides a tu profesor en turno que te ayude a servirla. —miró hacia la ventana. —Volverá a llover, apenas acaben las clases te regresas a la casa. No te distraigas y llévate el paraguas. —regresó su atención a Naruto. —¿Entendido?

Naruto asintió sin borrar esa sonrisa de su boca. Su madre regresaba a ser la misma preocupada y severa mujer que tanto quería. Desayunó apurado y tomó su lonchera listo para marcharse a la escuela, no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo a su madre y besarle la mejilla. —¡Te veo en la tarde! —y marchó rumbo a la escuela.

La primera hora era gimnasia y el profesor en curso era un hombre larguirucho y de peinado curioso, con enormes cejotas negras de nombre Maito Gai. A muchos niños les asustaba su excéntrica y explosiva manera de ser, además que no dejaba de avergonzar a los pequeños sobre la -hermosa juventud- de la que gozaban, atribuyendo que deberían disfrutar la flor de la inocencia antes de que ésta se marchitara. Sí, demasiado incomodo. Las rutinas de deportes de Gai eran sencillas, pero lograban exceder el aguante de los pequeños acostumbrados a los deportes sencillos impartidos por el antiguo flojo profesor de deportes. Naruto sudaba a montones maldiciendo a Gai y sus ridículas rutinas, no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Cuándo es que llovería para terminar con ese calvario?

Volteó hacia la derecha intentando encontrar alguna distracción que le ayudara a olvidar su dolor muscular y justo en ese momento se topó con Sasuke, el pelinegro estaba sentado tranquilamente en una de las bancas leyendo un libro, bajo una deliciosa sombra que se le antojaba demasiado. Se preguntó fugaz la razón por la que Sasuke nunca hacia deportes. En los meses que llevaba en la escuela, nunca lo encontró jugando futbol en el recreo, o corriendo con otros niños, ni hablar sobre actividades deportivas. Sasuke no parecía mostrar mucho interés en deportes cosa que llegaba a cuestionarse Naruto ¿Cómo rayos era tan rápido y escurridizo? Tampoco era que su amigo tuviera un cuerpo tosco o trabajado. Ni el mismo Naruto gozaba de uno así siendo apenas unos niños. Las cavilaciones de Naruto fueron interrumpidas al ver como un profesor de curso avanzado de acercaba a su amigo y cruzaban mudas palabras que Naruto no lograba descifrar, y contrariaba al rubio; ambos, alumno y profesor, parecían tratarse con mucha familiaridad. Nuevamente ese burbujeo de ácido que quemaba su estomago se manifestaba, esa necesidad de ir y alejar a ese profesor de Sasuke le asaltaron. —¿De qué tanto hablarán? Además, ese profesor ni siquiera es de nuestro grado.

—¿De qué hablas, Naruto? —preguntó Kiba sin dejar de hacer sus ejercicios, Naruto hacia mucho que los suspendió.

—Ese profesor, ¿Quién diablos es?

—¿El tipo del parche? Se llama Hatake Kakashi. Es de secundaria, en los tres días que faltaste se la pasó persiguiendo a Sasuke. —explicó Kiba a lo que Naruto le miró intrigado. —No me preguntes, Naruto. No me interesa.

Sakura se unió al chisme enseguida. —Yo puedo decirte que es lo que se trae entre manos el profesor Kakashi con Sasuke. —canturreó la muchachita flexionando sus rodillas e inclinado el cuerpo hacia adelante. Naruto comenzó a imitarla para no perder detalle de la conversación. —El miércoles llegó al salón con muchos exámenes y sin preguntarle a nadie los puso en clases. Apenas ayer nos dieron los resultados y Sasuke, junto Shikamaru y conmigo fuimos de los más altos.

—¿Era un examen de apt... acti…? —se le dificultaba a Naruto pronunciar.

—Aptitud, torpe. —completó Shikamaru con sus ojos al frente del profesor. Naruto le lanzó una mirada furibunda pero decidió tragarse sus palabras para seguir escuchando a Sakura.

—A mi me pareció. Pero el primer lugar se peleó entre Sasuke y yo, aunque el profesor Kakashi se decidió por Sasuke. —el tono de voz que Sakura utilizó en esa frase se asemejaba al desagrado, como si la sola idea de verse opacada por Sasuke molestara a la chica. —Después de eso, el profesor se la ha pasado tras Sasuke cada que lo ve libre o en descansos. Creo que quiere pasarlo de nivel.

—¿P…pasarlo? Que curse a secundaria antes que nosotros. ¿Eso es posible?

—Ya se está acabando el curso de sexto de primaria. —expresó ahora Kiba que se había mostrado al margen de la conversación. —No creo que gane mucho el profesor Kakashi llevándose a Sasuke.

Naruto dejó el ejercicio y sin perder detalle de Kakashi y Sasuke concluyó: —No permitiré que se lo lleve. No lo alejará de mí.

—¿Naruto?—susurró Sakura extrañada por esas palabras. Tanto Kiba como Shikamaru se miraron curiosos.

Al concluir la clase de deportes, los niños corrieron como hormigas rumbo al salón para tomar la siguiente asignatura. Naruto caminaba en silencio mientras que sus compañeros lo pasaban a gran velocidad. Centró su mirada en Sasuke quien seguía hablando con el profesor Kakashi. La escena del beso entre ambos regresó a su mente como un fuerte flashazo que le detuvo los pasos. Sus mejillas adquirieron un rojo ligero. No habían hablado de eso aún. De hecho, cuando ambos llegaron al salón apenas y cruzaron palabras. Entre nervioso y ansioso, Naruto se llevó una mano al pecho percibiendo el fuerte golpeteo que su corazón daba. No le desagradaba la idea de volver a besar a Sasuke, pero si las cosas eran como Shikamaru decía, para continuar con los besos debían ser novios y dudaba mucho que Sasuke quisiera ese tipo de relación con él. ¿Qué tanta sería la diferencia entre ser novios o amigos? Si eran por los besos… tampoco se le hacían la gran cosa. Dolían. Eso era lo único que le quedaba por decir. Además, aun estaba el asunto de la –humedad-. En su campo de visión se atravesó el profesor Gai, Naruto recordó entonces su primera duda respecto a las constantes faltas de Sasuke en clases de educación física.

—¡Profesor! —le detuvo Naruto.

—¡Ah, Uzumaki! ¡Te vi en clases, estabas algo distraído! —exclamó Gai con poses extrañas que alertaban a Naruto nerviosamente. —Debes poner más empeño en clase, ahora que viven la juventud de los doce años es cuando el cuerpo más energía tiene.

—S… sí, seguro. Pero quisiera preguntarle algo de Sasuke. —apremió Naruto esperando romper con la perorata de Gai y la juventud que empezaba a inquietarle. —Soy el mejor amigo de Sasuke y me preocupa ver su gran cantidad de faltas en la clase. Ya sabe… no puedo permitir que mi amigo vaya mal en el curso. —soltó rápido y con una enorme sonrisa de convencimiento que siempre surtían efecto.

Gai palmeó a Naruto con tanta fuerza en la espalda que le hizo trastabillar tres pasos. —¡Esa es la amistad tan pura de la juventud! ¡Llena de honestidad y fuerza que hasta me hacen llorar de orgullo! ¡Qué belleza! —gritaba a pulmón sin dejar los golpeteos contra Naruto, quien ya sentía el estomago en su garganta. —Pero lamentablemente no puedo ayudarte en esto, Uzumaki. La situación de Uchiha es privada y debo ponerte al tanto que seguirá faltando a mis clases y las que siguen, así que deja de preocupar tu joven mente con casos perdidos.

'_¿Sasuke no tomará deportes nunca?_' fue lo que pensó Naruto al momento que Gai se alejaba del menor. '_¿Por qué cada vez que me siento más cerca de Sasuke, resulta que estoy a kilómetros de distancia de comprenderlo?_' debía ordenar sus ideas, no podía asaltar a Sasuke con todas sus dudas, lo primero que necesitaba era jerarquizar. Tener todas sus dudas de menor a mayor orden para irlas soltando poco a poco contra su amigo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarle? Sencillo, Sasuke lo mandaría al diablo y su amistad acabaría por un caño. Decidido a que ni eso evitaría su necedad por saciar sus dudas, llegó al salón con renovadas energías y ganas de platicar amenamente con Sasuke.

A la hora del descanso una ligera llovizna caía sobre la escuela de Konoha, obligando a los niños a comer dentro de sus aulas. Naruto abría su pequeña lonchera saboreando el dulce sabor del ramen que su madre había preparado. Canturreaba una tonta canción sin dejar esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sasuke no le perdía detalle mientras que su propio almuerzo esperaba frente a él. Ninguno parecía dar pie al evento de la noche pasada y no lucían avergonzados el uno con el otro.

—Si vas a comer con esa estúpida sonrisa en tu cara, dobe, me marcho. —amenazó Sasuke recargando el mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

—Mah, mah, Sasuke, no te amargues, comer con una sonrisa hace que se disfrute mejor la comida.

—¿Dónde has escuchado semejante tontería? —Sasuke alzó una ceja incrédulo. Tomó su almuerzo y lo abrió recibiendo frente a él una porción de arroz blanco, camarones empanizados y un pequeño frasco de vidrio con tres pastillas. Sasuke frunció el cejo en desagrado.

—Neh, ¿Qué te prepararon para comer? —preguntó Naruto alargándose exageradamente para echar un vistazo en el plato de Sasuke, ignorando el frasquito añadió: —Se ve rico. Neh, ¿Quieres que combinemos los almuerzos? Nos llenaremos mejor.

—Si quieres. —soltó neutral. Pegaron más sus pupitres y en ambas loncheras el almuerzo comenzó a revolverse. Naruto sonreía emocionado y con los ojos brillándole. Sasuke le miraba discreto, siendo testigo de esa sencilla felicidad en el rostro de su amigo. El recuerdo de la noche anterior arribó a su mente, sintió un estremecimiento que le obligó a enderezarse en su sitio y bajar la mirada esquivo. ¿Por qué Naruto no decía nada respecto a eso? Sus labios estuvieron hinchados y adoloridos gran parte de la noche; Sasuke apoyaba la idea de que el rubio le debía, mínimo, una disculpa por su tosquedad.

—Ah, me falta el agua caliente para el ramen. —se puso en pie. —Espérame un momento, no tardo. —Sasuke le siguió con la mirada hasta verlo salir, regresándola enseguida hacia el frasco de pastillas. Sin mucho preámbulo lo tomó, se puso en pie y aventó el frasco por la ventana.

—No me jodas con eso.

Minutos fue lo que le tomó a Naruto regresar con el agua caliente (notó la ausencia del frasquito con pastilla, pero no comentó nada). Lo sirvió sobre el ramen revolviéndolo enseguida y con una radiante sonrisa tragó los fideos. Sasuke tomó un pequeño camarón llevándolo a su boca.

—¿En verdad es tan bueno? —la pregunta de Sasuke rompió la concentración de Naruto. —El ramen… ¿Sabe bien?

—¿Quieres probarlo? —alzó los palillos con fideos frente a los labios de Sasuke. —Anda, di "AH" muy grande. —por la forma en la que Naruto le tendía los palillos le hacía pensar a Sasuke que el rubio hablaba en serio. Naruto esperaba algún grito o grosería por parte de su amigo pero al verlo acercarse a los fideos y peor aun, comerlos hizo caer a Naruto en un estado de mutismo.

—Sabe a plástico.

—¡BASTARDO!

Sasuke era bueno rompiendo las perfectas imágenes que Naruto se formaba para con su persona.

—Pero si a ti te gustan, está bien.

Naruto podía jurar que sus mejillas habían adquirido el mismo color de la granada. Desvió el rostro avergonzado y una torpe sonrisa asomó en sus labios. ¿Eso era una aceptación por parte de Sasuke? Un agradable calorcillo cubrió el pecho de Naruto y su estomago hormigueaba. Regresó su atención a Sasuke percatándose que éste ni le había retirado la mirada. Los ojos azules de Naruto bajaron a los labios finos de su amigo, obligándolo a relamer los suyos. Se fue inclinando un poco más a la par que su corazón seguía acelerándose. Podía escuchar la lluvia caer ahora muy lejana, la charla de los amigos del salón tapada por su atención en Sasuke, todo carecía de importancia. Quería volver a besarlo. Aunque no fueran novios, aunque estuvieran en el salón… no le interesaba.

—Sasuke…

El pelinegro chocó su frente contra la de Naruto rompiendo la burbuja de ensimismamiento.

—Estamos en el salón, dobe… si nos ven crearemos un gran escándalo y dudo que quieras otra suspensión.

—¿Eh? Entonces… ¿Se puede en otro lado? —preguntó Naruto con los ojos radiantes. Sasuke ladeó avergonzado la cabeza y asintió sin verle a la cara. Y la alegría de Naruto creció tanto en su pecho que desbordó en un impulsivo beso en la mejilla. Si Sasuke estaba de acuerdo, no era necesario cambiar su amistad por noviazgo para besarle.

La primera duda en su enorme lista de _**Incógnitas Misteriosas que Rodean la vida de Uchiha Sasuke**_ (era un titulo muy largo debía cambiarlo) ya estaba resuelta; podían besarse sin problema siempre y cuando no fuera en la escuela. Sasuke se acomodó mejor en su asiento ahora con la vista fija en el yeso que aún cubría su muñeca. Naruto comía con renovadas energías sin ser testigo de la mirada inquieta que el pelinegro le lanzaba. Aun rodeaban demasiados misterios a Sasuke, tantos que Naruto no podía simplemente ignorarlos, era su amigo después de todo, ambos estaban obligados a confiarse sus más ocultos secretos y Sasuke sospechaba que no podía guardarlos por más tiempo.

—Naruto…

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa hoy?

El camarón empanizado que se iba a llevar a la boca cayó contra el pupitre haciendo un ruido sordo.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, los profesores encargando trabajos como si sus alumnos no tuvieran vida social, las libretas llenas de apuntes, alguno que otro examen preliminar para prepararlos en las siguientes pruebas académicas. Por cuarta vez en el día el profesor Kakashi hacia acto de presencia y sacaba Sasuke del salón bajo la atenta y hasta ácida mirada de Sakura, a Naruto de repente le dio la impresión de que la chica seguía muy molesta por no ser elegida; Uzumaki sabía que entre escuelas y amigos, Haruno no se tocaba el corazón, ella era demasiado responsable y aplicada. Incluso hubo una ocasión donde Ino y Sakura pelearon por el primer lugar, tanto que en tercero de primaria ninguna se habló hasta que quedaron en grupos separados y eso había sido hasta quinto. Naruto agradecía no ser _tan_ aplicado, no se imaginaba a Sakura como enemiga.

La ultima clase concluyó y con ello el calvario de los alumnos. Naruto metía sus libros en la mochila sin apartar la mirada del banco de aún vacío de Sasuke. Su mochila seguía ahí en el suelo, vacía como ya acostumbraba a estarlo. Naruto se sentó de nueva cuenta a esperar a Sasuke. Poco a poco el salón fue quedando vacío.

—¡Naruto! —llamó Shikamaru con Kiba tras él. —Iremos a mi casa a poner la consola. ¿Te vas a conectar para jugar un rato?

—No puedo. Iré a casa de Sasuke, además ando castigado y me quitaron el aparato. —rio Naruto con simpatía.

—Que molestia. De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos el lunes. —

—¡Mah! Shikamaru, espera. Conéctate a las nueve, quiero hablar contigo sobre eso.

—¿Eso? –Kiba alzó una ceja curioso y Shikamaru asintió tras rodar los ojos soltando una frase al aire que a Naruto le sonó como un "Qué problemático". Kiba se despidió no sin antes recalcarle que era un idiota por dejarse castigar, ganándose un insulto por parte de Naruto. El salón quedó desocupado, con Naruto aún en él.

Pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde cuando la llovizna se había convertido en una fuerte lluvia. Las clases extracurriculares fueron canceladas (Naruto agradecía que la suya empezaba hasta la siguiente semana) y ya únicamente quedaban profesores en el colegio, pero Naruto seguía ahí, en ese mismo pupitre esperando a Sasuke. Se acurrucó en su sitio intentando no pasar tanto frío, pero el salón ya había perdido el calor de sus compañeros dejando el lugar helado. Iruka, el tutor que tanto llamó la atención de Naruto pasaba casualmente por el pasillo encontrándose a su alumno aún ahí.

—¿Naruto? La lluvia está empeorando,

regresa a tu casa. —se acercó al menor que negaba con fuerza. —¿Tuviste problemas con tus papás? —otra negativa. —¿Estas castigado? —el mismos movimiento de cabeza. —¿Entonces que haces aquí?

—Espero a Sasuke, quedamos de ir a su casa. —soltó necio y hasta enojado Naruto.

—¿Uchiha? —Naruto asintió. —Lo siento, Naruto… pero él ya tiene rato que se fue a su casa. Su padrino vino por él casi antes de la salida.

—¿Eh? —Naruto se enderezó en su sitio. —¿C… cómo? ¡Pero quedamos de ir a su casa! ¡El mismo me invitó! —reprochó Naruto casi con rabia. Iruka de repente no sabía que era lo que debía decir para calmar al muchacho.

—Bueno, Naruto… fue imprevisto, yo no…—pero Naruto lo cortó seco con un fuerte manotazo contra el pupitre.

—¡Que se vaya al diablo! ¡Él y todas sus malditas incógnitas, no puede romper una promesa así entre los dos! —tomó su mochila de mala gana, así como la de Sasuke y con prisa, empujando algunos escritorios que se interponían en su camino, salió del salón. Iruka se quedó ahí de pie con la palabra en la boca.

Con el paraguas olvidado en el salón de clases, Naruto dejaba que la fuerte lluvia le cayera de lleno en la cabeza, pero ese no era un dato que le interesara. Se sentía dolido y hasta burlado. En verdad llegó a pensar que conocería un poco más de Sasuke ese día, que éste por fin había cedido aunque sea un poquito, permitiéndole entrar en su vida, pero estaba tan equivocado. Lo dejó plantado, esperando horas en ese salón. Su recorrido fue lastimero, más por su postura alicaída y fantasmal. Tras algunas paradas llegó hasta el parque cercano a su casa, era de esperarse que no hubiera nadie en él, todos los niños estaban resguardados en sus casas. Se sentó en un mojado columpio dejando caer las mochilas; se concentró en la de Sasuke, ni se había dado cuenta de que la tomó. Frunció más el cejo tomándola y aventándola a lo lejos cayendo cerca del resbaladero y salpicando en un charco lodoso.

—¡Eso te mereces, Sasuke bastardo! —gritó con fuerza poniéndose de pie y pateando contra el suelo. —¡Mentiroso! ¡Idiota! ¡Cara de niña! ¡Cabello de loro! ¡TEME! —su grito fue opacado por un trueno y Naruto cayó de rodillas con las manos apoyadas contra el suelo. Un discreto espasmo y sorbido de nariz; apretaba con tanta fuerza sus dientes, pero ni así podía evitar que las gotas de lluvia mojaran su rostro y se llevaran sus lágrimas.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora:<p>

¡Chicas! (Y chicos si es que hay alguno 8D), muchas gracias nuevamente por escribirme sus opiniones respecto al fic, realmente para mi es algo muy grato leerlas. Cada vez me motiva más y más.

Aprovecho para comentarles que la etapa de doce años de estos niños está por acabarce y ahora si empezarán los verdaderos problemas; como verán ahora todos están muy niños para si quiera comprender o entender un poco los sentimientos que tienen, más Naruto que siempre parece que anda en Babia XD. Pero ya grandecitos a ver si no quiere ser novio de Sasuke 8D. Aunque creo que ese es el menor de los problemas en este fic.

¡Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y me sigan acompañando en esta historia! Para decir juntos LIBEEERATE... Ah, no ¿Verdad? Seríe equivocada. ¡RASENGAN! 8D.

¡BayBay!


	5. Tu historia

Todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor **Kishimoto Masashi**. Si fuera mio hace mucho que le hubiera vendido los derechos a Rankai para que ella nos deleintara con sus increíbles historias 8D.

Serie: Naruto

Autor: RiriSkull

Pareja: NarutoxSasuke

* * *

><p>Kushina cambiaba el paño ya caliente de la cabeza de su hijo, llevaba en esa tarea las últimas dos horas, pero por más que remojaba el rostro de Naruto con agua helada este seguía igual de hirviente. Su hijo tenía una temperatura muy alta y a palabras del doctor que no hacía mucho les dio una visita, no bajaría tan sencilla. Kushina estaba molesta, pero no con Naruto, si no con el pequeño pelinegro de nombre Uchiha Sasuke, a su modo de ver las cosas, desde que Sasuke entró a la vida de su hijo esta se había vuelto más conflictiva. Ella sabía que Naruto no era ningún santo, menos un muchachito aplicado o de buenas calificaciones, pero si era alguien con tan buen corazón que era fácil de apasionar. Y ella no era estúpida, Sasuke apasionaba a su hijo, tanto que le hizo pasar gran parte de la tarde anterior bajo una fuerte y helada lluvia que para ese momento era una ligera nevada fuera de pronóstico. Fue suerte que Minato decidiera cambiar el rumbo esa noche de viernes y pasar por el parque donde Naruto estaba, sentado en la resbaladilla con los bracitos a su alrededor en un burdo intento de proporcionarse calor. Para ese momento, Naruto ya presentaba fiebre. Discutieron por largo rato Minato y Kushina sobre las actitudes tan mal premeditadas de Naruto, sin llegar a un acuerdo. Ambos opinaban diferente, pero con ganas de tener a Naruto protegido de cualquier daño.<p>

La puerta se abrió y Minato entraba con una colcha en brazos. Se acercó a Kushina y le cubrió la espalda para después abrazarla.

—¿Cómo sigue?

—Igual... espero que para mañana mejore. —susurró aun afectada por la pelea con su marido.

—Naru es fuerte. Para mañana estará como nuevo. Ya verás. —motivó besando la mejilla de la pelirroja. Kushina sonrió apagada llevando su mano hasta la de Minato.

—No quiero pelear contigo, Minato. Pero compréndeme un poco...—pidió desgastada e intentando que su voz no se quebrara.

—Lo hago, Kushina, así como también intento entender a Naru. Ponte en su lugar, es nuestro hijo, sabes que no tiene mucho que hizo buenos amigos. —le recordó Minato sin poder evitar que su mente viajara a los primeros años de clase del menor. Siempre solo. —Sin embargo, el siempre se mostró feliz y ahora que tiene a alguien que en verdad le despierta afecto, creo que debemos apoyarlo.

—Aun así... ¿Por qué un niño tan conflictivo como él? Minato, no es secreto para nadie, tu sabes lo que ese muchachito pasó. —volteó a verle alterada. —¿Y si lleva a Naruto a malos pasos? Quien sabe como esté afectado después de lo que le ocurrió. Me aterra pensar que mi hijo caiga en malos pasos por culpa de una mente enferma.

—Ni si quiera sabemos que tan perturbado quedó. Kushina, no te adelantes a los eventos. Naruto quiere tu apoyo principalmente. —se hincó a un lado de su mujer, tomándola de la mejilla. —Quiere tu aprobación nada más, no la mía. Se muere de ganas por qué aceptes a Sasuke y le permitas ser su amigo.

—Minato...—susurró Kushina formando un puchero tan idénticos a los de Naruto. —Lo intentaré. —murmuró bajito dejando ver una linda sonrisa en sus labios. Frunció el cejo ahora segura. —¡Además, qué se piensa dejando a mi hijo plantado! ¡Como madre no puedo permitir que los esfuerzos de Naruto se vean entorpecidos!

—Tampoco te sobre emociones. —pidió Minato riendo por el repentino cambio de Kushina. —Pero ahora Naru podrá pelear con más seguridad por esa amistad. Gracias al apoyo de su madre. —retomó el abrazo con Kushina, quien sonrojada, volteó a verle con ojos rebosantes de felicidad.

Ya con el domingo anunciando su llamada con la misma nevada ligera y alfombras blancas que cubrían el pavimento, Naruto recibía la mañana aún con algo de temperatura, pero Kushina agradecía que al menos ya estaba despierto. La noche del viernes y todo el sábado su hijo quedó sumido en la inconsciencia. El cuarto de Naruto estaba inmerso en la oscuridad, el rubio no se molestaba en dejar que la luz entrara, aun en su mente vagaba la idea del plantón de Sasuke, en cómo éste ni si quiera se había molestado en mandarle un mensaje de disculpas o comunicarse con él, pero Naruto recordó, tristemente, que el único que había estado interesado en contactarlo había sido él; Sasuke jamás le mostró interés por su correo electrónico o celular. Nunca. Sus puños se apretaron hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. El único fascinado en esa amistad siempre fue Naruto.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Kushina entraba con una bandeja de comida y la misma radiante sonrisa maternal.

—Naruto, hora de la comida. Vaya, pero qué oscuridad. —soltó acomodando el plato con sopa y un jugo de manzana en la pequeña cómoda junto a la cama de Naruto, éste seguía decaído y con los ojos nublados. —Venga, Naruto, come para que te recuperes. —pidió Kushina sin dejar esa sonrisa de sus labios. Naruto no le contestó, su cabeza punzaba y la sola actividad de pensar le dolía.

—No tengo hambre...

—De eso nada, anda come o si no, mañana no tendrás energías para la escuela. —tomó la temperatura de Naruto con su mano. —Ya casi no hay fiebre.

—No tengo hambre y no quiero ir mañana a la escuela. —sentenció Naruto tenso y con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Porque tu amigo te dejó plantado? —soltó severa Kushina. Naruto se encogió sobre su sitio esperando el regaño de su madre. —Vaya Uzumaki que resultarse ser, Naruto. Dándote por vencido a la primera.

—¡Y qué importa! —retó a su madre con la mirada. —¡No te agrada Sasuke, entonces debe darte igual si voy o no para pedir explicaciones!

—¿Y desde cuando mi opinión importa para que sigas con él? —preguntó calmada. Naruto parpadeó extrañado. —Es tu amigo, eres tú quien debe aceptarlo y luchar por la amistad. ¿No?

—A él no le interesa...—bajó la cabeza desilusionado por aceptar tal idea. —, a Sasuke no le interesa.

—¿Sólo por eso dejarás esto así? —Kushina alzó el puño. —No señor, primero debes darle una lección y que sepa que a un Uzumaki no se le deja plantado y se libra tan fácil. —alzó el puño como si fuera a golpear a Naruto, pero únicamente dio un suave golpecito en la cabeza rubia. —Que sepa que tu amistad es verdadera... es lo que importa.

—Mamá...—murmuró Naruto sin creer el tremendo cambio del cual era testigo. —¿Estás enferma?

—¡Mocoso, grosero! ¡Claro que no! —chilló Kushina dándole un fuerte porrazo en la cabeza.

Naruto estaba feliz, no por el golpe; su madre aceptaba la amistad con Sasuke, lo motivaba a seguir luchando por ella y por más extraño que fuera, Naruto sentía refrescadas ganas por encontrar respuestas a la vida de Sasuke. Lo tenía decidido, mañana molería a golpes a Sasuke con tal de obtener una disculpa por dejarlo olvidado en el colegio.

Con ánimos renovados, Naruto se cambió apurado al uniforme del colegio ese lunes en la mañana, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos trastabillando casi al final, en dirección a la cocina donde su desayuno lo esperaba. Su cabeza aún punzaba y un menudo mareo le impedía moverse a libertad, pero una ligera mentirilla fue necesaria para no saltarse ese lunes de escuela. Debía enfrentar a Sasuke y no se podía posponer más. Salió de casa despidiéndose de sus padres, se motivó gracias al radiante sol que lo recibió afuera, aun persistía la nieve, pero ésta ya era casi escasa. Tuvo suerte que no le tomó demasiado llegar al enorme enrejado de la puerta principal del colegio, aunque muchas veces suspendió su carrera para apaciguar el necio mareo que por poco y lo tumbaba.

Se apoyó en la pared de concreto fuera de la escuela llevándose una mano a la cabeza intentando aplacar el mareo. Sus mejillas volvían a colorearse.

—Argh... no me jodas, ya estaba mejor. —se quejó Naruto en silencio. Sacudió su cabeza pero en vez de menguar el dolor éste se acrecentó. —¡Ouch! Mala idea... muy mala.

Los alumnos comenzaban a llegar y entre algunos saludaban a Naruto que les devolvía el gesto reprimiendo una mueca de dolor. Hinata, su compañera tímida de salón, le vio y con una sonrisa pequeña se acercó al rubio.

—N... Naruto, buenos días. —susurró con un hilo de voz.

—Ah, Hinata, buen día. —saludó Naruto, aunque percibió un ligero nerviosismo en la chica, y el rubio temía que Hinata tuviera un ataque ahí mismo. No dejaba de temblar. —Oi, ¿Te sientes bien?

—A... ah, sí... es que yo...—Hinata tomó su mochila apurada y comenzó a hurgarla bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto. Sacó un pequeño paquetito de color rosa y un listón azul. —L...las preparé ayer, yo... bueno, son de vainilla con chocolate, ¡Son para ti! —casi gritó bajando la cabeza colorada y los brazos extendidos frente a Naruto.

—¿Eh? ¡Galletas para mí! —soltó emocionado Naruto alumbrando su rostro con una enorme sonrisa. —¡Gracias, Hinata, ahora tengo un postre para la hora de la comida!

Algo alejado de la nueva parejita, Sasuke (quien se bajaba del auto negro que siempre lo llevaba a la escuela) miraba rabioso a Hinata, pero no lograba descifrar el porqué de su coraje. Dando un fuerte portazo al carro, Sasuke caminaba hacia Naruto y Hinata, pasándolos de largo pero el rubio alcanzó a verlo, disculpándose con Hinata, tomó la bolsita con galletas y fue tras Sasuke.

—¡Oye, bastardo! —gritó Naruto ganándose la atención no nada más de Sasuke, pero el pelinegro no volteó a verle. —¿Qué demonios pasó contigo el viernes? ¿Se te olvidó nuestro compromiso o es que tu memoria reten... rement...?

Sasuke rodó los ojos irritado pero una sonrisilla divertida se asomó en sus labios, disimulándola justo al momento que volteó.

—Memoria retentiva, dobe. Hasta para insultar eres malo.

Los alumnos seguía caminando hacia patio del colegio y algunos se pegaban al enrejado para ver a ambos niños que pronosticaban una pelea. Sakura, junto a Ino se miraron con gestos preocupados. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke seguían fuera de la escuela, cosa que el rubio tomaría a su favor, así podría golpear a Sasuke sin verse afectado por una nueva suspensión.

—¡Cállate, Sasuke, teme! —ordenó Naruto apretando los puños haciendo chillar la bolsita. El dolor de cabeza le punzó pero evitó cualquier queja. Alzó el puño y corrió con la intención de golpear al pelinegro. Sasuke lo esquivó fácilmente, pero aún así notó la torpeza en los movimientos de Naruto, cada golpe que el rubio intentaba propinarle era incierto y hasta débil; esquivando una patada por parte de Naruto, Sasuke decidió hablar:

—¿Qué te pasa, dobe? Pareces trapo de lo pésimo que te mueves. —ofendió Sasuke cruzando los brazos. Naruto apretó los dientes lanzándose de frente y otra ronda de golpes y esquivos fue presenciada por los alumnos. El carro negro que había dejado a Sasuke seguía ahí estacionado y unos ojos rojos eran testigos por medio del retrovisor de la deprimente pelea.

—¡Suficiente, llamaré al profesor Iruka! —chilló Sakura corriendo hacia el interior del instituto, Ino continuó viendo la pelea.

—¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¡Pártele la cara a Naruto! —animó Ino incitando a los demás alumnos con gritos y vitoreo para ambos peleoneros.

—Cállate, Ino, ¿para qué los alientas? —se quejó Shikamaru con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

—¡Es divertido, pueden suspender clases por esto! —soltó emocionada la rubia. Shikamaru rodó los ojos.

—¿No deberíamos ayudarlo? —preguntó Kiba que apenas llegaba al colegio.

—No. —dijo tranquilo Shikamaru. —Es cuestión de segundos para que Naruto caiga. Está enfermo.

—¿Eh? —tanto Kiba como Ino voltearon hacia Shikamaru. —¿Cómo sabes?

—Se le nota.

Y justo como Shikamaru predecía, el límite de Naruto estaba llegando, frente a él ya no estaba la figura de Sasuke, si no una mancha borrosa difícil de definir, su rostro estaba perlado por una capa de sudor y las mejillas rojas. Sacudió la cabeza mareándose más.

—¿Es todo? Gato miedoso. —mofó Sasuke, aunque la sonrisa no le duró mucho, sus ojos no perdieron detalle del torpe correr de Naruto y como éste le lanzaba un mal golpe, Sasuke logró esquivarlo a tiempo, pero lo que no previó fue el pesado cuerpo de Naruto viniéndosele encima. El terror dibujó un desencajado gesto en el rostro de Sasuke, pero sin atreverse a mover de su sitio amortiguó la caída de Naruto con su cuerpo, deteniendo un seguro golpe en su cabeza contra el pavimento gracias al codo derecho que golpeó fuerte contra el suelo. Sasuke sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía haciéndole soltar un alarido de dolor alertando a los estudiantes que seguían fuera.

Sakura llegaba en ese momento con el profesor Iruka, y otros docentes preocupados. Un hombre de larga cabellera y mirada severa bajó apurado del automóvil negro que trajo a Sasuke, llegó hasta el lado del menor que se quejaba sujetando su codo y mordiendo su labio inferior reprimiendo otro vergonzoso gemido. Uchiha Madara, padrino y tutor de Sasuke después de la muerte de los padres del chico.

—¡Sasuke! No lo muevas, quédate quieto y déjame verlo. —pidió el hombre retirando con cuidado el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto. Sasuke no opuso resistencia. —Está roto... —apuntó algo irritado.

—D...duele...—confesó Sasuke enterrando su rostro contra el pecho del hombre. Por más fracturas que tuviera, Sasuke no lograba acostumbrarse al punzante dolor de un hueso roto.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —fue la pregunta que Iruka soltó ante el alboroto de niños. Una profesora de cabello rizado y lentes ovalados regañaba a los alumnos por seguir fuera del colegio, obligándolos a entrar al instituto de una vez. Iruka llegó con Naruto y Sasuke, tomando al rubio al encontrarlo en peor estado que Sasuke. —Naruto, ¿Señor Uchiha, qué ocurrió aquí?

El hombre se puso en pie con Sasuke bien sujeto de los hombros. —Ambos se agarraron a golpes de la nada. La verdad no sabría decirle bien que ocurrió, yo únicamente esperaba que Sasuke entrara al instituto para poder irme a mi clínica. —se explicó Madara algo ansioso y con las quejas de Sasuke apremiándolo. —Si me disculpa, me retiro, debo llevar a mi ahijado al hospital.

—¡Ah! Espere, señor Uchiha...—Iruka se cortó un poco y acomodó a Naruto en sus brazos. —Por favor, déjeme llevar a Naruto también, se lastimo fuera de la escuela y nuestro reglamento dice estrictamente que no se hace responsable de él. Por favor.

—Claro, suba a mi auto. —los cuatro entraron al automóvil y sin perder tiempo se dirigieron hasta la clínica que atendía el padrino de Sasuke. No tardaron más de unos minutos en llegar y una enfermera se llevaba a Naruto para poder atender su fiebre y Madara enyesaba el codo de un callado Sasuke, Iruka se había marchado alegando que no podía perder las clases pero que llamaría a los padres de Naruto para que fueran por él a la clínica.

—Ya es el segundo yeso en este mes, Sasuke —comenzó Madara dándole al menor una mirada desaprobatoria. —¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender? Tu no...

—Yo sé lo que debo y no debo hacer. —cortó Sasuke contemplando a su padrino con ojos gélidos. —Me tomó por sorpresa, fue todo.

—Como sea, evítame la necesidad de dejarte como momia si te siguen _tomando por sorpresa_. —Madara caminaba hasta la salida del pequeño consultorio. Sasuke quiso matarlo con los ojos. —Tus padres me dejaron tu custodia, mínimo por ellos cuídate un poco. —antes de salir se detuvo. —¡Ah! Y a las cinco te toca la medicina, no quiero trucos.

—¿Dónde está Naruto? —preguntó ignorando las últimas palabras de su padrino.

—En el cuarto de descanso.

—Perfecto. —sin el menor respeto, Sasuke pasó de largo a su padrino caminando con tanta confianza por la clínica, después de todo le pertenecía al mayor. Madara lo siguió hasta perderlo de vista y tras soltar unos gruñidos decidió dar inicio a su trabajo.

La clínica de Madara Uchiha era un pequeño edificio que se dedicaba a consultas de menor riesgo, exclusivo para personas de clase alta que detestaban los hospitales; era prestigiosa más por siempre estar actualizada en sus investigaciones, aunque para Sasuke esto venía sobrando, su padrino no le agradaba de nada a pesar de que éste siempre se había mostrado preocupado por su familia, Sasuke encasillaba esa preocupación en una sola cosa: Interés. Siendo el hombre soltero, sin hijos a los cuales heredar su consultorio, Sasuke muchas veces llegó a pensar que el interés de su padrino sobre él era para heredar la clínica, cosa que el menor se negaba rotundamente, odiaba la medicina, era inútil y sin resultados prósperos. Por él no había logrado nada.

Entre sus cavilaciones llegó al cuarto donde Naruto descansaba, sin mucho preámbulo entró y caminó hacia la cama, tomó una silla sentándose junto al rubio.

—Mira nada más, dobe. —susurró Sasuke con mala cara. —Venir enfermo a la escuela.

—Quería... patearte el trasero. —la voz adormilada de Naruto alertó a Sasuke.

—Ah, estás despierto. Era de esperarse, la inyección que te pusieron seguro está surtiendo efecto ahora. —dijo con tono casual y desinteresado. Naruto se acomodó mejor en la cama sintiendo la cabeza ligera.

—¿Dónde estamos? —miró curioso a su alrededor, esa no era la enfermería de la escuela.

—En la clínica de mi padrino. Te desmayaste a plena pelea y como no eran los terrenos de la escuela ésta no se hace responsable. —informó Sasuke mientras miraba aburrido el nuevo yeso en su brazo, aun no le quitaban el de la muñeca y ya tenía otro adornando su brazo.

—En la... ¡Tu padrino! —chilló Naruto mostrando una radiante sonrisa. —¡Quiero conocerlo! ¡Anda, Sasuke, preséntamelo!

—¿Estás loco, _usurantokashi_? Ahora está en consulta, solo estorbarías.

—¡Me la debes! Por tu culpa estoy enfermo. —acusó Naruto frunciendo el cejo. Sasuke alzó una ceja sin entender semejante atribución. Naruto desvió el rostro furibundo y entre dientes se sinceró. —Te esperé... el viernes, pero no llegaste. ¡Y me prometí que te golpearía por hacerme eso! A un Uzumaki nadie lo deja plantado. —Sasuke seguía con la misma mirada extrañada, pero ni así dijo algo a su defensa. —Estaba decidido a sacarte una disculpa a golpes, pero bueno, ese no es el punto. ¡Sasuke, bastardo, me debes una promesa y de ser necesario te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que la cumplas! ¡Y yo decidiré cual será esa promesa de ahora en adelante!

—¡¿Qué? ¡Estás loco, dobe! ¡Yo no te debo nada, faltaba más que le tuviera que deber a un idiota como tú! —se negó Sasuke imitando la misma efusividad que Naruto, salvo que la suya era de irritación.

—Oye, ¿Y ese yeso? ¡Así que si logré golpearte después de todo! No cabe duda de que soy muy fuerte, mira que para romperte el brazo. —silbó orgulloso.

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA, DOBE! ¡Ya quisieras lograr si quiera tocarme! Esto me lo hice el fin de semana.

—No es cierto, en la escuela no lo traías. Yo me fijé.

—Pues la fiebre te quemó el cerebro, porque si venía con el yeso puesto.

—Mentiroso.

—Piensa lo que quieras.

Ambos enfrentaron sus miradas por un par de segundos, hasta que Naruto decidió soltar un pesado suspiro cansino y decepcionado, Sasuke desvió los ojos algo apenado, pero no cedería a sus palabras.

—Da igual, comienzo a resignarme sobre tu confianza. —dijo tranquilo Naruto mientras recargaba su espalda contra la almohada. No pudo entender porque ver el ligero gesto de ofensa en el rostro de Sasuke le divirtió, pero se lo merecía. Largos minutos de silencio se apoderaron de ese momento, donde ninguno comentaba nada. Naruto paseaba su mirada por todo el pequeño cuarto como si analizara algún detalle fuera de lugar y Sasuke seguía con la cabeza gacha, absorto en su yeso nuevo. El silencio se había prologando demasiado, tanto que Sasuke comenzaba a incomodarse, no estaba acostumbrado a un Naruto callado. Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, dijo:

—Hace años… pasó una tragedia en mi casa. —murmuró Sasuke aún sin alzar la cabeza. Naruto volteó a verlo apurado sin arriesgarse a hacer un comentario sobre la obvia noticia que conocía. —Es la primera vez que contaré esto —le miró casi con odio. —, así que no repetiré ni una sola palabra.

Naruto se removió sobre su sitio algo incomodo, pero no se atrevió a contradecir a Sasuke. Después de todo al fin podría saber algo del pelinegro, aunque fuera a regañadientes.

Sasuke tomó aire en silencio, en su mente comenzaba a recrearse la imagen de una casa tradicional japonesa, bastante amplia y de patio cuidado. Una familia vivía ahí, un padre severo que reconocía únicamente a su primer hijo, una madre amorosa que siempre sonreía para dar ánimos, un hermano mayor opacando a todos con su sombra de perfección y el hijo menor. Una familia perfecta, rodeada de padres perfectos con hijos perfectos. Incluso Sasuke había llegado a confiarse de esa perfección.

Pasó lentamente la hoja de ese libro gordo de literatura, ya iba por un poco más de la mitad y aunque le resultaba tremendamente aburrido, no podía hacer otra cosa, su hermano había prometido llegar antes de la comida para ayudarle a estudiar y de eso ya pasaban bastantes horas. Cerró el libro pensando que ya no le cabría más información, estiró su cuerpo sintiendo cada hueso tronar y se relajó tras soltar un prolongado gemido, con algo de hambre se decidió a asaltar la cocina por una corta merienda. Caminó por los largos pasillos de la casa hasta la sala, Sasuke se sorprendió de encontrar a su hermano ahí, hablando por el celular en murmullos, apenas y lograba entenderle. Con toda la intención de hacerse notar, saludó con un calmado:

—Hermano, ya llegaste. —el mayor volteó colgando enseguida la llamada.

—Sasuke, pensé que estarías con tus amigos. —Itachi caminó hasta el menor. Le palpó la cabeza como un cachorro sacando un gruñido de la boca de Sasuke. Itachi le dedicó una sonrisa.

—No, recuerda que prometiste ayudarme con las tablas apenas llegaras.—le recordó el niño sonriendo oportunista.

—Cierto. —miró el reloj de su muñeca. Le hizo un movimiento con la mano, Sasuke se aproximó y sin notarlo, dos dedos golpearon con fuerza su frente. —Lo siento, Sasuke... pero acabo de hacer unos planes y no puedo posponerlos.

Sasuke resentía el ardor en su frente, sobándose el golpe, enchuecó la boca y soltó:

—Típico en ti, antepones cualquier cita antes que tu hermano.

—Es importante. Ah todo esto, apenas faltan dos semanas para tu cumpleaños. ¿Ya has pensado que quieres? —preguntó Itachi cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —Si pierdes el tiempo mamá te regalará cualquier cosa.

Las blancas mejillas de Sasuke se pintaron de rojo y desvió los ojos negando apenado. —Aun no... están ocupados con mi padrino. —Itachi puso una mala cara que a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertida. —Ya sabes que se la pasa viniendo a revisarme, pero no creo que tarde mucho. ¿A qué hora llegarás de tu compromiso? A lo mejor te espero y te obligo a cumplirme.

Itachi le sonrió cariñoso —Será mejor que no lo hagas. A tu edad es malo desvelarse.

Sasuke negó con fuerza. —Tengo aguante. Además, será más sencillo aprender a dividir si me asesoras. —dijo orgulloso. No era secreto para nadie que Sasuke luchaba mucho para superar a su hermano mayor, quien siempre había sido reconocido por sacar los promedios más altos y los cuadros honoríficos del salón. Itachi, como muchos opinaban, era un prodigio, la sombra con la cual Sasuke debía luchar para ser reconocido. —Quisiera que... me enseñaras a dividir. Apenas eso lo veremos en tercero, pero tu aprendiste mucho antes a hacerlo.

—Pensé que nada más te interesaban las tablas. —apuntó Itachi caminando hacia la cocina seguido por un testarudo Sasuke pisándole los talones.

—Ya no me falta mucho para dominarlas. Soy el único en mi salón que puede sumar, restas y multiplicar sin problema. —se vanaglorió el menor con esa sonrisilla picara que pocas veces mostraba.

—Es bueno que siempre busques superarte, Sasuke, pero...—enfrentó a su hermano e hincándose junto al menor le tomó de la mano. —no permitas que mi molesta sombra sea principal motivo para destacar. Encuentras tus puntos fuertes y trabájalos para que así seas reconocido por tus propios meritos.

—Yo no...—pero no supo que decir. Itachi en algo tenía razón; le fastidiaba ser comparado, que omitieran su nombre para únicamente decir -Igual que Itachi-. Sin saber que decir a su defensa, Sasuke desvió el rostro avergonzado; una puerta siendo abierta distrajo a los hermanos y los padres de ambos, Fugaku y Mikoto, salían con Madara tras ellos.

—Sasuke —la potente y grave voz de Fugaku alerto al menor ocasionando un sonrojo y la mirada gacha en su rostro. —, ve con tu padrino a que te revise. —el menor no se molestó en objetar nada, sin atreverse a alzar la cabeza caminó apurado hacia Madara y ambos desaparecieron de la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de Itachi.

Esa noche la familia estaba sentada en torno a la mesa (a excepción de Itachi), comiendo con tanto silencio que Sasuke tenía la sospecha que algo grande se guardaba la familia, aunque no se ofendía al verse excluido para confiárselo a él. En eso recordó que su hermano le incitó en la tarde a pedir su regalo de cumpleaños; el problema era que nunca sabía cómo expresar algún pedido mientras su padre estaba junto a él. Siempre tan estricto, orillándolo a ver en su hermano un rival al cual no podía derrotar. ¿Su padre estaría consiente de cuanto mal hacia en su relación con Itachi? Bajó su rostro apabullado decidiendo concentrarse en el curita redondo que tapaba el piquete que su padrino le dio esa tarde. Frunció el cejo; su padre lo subestimaba, por estar enfermo siempre dependiendo de una tonta medicina que ignoraba para que sirviera. Viéndolo por debajo como poca cosa y relegándolo hasta el punto de hacerlo un cero a la izquierda. No era su culpa después de todo; gracias a su padrino seguía con su familia. ¿No?

Justo abrió la boca sintiendo un pequeño brillo de valentía impulsándolo a hablar de manera casual con sus padres cuando el sordo sonido de los palillos golpeando la tacita de sopa acalló la muda voz de Sasuke.

—Gracias por la comida. —soltó vehemente Fugaku y sin mirar a nadie en especial se marchó de la cocina, Mikoto tomó los platos y se dispuso a lavarlos. Sasuke se había quedado con la palabra en la boca esa noche.

Durante los días siguientes Sasuke no veía ni sombra de Itachi, cuando le preguntaba a su madre, ella le respondía que seguramente estaba estudiando con sus amigos, pero la mochila olvidada en la entrada de la casa le hacía pensar lo contrario; su padre no daba más información que su madre, exhausto de buscar respuestas donde no obtendría, decidido no darle más vueltas al asunto, dejó de pensar en la vida de su hermano y concentrarse en sus estudios, las pruebas no estaban muy lejos y si no quería seguir ignorado por su padre tenía que mantener sus excelentes calificaciones. Aquella noche, Sasuke tenía la nariz metida en un liviano libro de literatura griega, pasaba las hojas sin mucho interés en su lectura hasta que un ruido sordo le distrajo. Curioso como su edad lo mandaba, salió de su cuarto caminando por los oscuros pasillos de su hogar; notó que en la sala había luz y la puerta corrediza estaba desemparejada, asomó un ojo negro encontrando apenas la mitad de su hermano y el frente de su padre. Al parecer estaban hablando de algo importante ya que murmuraban inentendiblemente.

—Ya te lo dije Itachi, no dejaremos que Sasuke se vaya. —fue la profunda voz de Fugaku que sonaba algo impaciente.

—No le veo nada de malo. Por un mes que Sasuke no reciba su medicina puede estar tranquilamente. —ahora era Itachi quien se escuchaba exasperado. Sasuke sintió emoción al saber que era parte de una conversación donde su padre estaba. No le era del todo indiferente.

—Itachi, tu estás consciente que si Sasuke no recibe su medicamento puntualmente puede llegar a…

Pero la fría mirada de Itachi lo cortó por completo a lo que Fugaku le echó una mirada inquisidora a su hijo.

—Se muy bien lo que sucederá con Sasuke. Me sorprende que ustedes pretendan no saberlo. —dijo cautamente Itachi, cosa que irritó tanto a Fugaku que se puso en pie con intenciones que Sasuke ignoraba, pero antes de hacer algo, Itachi añadió: —Sasuke… la cena estará lista pronto, pero no es razón para espiar conversaciones ajenas.

Fugaku y Mikoto empalidecieron al saber de Sasuke, preguntándose ambos por igual que tanto escuchó el menor de la familia. La puerta terminó de deslizarse y un apenado Sasuke se asomó con la cabeza gacha.

—Lo siento…

—Ah, Sasuke… vamos a la cocina, sirve que me ayudas con la cena. —dijo Mikoto, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Sasuke le siguiera, pero éste se quedó en su sitio un par de minutos más con la vista clavada en Itachi, para después seguir a su madre en absoluto silencio.

Horas después, la cena ya estaba servida y la familia comía absorta en el silencio, hasta que Mikoto decidió romperlo con una casual frase.

—Ah, Sasuke, dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños número siete. —comenzó Mikoto con voz alegre. —¿Has pensado donde quieres festejarte?

—¿Ah? Bueno...—meditó por un minuto su respuesta viendo de reojo a Itachi que lucía sumido en su plato con arroz. —No, no tengo nada en mente aún.

—Mejor así, podemos dejarnos de niñerías de fiestas de cumpleaños o piñatas. —Fugaku miró a Mikoto severamente. —Ya está muy grande para continuar con eso.

—Qué va, si apenas cumplirá siete. —seguía Mikoto pero su frase había sido lanzada al aire. Sasuke bajó su cabeza algo ofuscado. Tampoco era que odiara las fiestas, era una buena excusa para portarse mal y descontrolarse, pero al parecer su padre opinaba lo contrario.

—Itachi dejó de festejarse a los cinco, ya para esa edad estaba muy maduro para seguir con esas tonterías. —refutó Fugaku. Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿Y qué si era más infantil? Le gustaba ser niño.

—Por eso estoy algo amargado. —se burló de si mismo Itachi en bajito, para que Sasuke le escuchara, pero lejos de contentar al menor, sólo logró que éste se enfureciera más. —No le veo nada de malo una fiesta, creo que es lo que esta familia necesita para recuperar un poco el ánimo. Están tan amargados que hacen doler la cabeza.

Tanto Sasuke, como Mikoto y Fugaku miraron sorprendidos a Itachi por su atrevimiento y grosería, pero el hijo mayor no detuvo su lengua y continuó con su sermón.

—Tan concentrados en su propia vida, es molesto...—Itachi tenía la mirada fija en su comida. —como las cosas no paran de suceder y ustedes pretenden no darse cuenta, como lentamente se les acaba el tiempo y no parecen preocupados de ello. Pensando ilusamente que todo es una mala broma. —alzó la mirada mostrando unos ojos fríos, de pupilas dilatadas que expresaban fiereza. —¿Qué se supone que debo callar?

Sasuke no se atrevía a mover ni un musculo, algo grande pasaba en esa mesa pero no lograba descifrar que era, ¿Itachi lo defendía o es que había empezado a divagar? No lo sabía, y temía moverse y ser reprendido.

—¿Te estás escuchando, Itachi? No has parado de decir idioteces. —sentenció Fugaku con el cejo tan apretado que Sasuke esperaba que no fuera a reventarle en cualquier momento.

—¿Lo crees? —Itachi se puso en pie dedicándole a sus padres una mirada asqueada. Se fijó en Sasuke y soltó: —Sasuke, estás siendo criado en un nido de víboras.

Sasuke se impactó por semejantes palabras, mientras que Fugaku iba tras Itachi reclamándole tal falta de respeto. Mikoto siguió a su esposo con los ojos y se enfocó en Sasuke.

—Al parecer Itachi tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza. —susurró la mujer a lo que su hijo asintió sin convencerse mucho. —Termina tu cena, Sasuke.

Desde hacía ya una temporada su hermano actuaba extraño, tan distante e incluso grosero con sus padres, recibía constantes llamadas al celular, salía a horas nocturnas de su casa, se encerraba en su cuarto a veces por días enteros. Si bien sus calificaciones no bajaban en lo más mínimo, Sasuke sospechaba de un problema rodeando a Itachi, pero por más que intentaba comprenderlo, su capacidad mental de seis años le hacía imposible darse cuenta de algo. El amigo de Itachi, un rubio de largo cabello, llamado Deidara lo visitaba demasiado, solo en esas ocasiones Itachi se mostraba un poco más alegre, también su padrino iba mucho más seguido a revisarlo, Madara y Fugaku cruzaban palabras que Sasuke no lograba comprender, aunque sabía que tenían que ver con él y su salud, pero ellos siempre se mostraban alegres, el menor intuía que debía interpretar eso como un gran avance a su pronta recuperación.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta Sasuke, su cumpleaños se asomaba para el día siguiente, aunque intentaba por todos los medios no mostrarse exaltado y feliz (por temor a ser visto como un niño frente a su padre), no podía evitar una sonrisa llena de ilusión. Su hermano había prometido pasar el día entero con él cosa que el menor aprovecharía para aprender todo lo que pudiera de Itachi. No quería ser como él, eso era definitivo, pero aprender de los errores del otro sería una ventaja que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a tomar.

Sasuke caminaba cansino por los pasillos de la casa, aunque su cumpleaños fuera mañana no veía mucho movimiento por parte de sus padres para festejarle, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrado a esa indiferencia. Escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta de la entrada y apurando el paso se encontró con su hermano quien no había llegado ayer a dormir.

—Veo que fue una noche divertida. —sonrió Sasuke imaginando a Itachi y Deidara perdiendo el tiempo entre amigos. Itachi guardaba sus llaves dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón sin poder evitar una mueca alegre por la acusación de su hermano.

—Sigues enojado; pero era importante mi reunión. —excusó Itachi sin dejar ese tono de voz apacible.

—Yo no estoy enojado, pero si sales mañana…

Las palabras de Sasuke fueron cortadas por un pequeño collar con un dije rectangular donde una serie de letras y números estaban grabados, que se mecía de un lado a otro frente a su cara, el gesto de Sasuke cambió a uno contrariado.

—Es parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños. —dijo Itachi como si leyera la pregunta mental de su hermano. Sasuke miraba el collar sin evitar mostrarse retraído, no le parecía un buen regalo viniendo de su hermano. Itachi notaba esa retención en Sasuke y agregó antes de ser rechazado:

—Es importante que tengas este collar, Sasuke. Por nada del mundo lo debes perder o quitar; escucha esto con mucha atención, en el momento que veas que ya no tienes otra salida, ve con Deidara, puedes estar seguro que él sabrá que hacer.

Sasuke no logró interpretar las insistentes palabras que Itachi le soltaba casi atropelladas unas con otras, aun dudoso tomó el collar atándolo a su cuello, no podía evitar la sensación de torpe y delicado que de repente lo golpearon internamente, pero decidió callárselas, sabía que de todos modos su hermano no daría su brazo a torcer para quitarse ese collar.

—¿Y la otra parte del regalo? —preguntó molesto.

Dos dedos golpearon la frente de Sasuke otra vez, Itachi dijo:

—Hoy no, mañana.

—¡Hermano, eso dolió! —chilló Sasuke sobándose la frente.

Itachi le sonrió escueto, el celular dentro de su bolsillo sonó y el gesto del mayor cambió a uno de completa ecuanimidad, tomó el celular y lo contesto alejándose de Sasuke.

—Algo trae mi hermano… esas llamadas y sus constantes salidas. —se dijo a si mismo Sasuke tomando el dije de su nuevo collar. Leyó la serie de números tallados a consciencia, -PSHM184-, para él no tenían valor en lo absoluto, pero si significaba tanto para Itachi que tuviera la bendita cadena puesta, le daría el gusto, sólo esperaba que el regalo de mañana valiera más la pena que ése.

Sasuke despertó pronto ese sábado por la mañana y se quedó un rato más tumbado en su cama; ya era su cumpleaños y por alguna razón estaba nervioso, no quería emocionarse de más y que su padre lo encasillara de infantil, pero le era imposible apaciguar la ligera euforia que experimentaba al cumplir los siete años al fin. Un paso más en su camino de superación a Itachi. El reloj marcó las nueve de la mañana sonando con una estridente alarma que apagó de un manotazo, se levantó, vistió y caminó a desayunar. Sus pasos resonaban entre el silencio de esa mañana, Sasuke se desconcertó ante esto, llegó hasta la cocina y la encontró vacía, su madre no estaba ahí, alzando una ceja con gesto contrariado, caminó hacia el estudio de su padre encontrándolo también vacío. Una disimulada sonrisa se dibujó en los finos labios de Sasuke que comenzaba a formarse una ligera idea de lo que ahí sucedía. ¿Una fiesta sorpresa, tal vez?

Oyó un portazo a lo lejos, se encaminó a la sala y deslizó la puerta asomando un ojo, la espalda de su hermano lo recibió algo alejado, Sasuke terminó de deslizar la puerta y su sonrisa alegre, que había llevado hasta ese momento por la probable idea de una fiesta sorpresa, se extinguió en segundos al ver a sus padres sentados en dos sillas que pertenecían al comedor pegado a la sala, entre ambos dándose la espalda con los brazos atados al respaldo de las sillas.

—Hermano… ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Sasuke sin poder despegar los pies del suelo.

—Ah, Sasuke…—Itachi volteó a verle sonriéndole escueto, con los ojos venosos. Fugaku y Mikoto le miraron alarmados. —Por fin despiertas… ven, toma asiento, estamos jugando.

Dubitativo, Sasuke caminó hasta su hermano sentándose en la silla que el mayor le había indicado hacía unos segundos. Preocupado de sentir como Itachi le ataba las manos, pero sin atreverse a desconfiar de él, se quedó callado esperando a escuchar las reglas de ese juego que se tornaba cada vez más confuso y aterrador.

Itachi caminó hasta el centro de la sala con sus padres en un extremo de la habitación y Sasuke en el otro.

—Las reglas son las siguientes —dijo Itachi, mirándolos. —: Si tu, hermanito, cierras los ojos o se te ocurre desviar la mirada —sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un fino y platinado bisturí con el apellido Uchiha grabado en el mango —te rebanaré el cuello lenta y tranquilamente.

Sasuke asintió con el cuerpo temblándole como hoja, los ojos negros comenzaron a aguadarse en clara señal de que lloraría. No lograba entender que le pasaba a su hermano, ¿Por qué de repente le hablaba de esa manera?

—Esta es la otra parte de tu regalo, Sasuke. No pierdas detalle de él. —reafirmó el bisturí en su mano, tomó fuerte el hombro de su madre y sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke le enterró el filo a Mikoto justo en el vientre, un agudo chillido de dolor salió de su garganta y Fugaku se removía presuroso en su asiento, sin lograr zafarse del agarre. Sangre comenzó a borbotear cayendo espesa al suelo. Los ojos negros de Sasuke no daban crédito a lo que su hermano hacía.

—¡Itachi, detente! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡Estás loco! —bramó Fugaku sin poder ver como su esposa estaba siendo atacada. La desesperación y nervios se apoderaron del hombre en segundos.

Aquello debía ser una broma, pésima, la sangre que escurría de su madre se veía muy falsa y es que le era inadmisible que algo como eso estuviera pasando en su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, los alaridos y llantos de su madre le regresaban a la horrorosa realidad. ¡Eso en verdad estaba pasando! Su hermano no dejaba de apuñalar a su madre salpicando todo a su alrededor.

—N… no… ¡No, hermano, no! —pidió Sasuke sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas rojas del esfuerzo que hacia al intentar desatarse. —¡Hermano, detente, por favor! ¡Deja a mamá!

Pero las quejas y pedidos eran sordos a oídos de Itachi, quien seguía apuñalando a la ya agonizante mujer, mostrando una sonrisa, Itachi se atrevió a meter su mano dentro del estomago de Mikoto quien ya nada más exclamaba arcadas y borbotes de sangre por su boca, casi convulsionando.

—¡Hermano, basta! ¡Ya no! —chilló Sasuke sin tener más fuerza y desviando el rostro compungido, la fuerte y fría mano de Itachi le sostuvo con dureza de la quijada obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué te dije de desviar la mirada? —preguntó entre dientes, con una mirada perdida y venosa que Sasuke, aterrado, no pudo descifrar. —Vas a mirar todo. ¡Absolutamente todo! ¿Entendido?

—¿P… por qué? ¡Hermano! ¡Detente! —gritó Sasuke recibiendo una fuerte bofetada por parte de Itachi, quedando su cabeza completamente de lado y con la mejilla hinchada.

—Estoy harto de esta asquerosa familia. —escupió resentido Itachi, pero la sonrisa enferma descuadraba completamente con sus emociones. —Pensé darte el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza tembloroso, cuando sintió a Itachi alejarse de él un sentimiento de seguridad le calmó un poco, pero fue fugaz al ver como ahora apuñalaba a su destrozado padre.

—¡No! ¡Papá, papá! ¡Hermano, para! ¡No quiero ver esto! —gritaba Sasuke pataleando desesperado, lastimando sus muñecas sin lograr soltarse de la gruesa soga y raspando su garganta. Escuchar a su padre ahogarse con su propia sangre, ver como Itachi no dejaba de apuñalarlo, el cuerpo inerte de su madre desangrado, el apestoso olor de la sangre, y las salpicaduras, todo provocó en el menor un revoltijo en el estomago, sin poder evitarlo unas ganas de vomitar lo asaltaron manchando el suelo y parte de su ropa. —Ya… ya no…

Los gritos y reclamos de su padre dejaron de escucharse, para ese entonces Sasuke miraba abrumado los cadáveres de ambos adultos. Aun con hilos de vómito y lágrimas escurriéndole de la cara, Sasuke no dejaba de repetirle a Itachi que se detuviera, que ya era suficiente, preguntándole a gritos ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer algo tan cruel como eso? Pero, Itachi, en lugar de contestar alguna pregunta de su hermano, caminó hasta él, con el bisturí soltando espesas gotas de sangre que reventaban contra el suelo.

Sasuke experimentó por primera vez en su corta vida lo que era el terror a morir. Un vuelco en el estomago le despertó de su mutismo, sacudiendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro, atrapado por la desesperación y el terrible deseo de supervivencia, Sasuke comenzó a rogar por su vida.

—¡No! ¡No me mates! ¡Por favor no me mates! —gritaba con la garganta irritada, pidiendo en secreto que algún vecino llamara a la policía por sus constantes gritos. —¡No quiero morir! ¡Por favor!

Itachi quedó frente a un tembloroso Sasuke. Alzó la mano sujetando con fuerza el cabello del menor obligándole a verle a los ojos. Alzó el bisturí provocando en el menor un rechazo y nerviosismo que Itachi apaciguó con un fuerte jalón al cabello de Sasuke.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke. —fue la frase más fría y vacía que el niño recibió ese día. Sus ojos no perdían detalle del filoso bisturí y como éste hacia un recorrido hasta el cuello de su hermano. Sasuke tensó el cuerpo.

—¡NO! ¡Hermano, no! —pidió en alaridos desesperados. El bisturí cortó el cuello de Itachi y una cortina de sangre salpicó en el rostro del menor. Los gritos de Sasuke no cesaron en todo ese día siendo testigo de cómo su hermano se desangraba frente a él.

Y casi como un golpe de realidad, Naruto terminaba de imaginarse aquel día, como el hermano de Sasuke lo condenó en su cumpleaños, dejándolo sólo y desprotegido. Por la cabeza del rubio no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo alguien pudo tener estomago y apuñalar severamente a su familia y después suicidarse frente a su hermano?

—Sas...

—Mi padrino me encontró hasta entrada la tarde de ese día. Estuve internado en un psiquiátrico por dos años. —interrumpió Sasuke tranquilo. —Después de eso mi padrino tomó mi entera custodia. Me mudé a su casa y me cambiaron de escuela. —miró a Naruto con esos ojos negros que ya no reflejaban la inocencia de hacia seis años, si no un odio profundo por quien él consideraba su mayor competencia. Itachi. —Jamás le he contado esto a nadie, ni siquiera lograron sacarme algo los doctores que me atendieron.

—Sasuke... no imaginé que tu hermano te obligó a ver todo, yo pensaba que...—pero los constantes hipidos y ligeros sollozos que Naruto aguantaba le hacían imposible decir algo de consuelo.

—¿Lloras por mí, dobe? —preguntó Sasuke ligeramente conmovido. Alzó su mano palpando la cabeza de Naruto como si fuera un perro. Naruto negó mordiendo el mohín que persistía en formarse en sus labios. —Yo estoy bien, Naruto...—pegó su frente contra la de su amigo. —Ahora estoy bien...

—Sasuke...—gimió el rubio abrazando con tanta efusividad al pelinegro, mojando el hombro de éste con sus lágrimas y mocos. —No dejaré que vuelvas a sufrir así, no lo haré, lo prometo. —tomó de las mejillas Sasuke obligándolo a verle directo a los ojos. Sasuke mostró una sonrisa apacible, asintiendo a esa torpe e infantil promesa. Reanimado, Naruto se inclinó chocando sus labios contra los otros, un beso inexperto, pero sin ser tosco. Un roce entre ambos. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que el segundo beso era mucho más cálido que el primero.

Se separaron después de unos segundos, ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas y avergonzados.

—Este fue... mejor, ¿No? —preguntó Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sasuke asintió enderezándose un poco, sin darse cuenta había estado muy pegado a Naruto. —Neh, Sasuke... sólo tengo una duda.

—¿Qué es, dobe?

—¿Dónde está el collar que te regaló tu hermano?

El gesto de Sasuke cambió a uno de completo enojo y asco. Se enfocó en la pared frente a él y sin remordimiento alguno dijo: —Perdido.

—¿Eh? Pero... si tu hermano te dijo que era importante, ¿no? No creo que sea buena idea que no lo cuides, es decir...

—¡Naruto! ¿Por qué querría tener algo de alguien que se dedicó a quitarme todo en la vida?

—No es tanto eso, es que si el te dijo...

—¡Cierra la boca, Naruto! Tú no puedes entenderlo. No quiero nada de él. —sentenció Sasuke caminando furioso hacia la puerta del pequeño cuarto.

—¡Oi, teme! ¡No seas infantil! Que te quedes con un mugroso collar no significa nada, pero pienso que si él te dijo...

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que dijo! No quieras venir a defender lo indefendible, _usurantokashi_. No te conté esto para que empezaras a tomarte atribuciones que no te corresponden; así que olvida lo que te dije y hagamos de cuenta que nunca sucedió.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso, Sasuke. —sentenció Naruto frunciendo el cejo, irritado por la exasperada actitud del otro. —No puedo pretender no saber algo que te hizo daño, pero si puedo ayudarte no dudaré en hacerlo porque te quiero y eres mi mejor amigo. Me meteré en tu vida siempre que piense que puedo ayudar en algo... así me odies por eso. ¡Eso hacen los amigos!

Sasuke se mostró furibundo y cabreado por la necedad de Naruto, con los puños tensos le lanzó una mirada venenosa. —¿Eso piensas? Que por ser mi amigo tienes el derecho de entrometerte en mi vida. —el silencio de Naruto alentó a Sasuke a continuar. —Entonces no veo la necesidad de seguir siendo amigos.

—No hablas en serio. —retó Naruto con el cejo tan apretado que comenzaba a dolerle.

—Deja de entrometerte, Naruto.

—Jamás, Sasuke. —se puso en pie resintiendo un mareo que casi lo obligaba a sentarse de nueva cuenta en la cama. Con algo se esfuerzo llegó hasta el pelinegro tomándolo del cuello de la camisa de instituto. Pegó su frente contra la de Sasuke. —Escucha muy bien esto porque tampoco lo repetiré: Nunca dejaré de entrometerme... nunca dejará de ser mi problema y lo _mejor_, así no me necesites estaré ahí. Que eso te quede muy en claro, Sasuke teme.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Hola, gente!

Uff, ¿Qué puedo decirles? Hacer este capítulo fue lo más difícil en toda mi vida (ay, tampoco XD), pero si fue todo un reto. Me frustré demasiado porque este era un capitulo que desde que se inició el fanfic ya tenía ganas de escribirlo. El pasado de Sasuke era una de las partes que tanta emoción me causaba, y como dije en un principio que este fic no se planeaba tan largo (ya es una reverenda mentira, porque sí que me alargue) el pasado de Sasu-chan se contaría en el capitulo dos y miren nada más como se fue desarrollando todo 8D. Eso me motivaba y a la vez me desesperaba porque veía mas y mas lejano escribir el pasado de Sasuke y ya cuando vi que me acercaba más, llegando al capítulo, viendo la hoja de word que me indicaba el capitulo cinco... ¡ESTABA VACÍA! Fue horrible, nada llegaba a mi cabeza, todas las ideas que tenía se esfumaron o no resultaban tan atractivas como lo suponía. De entrada no quería hacer a Sasu-chan muy dependiente de Itachi, ni a éste muy centrado en Sasu-chan, además que en este capítulo hay demasiadas pistas (por no decir que todas) sobre los _**Incógnitas Misteriosas que Rodean la vida de Uchiha Sasuke**_, (en serio Naruto, cámbiale el nombre ¬¬), pero bueno, al fin está el resultado, me alargué más de lo esperado, pero recompensa de mi parte por hacer el capitulo anterior corto 8D.

Bueno, gente, muchas gracias por leerme otra vez y como siempre un gustazo recibir sus comentarios tanto para decir que el fic les gusta o para asesorarme (que son bastante bienvenidas =D). Les mando un beso y ojitos para sus comentarios XD. ¡GRACIAS!


	6. Sumergido

Todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor **Kishimoto Masashi**. Si fuera mio hace mucho que le hubiera vendido los derechos a Rankai para que ella nos deleintara con sus increíbles historias 8D.

Serie: Naruto

Autor: RiriSkull

Pareja: NarutoxSasuke

* * *

><p>El final de la primavera por fin llegó más rápido de lo que muchos habrían querido. Con las vacaciones de verano tocando la puerta, muchos alumnos ya pensaban en donde pasar su verano cuando apenas comenzaba mayo. La primaria de Konoha estaba cerca de celebrar su tradicional Festival Anual del Deporte Infantil, en el cual muchos de los niños más hábiles participaban y competían entre ellos para ganar una mención honorifica en su certificado de primaria, además de un <em>exento<em> en la materia de deportes. Para Naruto, ése era su día favorito, amaba los deportes de cualquier tipo, resistencia, obstáculos, carreras; pero el deporte que más animaba a Naruto era el Karate del cual era miembro y ese año, por primera vez, dejarían a su club participar en la competencia. Las reglas y los clubs a participar estaban escritos en un pequeño anuncio decorado, pegado en la vitrina de anuncios mensuales.

—¡Increíble! ¡Increíble! —chillaba con orgullo Naruto, pegando más las sudorosas manos contra el vidrio. —¡Muero porque ya sea el festival!

Kiba se le acercó por la espalda y leyó el pequeño cartel.

—Así que al fin tendrás oportunidad de participar en el Festival como miembro de un club y no como un colado. —se mofó golpeando la espalda de Naruto en camaradería.

—¡Cierra el hocico, Kiba! —gruñó desdeñoso. —En este festival me luciré como nunca.

—Ni te emociones tanto, hombre. También participaré y te recuerdo que el año pasado yo tuve el primero lugar en resistencia. —remangó la manga de su uniforme doblando el brazo en pose de superioridad. Continuaron charlando en el corredor de la primaria hasta que un profesor les apremió para que fueran a sus salones, donde ahí los recibió el titular Iruka con la misma amigable sonrisa. Naruto corrió hasta el mayor saludándole y contándole a lengua suelta su fin de semana; Iruka asentía y respondía si le era preguntado algo por parte del niño.

Ya con el salón lleno de alumnos el profesor Iruka se dispuso a dar los buenos días y la orden de exámenes, así como los eventos y festejos importantes que aún faltaban en el ciclo escolar; también comentó acerca de la graduación que ya poco faltaba. Dentro de unos meses los niños de primaria serían jóvenes de secundaria. El profesor Iruka salió de clases y dejó al primero maestro en turno para que diera su clase.

La clase de Matemáticas, impartida por el profesor Hayama Shirakumo, siempre le habían pesado a Naruto, pero ese día resultaban especialmente pesadas. Todo lo que alguna vez aprendió con ayuda de Sasuke, Naruto lo veía tan borroso y con una barrera gruesa de concreto en su mente. Tenían que resolver un problema razonado que involucraba fracciones, ángulos y podía apostar su vida que aún no habían visto los pequeños números arriba de letras y viceversa (¿Cómo se llamaban? Expo... espone... ¡Bah! A quien le importaba, ni se lo sabía); pero el profesor Hayama actuaba como si eso careciera de importancia. Lo único que Naruto conseguía era un fuerte dolor de cabeza y que las letras de su libreta giraran en la hoja.

Curioso de su alrededor, Naruto le echó una mirada a Sasuke, éste no lucía ni por demás abrumado, se le veía bastante tranquilo y al igual que el profesor, los pequeños números a lado de las letras no significaban gran apuro; se percató que ya no tenía los yesos en su brazo pero si un pequeño curita circular en el antebrazo. A su mente llegó el día en el que Sasuke le relató su pasado, de eso hacía dos meses y desde ese entonces no volvieron a tocar el tema, aun cuando Naruto le propuso buscar el collar que insistía en no abandonar sus pensamientos. El único problema era que si Naruto tocaba el asunto del collar Sasuke dejaba de hablarle por una semana y para Naruto era la semana más tortuosa y larga (ya lo había hecho una vez), tampoco estaba dispuesto a visitar al tal Deidara, Sasuke se excusaba -porque para Naruto no dejaba de ser una excusa- con peroratas de que no tenía nada que tratar con un amigo de Itachi y que para él, cualquier asunto que involucrara al mayor era perdida de tiempo. Dos semanas Naruto insistió con el caso: _**Busquemos al amigo de Itachi, Deidara, para preguntas y respuestas**_. Tampoco era idiota y podía percatarse en esos ojos negros cuanto daño le hacía a Sasuke su necedad por saciar sus propias dudas. Resignado, poco a poco dejó de poner su dedo en el renglón y dejando el tema de lado. Aunque aún seguía esa espinita de dudas.

Un trozo de tiza voló por los aires golpeando en la cabeza de Naruto.

—¡Uzumaki, deje de ver al joven Uchiha, que le aseguro que en su cara no encontrará la respuesta al problema!

Las carcajadas de sus compañeros y la encogida de hombros por parte de Sasuke (cubriendo su sonrojo con sus flequillos), obligaron a Naruto a acomodarse mejor en su asiento.

—Lo siento, profesor.

—Dobe…—murmuró Sasuke, aunque Naruto notó de reojo una apenada sonrisilla. Sutiles cuchicheos llegaron a los oídos de Naruto.

—Siempre mira mucho a Sasuke…

—Se la pasan juntos desde que Uchiha llegó. Qué raros.

—Incluso una vez los vi tomados de la mano.

—¿En serio? ¡¿Dónde?

—Son extraños… seguro Uchiha echó a perder a Uzumaki.

—No, a lo mejor es cosa de los dos.

¿Qué era todo eso? Naruto de repente tenía la sensación de saberse observado como un animal de zoológico. Trataba de hacer como que no oía los comentarios de sus compañeros que le perforaban hasta lo profundo de los tímpanos. Apenas disimuladamente, Naruto se atrevió a ver a Sasuke tan impávido a las críticas ajenas, pero él no era como el pelinegro. A Naruto le afectaban en demasía y con un nuevo sentimiento de culpabilidad, enterró la nariz contra la libreta de matemáticas. ¿Tan mal estaba en sus sentimientos por Sasuke? ¿Qué había de erróneo en ellos?

Sakura en tanto, miraba a Naruto con ojos lastimeros, pero sin objetar nada en defensa de éste, decidió regresar su atención al pizarrón. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, las burlas verbales cesaron y poco a poco los alumnos regresaron a sus asuntos, cosa que Naruto agradecía internamente, sin embargo, se percató de un pequeño papel arrugado que caía justo en la libreta de Sasuke (Naruto le miraba por el rabillo del ojo), quien lo desdobló e hizo una mueca de disgusto bastante bien disimulada. Arrugó el papelito y lo tiró al suelo, continuando con su trabajo. Cautelosa y desinteresadamente, Naruto deslizó su pie pisando el papelito con una risilla de éxito. Lo leería apenas todos se distrajeran.

La campana dio por anunciado el fin de la clase, el profesor ni bien dejó la tarea cuando sus alumnos ya se paraban a su siguiente asignatura. Sasuke guardó su libreta en su mochila (la suya extrañamente ya no estaba en la escuela cuando la dejó hacia unos meses) y caminó unos cuantos pasos notando a Naruto aún sentado.

—Dobe —le llamó captando la atención del rubio. —, ¿no vas al laboratorio de computo?

—Adelántate, teme, nada más resérvame un lugar. —pidió Naruto con una sonrisilla. Sasuke se encogió de hombros saliendo enseguida del salón.

Ya con todo el salón vacío, Naruto se inclinó tomando el papel arrugado y sucio. Lo desdobló con una calma que descuadraba completamente con sus nervios e incertidumbre. Al tenerlo por completo estirado, sus ojos azules se pasearon por cada línea escrita con pésima caligrafía.

_**Maricón. Uchiha Sasuke es la puta de Uzumaki.**_

No podía creerlo. No pudo saltarse la clase de computación, pero al llegar al salón notando que Sasuke le tenía un lugar libre a su lado, decidió pasarlo de largo sentándose hasta la última fila frente a una computadora vieja y demasiado lenta. No se atrevió a ver la cara de Sasuke, pero juraba que éste le miraba con ojos pesados. Unas hermosas esmeraldas verdes no perdieron detalle de esto.

En la hora del descanso, Naruto veía a todo el alumnado desde la azotea del colegio, bastante difícil había sido llegar ahí sin que Sasuke lo interceptara. Se sentía por demás extraño por no pasar un descanso junto a su amigo; podía verlo sentado a la sombra de un árbol, con su almuerzo aun cerrado y mirando simuladamente a su alrededor, esperándolo. De repente un sentimiento de culpabilidad golpeó su pecho. Sasuke no tenía más amigos fuera de Naruto (y no porque no pudiera, el pelinegro mandaba a volar a todo el que se le acercara) y ser testigo de cómo se negaba a comer sin su compañía le apachurraba el corazón. Exhaló un profundo suspiro dejando ir su cuerpo hasta el suelo donde se sentó.

Naruto no podía sacarse de la cabeza el recadito pasado. ¿Desde cuándo pasaba algo así? porque él simplemente no podía creer que ese altercado fuera de días, Sasuke parecía bastantito acostumbrado y eso enfurecía más al rubio. ¿Esas ofensas eran solo textuales? ¿Alguien ya se había metido con su amigo y Naruto era lo suficientemente ciego para no darse cuenta? El recuerdo del primer yeso en la mano de Sasuke llegó a su mente:

_Me peleé con unos idiotas por meterse conmigo, ¿Contento? uno quiso dárselas de listo y me rompió la muñeca._

De eso yacía bastantes meses. Sasuke sufría en silencio las agresiones de sus compañeros por culpa suya. Se metía en peleas defendiendo su amistad. Pero ¿Por qué no le pidió ayuda? Naruto no podía comprender porque si eran tan amigos Sasuke prefería pasar solo ese mal momento de su vida. ¡Él también estaba involucrado y se merecía más que un brazo roto! . Estaba furioso, con la cabeza cegada y un nuevo monstruo revoloteándole desde lo más profundo del estomago. Obligaría a Sasuke a confesarle todo; ya estaba llegando a su límite respecto a verse al margen de la situación. No iba a seguir tolerando que le dejaran fuera del partido, menos si Sasuke tenía que ver. Estaba por demás decepcionado de Sasuke.

Una delicada cortina rosa tapó su visión de Sasuke. Sakura se sentaba junto a Naruto cosa que lo descolocó. Sakura abrazó sus rodillas y se permitió ver un poco del azulado cielo que gracias al inicio del verano tenían.

—Me sorprende verte aquí y no con Sasuke. —habló ella rompiendo el silencio.

—No tenía muchas ganas de estar con él.

—Ah...—miró en dirección al enorme árbol y la imagen de Sasuke esperando a Naruto le enterneció. —Parece que tiene hambre. ¿No bajarás a comer?

—La verdad, prefiero quedarme aquí, ya ves que hace un lindo día. —Naruto estiró sus brazos al aire dejando ir su espalda contra el suelo caliente de la azotea. —¿Tu no bajas a comer, Sakura?

Negó con un delicado movimiento de cabeza.

—Estoy a dieta.

Otro silencio se postró sobre la pareja. Naruto perdía la vista en las esponjosas nubes blancas, mientras que Sakura seguía en la misma posición.

—Estas enojado por lo de la mañana. —supuso Haruno sin moverse ni un poco. Estaba algo nerviosa por haber soltado al fin las palabras que tanto la motivaron a estar ahí y no con sus amigas.

—No. —mintió, rodó un poco dándole la espalda a Sakura. —No lo sé.

Sakura giró la cabeza pegando los ojos a la espalda de Naruto. Otro molesto silencio. Para Naruto era extraño como los silencios con Sasuke se sentían tan bien, placenteros, como si entre ambos la sola presencia del otro era suficiente como para arruinarla con palabrerías insulsas. Y ahora, el silencio era endemoniadamente incomodo, casi Naruto podía jurar que la presencia de Sakura le fastidiaba sin razón aparente. Quería que se fuera, no tenía humor de hablar con nadie.

—Pienso que si algo te molesta, puedes decirlo, Naruto. —insistió ella regresando su atención a Sasuke que aun no abría su almuerzo.

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme algo? Todo lo que dicen son mentiras. —advirtió Naruto.

—Aún así, no deja de fastidiarte. No me sorprende que hasta ahora te hayas dado cuenta. —dijo solemne Haruno, estirando las piernas contra el suelo. —Incluso pensé que te lanzarías contra los que andan diciendo que ustedes son _raros_.

Otra vez esa palabra, empezaba a odiar esa palabrita que desde un tiempo era usada para encasillar su amistad con Sasuke. ¿Es que nadie podía entender que lo suyo era especial? Era una amistad de verdad, libre de prejuicios.

—Para mí también son raros. —confesó Sakura sin sonar avergonzada. Naruto giró su cabeza curioso por semejante confesión. —De un tiempo acá tu mundo ha girado en torno a Sasuke, Naruto. Ni entre los hermanos existe algo como eso. Has perdido tu individualismo.

¿Sakura venía a consolarlo? porque de ser así, la chica era malísima. Con el cejo apretado, Naruto regresó a su actual postura.

—¿Qué sabes tú, Sakura? entre niñas es diferente. —se defendió Naruto irritado.

—Puede que sí, pero ni siquiera nosotras somos tan melindrosas con los acercamientos. —rió divertida. —Un poco más y ya estarías besando a Sasuke.

A la mente de Naruto resurgió el beso en el bosque y otro en el hospital. Ambos, muy a su peculiar modo, fueron dulces y especiales. Una torpe sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—A lo que quiero llegar, Naruto... es que si sientes algo mucho más fuerte que amistad por Sasuke, díselo...—volteó a ver a su amigo que ahora parecía bastante interesado en sus palabras ya que había regresado a verla. —, es algo triste ver como no te das cuenta de las cosas y, puede que no sepa como piense Sasuke respecto a esto, pero si puedo percatarme de lo que tú sientes y eso no es amistad, Naruto.

—¡Oye! No me salgas con esas idioteces, Sakura. —gruñó Naruto ofendido por las palabras de la pelirosa. A él no le gustaban los hombres, eso estaba más que claro, podía pasar tranquilamente de ver a Shikamaru o Kiba en ropa interior (cosa que prefería no imaginar ahora) y no sentía absolutamente nada de lo que Sasuke le transmitía. Era diferente, sin un punto de comparación. Con Sasuke era... con Sasuke se sentía, ¿Cómo se sentía? ¿Por qué podía besarle sin sentirlo incorrecto?

—Sólo quiero abrirte un nuevo panorama. —dijo ella levantándose. —Es probable que si logras entender tus sentimientos puedas sentirte más libre, ¿No?

—A mi no me gusta Sasuke. —reprendió entre dientes sin apartar la mirada contra la de Sakura que se la sostenía segura y con un dejo de diversión que ponía más de malas a Naruto. Incluso a ella le parecía cosa de burla su amistad con Sasuke.

—Bien, de ser así...—caminó tranquila hasta quedar unos pasos lejos del rubio, giró su rostro enfrentando a Uzumaki. —, voy a conquistarlo para hacerlo mi novio.

—¡Tu ni lo soportas! —reprendió Naruto poniéndose en pie de un salto. Nuevamente ese monstruo cargado de furia e irritación agolpaba el estomago de Naruto.

—No, pero si lo conozco mejor puede llegar a agradarme. —propuso Sakura abriendo la puerta de la azotea y dejando solo a Naruto.

Había empezado a llover, dándose cuenta por el golpeteo de las gotas contra su rostro. Naruto alzó la cabeza dejando que la lluvia chocara de frente. ¿Por qué no dejaba de llover si quiera en verano? Volteó hacia el enorme árbol, Sasuke ya no estaba ahí. Las dudas comenzaban a hacer mella en su corazón. No soportaba la idea de ver a Sasuke con Sakura, en un noviazgo no había espacio para un tercero. Y Naruto no pensaba quedarse relegado. Metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos del pantalón, dejándose ir de espaldas contra el enrejado.

—Gustarme Sasuke... —susurró al aire. —¿por eso me molesta que Sakura se le acerque? —negó con tanta fuerza que su cabello salpicó. —No, no puedo dejar que ensucien mi amistad con Sasuke, si Sakura quiere andar de novia con él, perfecto. Pero yo llegué primero. Soy más importante. —sus hombros cayeron pesados. —¿Lo soy? —apretó con fuerza los dientes hasta el punto que su quijada dolió. —No quiero... no quiero que Sasuke esté con ella... no quiero...

No lo entendía, por más que intentara esforzarse por comprenderlo, para Naruto era algo completamente nuevo. Jamás le cruzó por la mente que sus sentimientos fueran algo que sobrepasara la amistad; y es que sencillamente no lo veía posible. Ya había tenido una plática similar con Shikamaru, aunque éste lo confundió más, Naruto tenía en claro que Sasuke le gustaba por ser un chico, pero era por la sencilla razón de que no se complicaba la vida. Eran iguales, podían tratarse a golpes o malas palabras y no pasaría de uno que otro moretón. ¡Con una niña no podías hacer eso! Y no por cosas así ya te gustaban tus amigos; era lo mismo que con Kiba, ambos acabaron en golpes muchas veces y nunca tuvo las insistentes ganas de besarle. ¿Por qué con Sasuke sí?

—Me duele la cabeza... —se hincó, llevándose las manos al cabello. —esto es... tan insoportable.

Durante aquel día, Naruto tuvo que esforzarse por atender las clases. A pesar de estar empapado por la lluvia que cayó en el descanso y la cual aún no cesaba; el incesante parloteo del profesor de Geografía era completamente ignorado por los oídos de Naruto, dejando la voz del maestro lejana y difícil de comprender; su mente iba de Sasuke a su relación de amigos y de ahí a las burlas de sus compañeros que acosaban a Sasuke. Sencillamente no podía hacerse a la idea de una relación más profunda. No se visualizaba haciéndose arrumacos entre ellos.

Al finalizar la clase, Naruto guardaba sus libros con tanto apuro que incluso su pluma había caído del pupitre, se levantó y sin ver a nadie salió del salón sintiendo la pesada mirada de Sasuke contra su espalda. Lo estaba evitando y lo peor de todo era que siempre había sido muy malo para fingir demencia o ser un poco más discreto con sus acciones.

Con la lluvia convertida en ligeras gotas esporádicas, Naruto logró llegar a su casa apenas con algo de humedad en su uniforme, tiró la mochila al suelo y sin saludar a su madre subió las escaleras hasta su habitación donde un fuerte portazo le advirtió a Kushina que su hijo no quería hablar con nadie.

Así fueron los siguientes días para Naruto: ignoraba a Sasuke lo más que podía durante clases llegando incluso a cambiar de lugar con otros compañeros con la excusa de que no podía leer las letras del pizarrón, se escondía en la azotea durante los recesos mirando al pelinegro comer solo (había dejado de esperarlo para comer), no cruzaba palabra alguna después del colegio y desaparecía tan repentinamente que hasta el mismo Naruto se sorprendía de sus grandes dotes de escapista. Era el peor amigo y era consciente de ello, pero Naruto se sentía con tantas dudas sobre sus sentimientos por Sasuke que le aterraba equivocarse y echar a perder tantos meses de amistad. Con la idea de aclarar su mente de una vez por todas, Naruto se decidió a no acercarse a Sasuke a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Lo que nunca llegó a imaginar fue que ignorar al pelinegro le costaría más que un reclamo por parte de éste y era que Sakura había cumplido su palabra. La chica no dejaba a Sasuke ni a luz, ni sombra, siempre preguntándole la tarea (aunque ella de sobra la entendía), conviviendo en el salón cada que tenían cambio de clases, incluso en el descanso Sakura dejaba a sus amigas para pasar un rato con Sasuke. Eso no era lo que fastidiaba a Naruto, no por supuesto que no. Lo que le reventaba al rubio era que Sasuke aceptara a la chica con tanta tranquilidad y no le dedicara una de sus típicas miradas asesinas de -Muérete y déjame en paz-. Al contrario, Sasuke se mostraba incluso atento con la chica, dedicándole una que otra mirada y sonrisilla discreta que Naruto juraba le pertenecían. A su mente llegaba una imagen de Sasuke y Sakura en un rincón de la escuela, muy agazapados y casi comiéndose entre ellos; el solo pensamiento le hizo hervir la sangre casi hasta hacerlo rabiar. ¡No! Ni Sakura, ni Sasuke podían estar de esa manera. Ni siquiera congeniaban, Sakura era una sabihonda mandona y Sasuke un ermitaño amargado, semejante combinación nunca se vería bien juntos.

Faltaban dos semanas para el Festival Anual del Deporte Infantil y menos de un mes para los exámenes finales, pero muy diferente de lo que Kiba y Shikamaru pensaban, Naruto no se mostraba feliz en lo absoluto. Poco tardaron en darse cuenta que su cercanía con Sasuke había disminuido y con ello los rumores que tanto molestaban a Naruto. Intrigados por tal cambio decidieron preguntarle sobre el asunto, pero Naruto se negaba a responder, siempre huyendo o mostrando esa sonrisa zorruna que ahora parecía más una mueca.

Para la última clase del día, Sasuke interceptó a Naruto en la entrada del salón, ya con todos fuera, Naruto le miraba con gesto duro.

—Oye, teme, tengo que ir a mi casa temprano. Mi madre puede regañarme. —apuró Naruto cruzando los brazos.

—¿Qué te está pasando estas ultimas dos semanas, dobe? —preguntó sin rodeos Sasuke.

—¿A mi? Nada, quítate. Tengo prisa. —empujó con algo de fuerza al pelinegro y salió corriendo pasillo abajo lejos de la vista de Sasuke. Después de días de no escucharle hablar, un estremecimiento cosquilleó en su cuerpo, y sin ganas de querer comprenderlo volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto una vez hubo llegado.

—¿Qué le pasa a Naru? —fue la pregunta que Minato soltó a Kushina. Ambos en la sala disfrutando de un momento de televisión.

—Ni idea. Ya lleva su buen tiempo así, pero no me dice nada. —confesó Kushina angustiada.

—Si tuviera problemas en la escuela ya nos hubieran llamado. —descartó Minato algo cansado. Naruto era un niño expresivo, pero cuando algo aquejaba a su hijo, éste siempre prefería callarlo y solucionarlo por su cuenta. Minato atrajo a Kushina contra su cuerpo y le besó la cabeza. —Naru hablará cuando lo necesite. Tranquila.

—Lleva también varios días sin hablar de ese muchachito. —se aventuró a decir la mujer.

—¿Muchachito?

—El chico Uchiha. —aclaró separándose de Minato. —Tal vez…

—No, Kushina. Hasta que Naru no nos diga nada, no podemos sacar conclusiones. —apuntó Minato rascando su nariz.

—Moo… Minato siempre me desvías. —se quejó Kushina jalando los cachetes de su esposo. Las ligeras pisadas de Naruto sacaron a la pareja de su momento, fue Kushina quien se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hijo en la sala. —Naruto, al fin bajas. ¿Ya tienes hambre?

Naruto, ya vestido con el pijama y un gorrito en forma de roedor, asintió sin levantar la cabeza. Kushina sonrió y se puso en pie caminando hacia la cocina dejando a ambos rubios solos. El menor aprovechó para sentarse junto a su padre enfocando sus ojos en el aburrido programa de televisión que veían. Minato le miraba expectante, podía leer claramente en el rostro de su hijo las fervientes ganas de preguntarle algo. Minato sonrió.

—No me gusta mucho ese programa. —comenzó para romper un poco el tenso estado de su hijo. —Pero a tu mamá le encanta ver programas policiacos.

—Mamá es algo excéntrica en sus gustos. —susurró Naruto sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

—Digamos que es una mujer fuera de este mundo. —corrigió sonriente Minato. Un silencio se apoderó de ambos y Naruto, un tanto nervioso, se atrevió a hablar con voz quedita y algo avergonzada.

—Papá… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya lo has hecho, Naru. —bromeó Minato, pero al ver la poca cooperación de su hijo supuso que no estaba de humor para bromas. —Tú dirás.

—¿Cómo es cuando alguien te gusta?

Minato no esperaba tal pregunta, al menos no en algunos años. Naruto siempre se había mostrado como un niño demasiado infantil e inmaduro, incapaz de retroalimentar sus sentimientos y ponerles nombres definidos. Pero su hijo se mostraba serio y Minato tampoco podía darle falsas respuestas. Y no era porque tuviera las verdaderas.

—Depende de muchas cosas, Naru —comenzó el mayor con la vista al frente sin prestar real atención al programa. —no es tan sencillo como decir: Ah, me gusta tal persona por esto o aquello. Incluso puede ser complicado.

—Papá, ya lo estás haciendo complicado. —se quejó Naruto.

—Sí, verdad. —rió con torpeza Minato. —Verás, Naru... cuando pensamos que alguien nos gusta no se asemeja en lo mas mínimo con lo que las mujeres sienten. Nosotros no pasamos por los tan mencionados revoloteos en el estomago, o ver todo color de rosa. ¿Verdad?

Naruto asintió, jamás había sentido tales cosas con Sasuke. Eso sólo apoyaba más su teoría de que las niñas eran unas exageradas.

—Nosotros somos un poco más dependientes. —aclaró Minato. —Buscamos a esa mujer que nos ame por quienes somos, pero que sea capaz de jalarnos las orejas cuando hacemos idioteces; que nos haga sentirnos capaz de todo y a la vez temerosos de no lograrlo sin ella a nuestro lado.

—En otras palabras que nos recalque nuestro complejo de macho. —gruñó Naruto alzando una ceja escéptico.

—Venga, Naru, si lo pones así se escucha feo. —rio Minato. —Pero algo así, aunque no lo entiendes del todo aún y es normal, apenas eres un niño. Cuando alguien te gusta, por más que digan que el físico no tiene importancia, no es así… el físico forma parte de todo el embrollo sobre el gusto de una persona.

—Es decir que… si la persona me agrada visualmente, ¿me gusta?

—Sí, te gusta su compañía, su presencia. —aclaró Minato. —Pero no es lo único que tiene que gustarte. También está su manera de pensar, sus opiniones, ideologías, pero eso no significa que debes estar de acuerdo en todo, aunque siempre está el complemento.

'_Me gusta el físico de Sasuke, es lindo, pero su manera de pensar es demasiado retraída, aunque no me quejo, me agradan los retos._' Pensaba Naruto por cada palabra dicha por su padre.

Minato se llevó una mano al mentón organizando un poco sus ideas. —Te gusta verle siempre feliz, puedes asegurarte que sería tu propósito cada que le tienes en frente.

'_Sí… quiero que Sasuke sonría más, que viva como el niño que es._' Pensó Naruto con gesto de triunfo. Fue en ese momento que se permitió dar cuenta que sus pensamientos giraban en torno a una sola persona. Una ligera sonrisa y sonrojo se mostraron en su rostro. '_Sasuke… tu me…_'

—Al parecer ya te aclaraste. —dijo animadamente Minato. Naruto asintió vehemente al ponerse en pie. —¿Y quien es la afortunada?

Durante la segunda semana de verano, Naruto se la pasó más enfrascado en sus clases de karate, ya con el Festival Anual de Deporte Infantil tocándole los talones, sabía que debía prepararse mucho más si quería tener un exento en deportes y lo mejor aún, un primer lugar en karate. Su primer trofeo y ya tenía el lugar ideal para ponerlo. En la cabecera de su cama. El tema de Sasuke aún no abandonaba su cabeza, pero al menos lo tenía un poco más esclarecido y la frustrante necesidad de huir de Sasuke habían desaparecido. Naruto no sabía si lo mejor era haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos; o que el festival estaba pronto por venir y él se sentía en excelente forma; o que anhelaba que fuera el siguiente día para encontrarse con su amigo y expresar a lengua suelta lo que recientemente había descubierto; o que por fin volvería a retomar sus actuales dudas respecto a Sasuke y su pasado. Fuera cual fuera la razón por la que ese viernes todo lucía más brillante, la aprovecharía al máximo entrenando.

—¡Uzumaki!

La peculiar voz sacó a Naruto de sus pensamientos. Entrando al salón de karate se encontraba Rock Lee, un chico de curioso peinado y enormes cejas que Naruto podía asegurar no eran reales.

—Me alegra ver que al fin te dignaste a recuperar clases. —dijo animado. Rock Lee era un año más grande que Naruto y era de los mejores alumnos del profesor de karate, quien era nada menos que Gai, el profesor de deportes. —Este último mes supimos tan poco de ti que Neji insistía en darte de baja.

—Ese Neji, no le daré el gusto. —aseguró Naruto empuñando la mano al aire. —Estuve con unos problemas personales, pero ya todo está resuelto y vengo con energías de más.

—Eso suena bien. —Rock Lee se alejó unos pasos de Naruto, adoptando una pose estirada e incomoda. —¿Te parece si juzgo eso?

Naruto alargó su sonrisa endureciendo el cuerpo.

—Cuando quieras. Aquí te espero.

Se saludaron respectivamente como lo mandaban las reglas y sin esperar uno al otro, se lanzaron en un encuentro de patadas y brazos que se veía bastante reñido. Naruto esquivaba e intentaba dar un primer golpe, pero Rock Lee, a pesar de verse un chiquillo flacucho y raro, mostraba una habilidad y rapidez que al ojo humano era como ver una sombra moviéndose de un lado a otro. Poco a poco los alumnos que aún quedaban en la escuela por sus respectivas clases extracurriculares se fueron apiñando en las ventanas del salón de karate, impresionados por ver a ambos niños pelear con tanta entrega. Muchas exclamaciones se escuchaban cada vez que Rock Lee o Naruto daban alguna vuelta en el aire o se deslizaban en el suelo para acertar un golpe. La pelea era reñida y por el rostro de ambos podía saberse que ninguno estaba jugando.

Rock Lee dio un golpe que Naruto esquivó con su brazo, aprovechando para dar una patada estirada que Rock Lee logró parar imitando el mismo movimiento y ambos se impulsaron hacia atrás, Rock Lee acortó la distancia segundos después lanzando otro golpe, que Naruto apenas logró ver; usando el brazo de Rock Lee como soporte, dio una vuelta en el aire rozando con sus piernas el cabello de Rock Lee. El pelinegro dio un gran brinco, estiró ambas piernas sin darle un golpe a Naruto, éste aprovechó al verle caer al suelo con agilidad e intento un golpe con el puño, pero Rock Lee demostraba una velocidad que a Naruto comenzaba a impacientar. No por nada Rock Lee era famoso por su celeridad. El orgullo del profesor Gai. Los alumnos vitoreaban cada que alguno de los dos atinaba un golpe y apoyaban tanto a Naruto como a Rock Lee.

Rock Lee sonrió justo cuando detuvo una patada de Naruto con su brazo, lo tomó del tobillo y deslizándose hacia el suelo pateó la pierna que Naruto usaba de soporte haciéndolo caer y Rock Lee acercó un puño contra el rostro de Naruto a gran velocidad.

—¡Gané! —afirmó el chico deteniendo su puño a escasos centímetros de la nariz de Naruto.

Naruto estaba agitado, con el rostro sudoroso y una mueca de enfado por haber perdido, pero aun así sonrió y aceptó la mano que luego Rock Lee le tendía para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Perder con Rock Lee era como perder contra un gran oponente. Digno.

—No estás tan oxidado como pensé, Naruto. —sonrió Rock Lee, poco a poco los alumnos desalojaban la ventana para continuar con sus asuntos.

—¿Pues que esperabas? Al Gran Naruto Uzumaki nada lo puede oxidar. —vanaglorió el chico. —¿Participarás en la competencia de karate? Será un gran reto si entras.

Naruto lucía motivado por la idea de pelear con Rock Lee.

—Lo más probable, pero aún está en veremos. El profesor Gai quiere que reserve energías para campeonatos que valgan la pena.

—El festival vale la pena. —se quejó Naruto inconforme con la idea.

—No te ofendas, Naruto. Pero opino lo mismo. No creo poder desempeñarme bien en un festival como el de Konoha. Prefiero un torneo de verdad.

—¿Torneo? ¡Oi, esas son palabras mayores! ¿Has oído de alguno, eh, eh? —preguntó emocionado Naruto.

—Claro, pero aun faltan unos años. No aceptan a participantes de trece años para abajo. —se quejó Rock Lee sin abandonar esa sonrisa calmada.

—¡Increíble! Apenas cumpla los catorce mi meta será participar en uno. —se dijo motivado Naruto con fuego en los ojos. La sola idea de entrar a un torneo eran retos grandes, jamás se lo había planteado, pero ahora que Rock Lee lo mencionaba no le parecía tan mala idea entrar en uno. Continuaron charlando por unos minutos más donde Naruto aprovechó para decirle a Rock Lee que seguiría entrenando por su cuenta para el festival y que esperaba contar con su guía para poder ganar. Rock Lee accedió agradecido.

Salía tarde de su entrenamiento, ya aseado y con ropa casual puesta, a pesar de hallarse fatigado, Naruto aun tenía energías para continuar, pero pasando de las cuatro su madre comenzaría a crear una búsqueda militar con tal de saber su paradero. Pasando por el laboratorio de química, Naruto se encontró con Sakura bajando las escaleras, se extrañó de verle aún en el colegio y supuso que ésta se quedaba en algún grupo de estudio. Recordó entonces su actual estado, apretó con fuerza las asas de su mochila.

—¡Sakura! —le grito dando largas zancadas hasta llegar con la chica.

—¿Qué ocurre, Naruto? —preguntó Sakura, con gesto contrariado por encontrarse al rubio aún en la escuela.

—Sobre la conversación que tuvimos hace unas semanas. —empezó y Sakura asintió sin entender del todo. Naruto alzó el puño al aire doblando el codo después dejando el puño entre ambos. —No permitiré que te quedes con Sasuke.

Sakura miró a Naruto como si nunca hubiera visto a un niño. Pasando unos segundos, la chica mostró una sonrisilla en sus finos labios.

—Entonces ya por fin te diste cuenta.

Naruto asintió sin dejar de fruncir el cejo y bajando el puño.

—Me costó, pero ahora que lo sé no voy a dejarte el camino libre. —sentenció sin apartar sus ojos de las esmeraldas de Sakura. —Le quiero y también pelearé por estar a su lado.

—Siento gusto por ver que al fin aceptaste tus sentimientos, Naruto, pero el tiempo que tuve para tratar a Sasuke me ayudó a darme cuenta de que también me gusta y no te dejaré el camino libre.

—No espero que lo hagas. —dijo Naruto con voz clara.

Sakura lo miraba con tal estupor que Naruto supuso que nunca antes nadie le había retado tan descaradamente, eso sólo infló más su seguridad y continuó con los ojos fijos en ella.

—De ahora en adelante, Naruto —empezó Sakura después de segundos de mutismo. —ambos estamos peleando por el mismo objetivo, pero somos rivales. Desde ahora te digo, no me dejaré ganar, menos por un niño.

Naruto le retuvo la mirada hasta que Sakura dio por terminada la conversación marchándose con paso seguro y confiado. Naruto no la dejó de ver hasta perderla de vista y una risilla astuta se permitió salir de sus labios.

—Depende de Sasuke al final… pero aun así seré yo quien gane el terreno completo en su corazón. Sasuke es mio.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>_

¡Hola, gente!

Uy, las cosas que pasé para escribir este capitulo, me gustó mucho, aunque me estaba alargado de más, era completamente necesario poner tanto la intervención de Sakura con respecto a los sentimientos de Naruto y la charla de Minato con éste. Ambas partes me gustó mucho redactarlas. Un momento entre niño y niña y otro entre padre e hijo. ¡Ah, les aclaro desde ahora, NO soy anti-Sakura. Al contrario, la chica me encanta y no le daré el papel de mala, ni bruja perversa, le daré un roll que se merezca y ayude a Naruto a crecer en el fic =), así que no esperen nada en contra de ella de mi parte, al menos no sin fundamentos.

Apareció Rock Lee, aww, este es un personaje que ya tenía desde bastante rato queriéndolo meter, aunque no es de mis favoritos, ayudará mucho a Naruto en su desarrollo tanto personal como espiritual.

Ahora que el niño sabe por fin lo que siente por Sasuke le tocará luchar contra toda una sociedad para estar a su lado y encima con todos los secretos que engloban a Sasuke 8D.

Sigo sin creerme lo mucho que este fic se ha alargado, es gracias a ustedes que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y recrear más escenarios y posibles embrollos. Muchas gracias la verdad ¡Oh y ya falta muy poco para que estos peques entren a la adolescencia! ¡Si, juegos de adultos XD!

¡Un beso a todas y gracias, de antemano, por sus reviews!


	7. Escenario

Todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor **Kishimoto Masashi**. Si fuera mio hace mucho que le hubiera vendido los derechos a Rankai para que ella nos deleintara con sus increíbles historias 8D.

Serie: Naruto

Autor: RiriSkull

Pareja: NarutoxSasuke

* * *

><p>El lunes pintaba brillante ese día, Naruto despertó apresurado, cambiándose de ropa y bajando las escaleras tan aprisa que tropezó al final de los escalones. Tomó su desayuno, apenas consiguiendo despedirse de su madre con un beso. No recorrió la misma ruta de siempre, se desvió una vez llegando al metro hacia una pequeña tienda de regalos donde los peluches, chocolates y tarjetas románticas abundaban. Naruto paseaba la mirada por los alrededores, cada cosa que veía le parecía más cursi que la anterior; sabía que Sasuke no toleraba los dulces, siempre se quejaba de lo inútiles que eran en los regalos; ni hablar de los peluches, jamás había visto a su amigo con algún muñequito tierno o embelesado con adornos infantiles; descartando también las tarjetas, porque de entrada Naruto no tenía imaginación (ni buena ortografía) para atreverse a escribirle algo a Sasuke. Sin alguna opción favorable o que le no le hiciera verse como un empedernido enamorado, ni a Sasuke como una chiquilla en la espera de muñequitos, desistió de la idea y salió rumbo a la estación del metro. Minutos le tomó llegar a su destino, se bajó y caminó un par de cuadras más hasta llegar a la primaria de Konoha casi media hora antes del timbre.<p>

Dejó caer su mochila contra el suelo junto a su pupitre. Estiró los brazos y dejó caer su cuerpo pesado contra la silla. Sonreía, esperaba ansioso a que Sasuke pasara por esa puerta y poder gritarle cuanto le quería... le quería en verdad. El salón no tardó en llenarse de alumnos, los dedos de Naruto tamborileaban contra el pupitre remarcando su ligera exasperación ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? El titular Iruka hizo su aparición, segundos después de que el último alumno entrara a clases. Naruto se mostraba inquieto, y alzando la mano interrumpió al profesor Iruka antes de que éste diera los tan monótonos buenos días.

—Profesor ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, así como las risillas de burla. Naruto pretendió ignorarlas.

Iruka miraba fijamente a Naruto para dirigirse enseguida a la clase entera y decir:

—Su compañero Uchiha se reportó enfermo, si alguien puede llevarle la tarea del día sería bueno. Bien, ahora...—otra mano alzada interrumpió a Iruka. —¿Si, Haruno?

—Yo le llevaré la tarea a Sasuke, profesor.

Naruto frunció el cejo alzando el puño.

—¿Si, Namikaze?

—Lo haré yo. —contradijo Naruto con esa sonrisilla ganadora. Sakura se sonrió maliciosamente divertida. '_Es mi oportunidad de saber donde vive Sasuke y no pretendo desaprovecharla._' pensó Naruto aun sin bajar el brazo.

—Sasuke entenderá mejor si soy yo quien le explica la tarea. —objetó Sakura ahora en pie.

—¿Y qué? Se aburrirá de solo escuchar: tarea, tarea. —intervino Naruto también en pie.

—Lo importante son las calificaciones que obtenga y contigo, Naruto, se quedará burro.

—¡Contigo se volverá mandón! —meditó un poco. —Diría amargado, pero él es la persona más amargada que conozco.

—¡Argh! ¡Yo no estoy amargada, ni soy mandona! ¡Grosero! —chilló Sakura.

—Ah... pueden ponerse de acuerdo después de clases, niños. —pidió Iruka; Sakura y Naruto se gritaban de extremo a extremo del salón. Dirigiéndose mirada de aversión y desafío, ambos niños se sentaron. Iruka prosiguió con los avisos y tras desearles buen inicio de semana se marchó para darle oportunidad al maestro en turno de dar su clase.

El filo de la jeringa expulsó un líquido de color azul, salpicando el suelo de madera de la habitación de Sasuke. Madara tomó el brazo derecho del niño, limpiando con un pequeño algodón el área. Sasuke no le veía, daba la impresión que ambos estaban enojados el uno con el otro, el ambiente se percibía pesado y estresante.

—Me subestimas, Sasuke —rompió el silencio Madara, intentaba disimular una pequeña risilla de burla, pero el tono en su voz le delataba. —, te confieso que al principio pensé que después de mucho tiempo me harías caso, pero veo que te di demasiado crédito.

Sasuke no hablaba, aunque el gesto en su rostro lo decía todo. Le habían descubierto. La aguja entró de lleno en la piel del niño que apenas hizo una mueca de disgusto, Madara inyectó el líquido mientras continuaba hablando:

—Las pastillas son muy caras, Sasuke; no me parece correcto que las andes tirando por ahí cuando sabes que debes tomarlas. Esos no son lo modales que Mikoto y Fugaku te enseñaron.

—Tu estúpida medicina no ha servido de nada. —habló por fin Sasuke. —Estoy peor que antes.

—Porque quién sabe desde cuando has estado evadiendo las pastillas. —reprochó Madara. —Si no has visto avances es porque tú mismo te has privado de ellos.

—Mentira...—gruñó sin perder detalle de la aguja saliendo de su brazo. —, esta maldita enfermedad no tiene cura... tengo doce año, ya puedo aceptar la realidad tranquilamente.

—Deja la autocompasión, es patético escuchar a un Uchiha hablar así. —dijo Madara con furia mientras tiraba la jeringa en el cesto de basura junto a la cama de Sasuke.—Dedícate a seguir las indicaciones que te doy y deja de causarme problemas. —decía tomando la muñeca de su ahijado y examinándola.

—Fue un maldito entumecimiento, tú eres el paranoico que me prohibió ir a la escuela. —escupió severo Sasuke, Madara ni se inmutó por el tonito osco en la voz del menor.

—Claro, un _entumecimiento_ que no te dejó mover ni un solo musculo del cuerpo. —le burló Madara a lo que Sasuke le regresó una mirada asesina que el mayor ignoró olímpicamente. —No tenemos idea de cuando volverá a suscitarse un evento así, por eso estarás todo este día en observación.

Internamente Sasuke le daba la razón a su padrino, esa mañana había amanecido completamente inmóvil, ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo le obedecía y la sensación de impotencia y sudor frío le recorrieron el cuerpo; llegó a pensar que ese día sería el definitivo y su cuerpo dejaría de funcionar para el resto de su vida. Afortunadamente su padrino le suministró un extraño y denso medicamento que al inicio le quemaba las venas, pero poco a poco la movilidad regresó a su cuerpo. Sasuke no iba a negar lo obvio, el susto que se había llevado esa mañana le alertó significativamente: estaba empeorando y lo peor del caso es que aún no tenían una cura definitiva para su enfermedad. Estaba consciente de algo desde que tenía memoria, su infancia la había vivido postrado en una cama, encerrado en su hogar sin convivir con niños de su edad, dejando que los libros y su hermano fueran la única fuente de diversión; sus padres siempre alegando que era demasiado débil o torpe como para dejarlo ser a sus anchas, sobreprotegiéndolo de todo y todos como si fuera un objeto de vidrio que al primer golpe se rompería. Tal vez era eso lo que más aterraba a Sasuke, saberse tan frágil que el sólo golpe con el suelo por algún descuido en su andar, o el golpe con alguna persona por no fijarse a su alrededor, o el simple hecho de caer de la cama al estar dormido podría romperlo en mil pedazos (tal vez exageraba con eso de los mil pedazos) y poco a poco ese temor se fue cultivando y echando raíces en su mente que ahora era difícil quitarlo. ¿Cuántas veces el titulo de _cobarde_ o _gallina_ no lo habían perseguido? Siempre huyendo de las peleas escolares o sin poder hacer deportes como tanto le gustaría. Esos derechos quedaron resguardados en lo más profundo de su mente, auto convenciéndose de que nunca gozaría de esa pequeña catarsis infantil. No tenía idea de lo que era pelear, esa adrenalina que todo niño siente al querer hacerse notar y salir victorioso después de un encuentro de puños contra otro igual, o correr grandes distancias, sintiendo que tus pies apenas tocaban el suelo de lo rápido que uno era. Sasuke no tenía idea si era lento o rápido al correr. Corría, cuando nadie lo veía, pero sin un rival con quien compararse, esa acción carecía de importancia.

Una pesada mano sobre su cabeza lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Pronto todo acabará, tranquilo. —le motivó Madara, a lo que Sasuke le miraba curioso sin querer delatarse a si mismo. Ambas miradas negras se conectaron y el semblante de Madara cambió a uno un poco más afable, alertando al menor. —Los mismos ojos de tu madre… ¿Te lo había dicho?

—Como unas cien veces. —acotó malhumorado Sasuke sacándose la mano de Madara de encima. —¿Ya has avanzado algo con esa investigación?

—¿La de tu enfermedad? No. Por lo mismo sigo dándote los mismos medicamentos. —le recordó Madara sin mostrarse ofendido por la arisca acción de Sasuke. —Mis colegas siguen trabajando en eso, así que pronto tendremos que internarte para nuevos estudios.

Sasuke sintió como si de repente los parpados empezaran a pesarle, su visión se tornó borrosa y un extremo cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo. '_¿Y ahora...?_' se llevó una mano a los ojos, en un intento de espabilarse un poco.

—La medicina empezó a hacer efecto. Mejor duerme, es muy fuerte. —aclaró Madara. Sasuke asintió, acomodándose en la cama. Madara salió de la habitación de Sasuke segundos después de ver al menor completamente dormido. El celular vibró en su bolsillo, un nombre parpadeaba en la pantalla: DANZO. Madara no dudó en contestar, se le notaba apurado.

—¿Lo has encontrado? ¿Entonces a qué diablos me hablas, imbécil? No me hagas perder mi tiempo, Danzo. —colgó caminando furibundo por los pasillos. —Tengo que encontrarlo... maldición. Maldito Itachi, hasta muerto me jodes la vida.

El receso al fin llegaba, Naruto miraba el colegio desde la azotea (lugar que había adoptado como suyo), junto a él se encontraban Shikamaru y Kiba que devoraba su almuerzo como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¿Una pelea de romance? Se escucha demasiado problemático. —expresó Shikamaru con un emparedado a medio abrir en su mano. No hacía poco Naruto les había comentado a sus amigos sobre su decisión acerca de Sasuke y lo que sentía por él, así como de la intervención de Sakura.

—¡Eh, Naruto! No tenía idea de que caminaras para aquel lado. —se mofó Kiba con la boca llena de comida.

—¿Para qué lado? —Naruto alzó una ceja confundido.

—Ya sabes, que te gusten los plátanos, en vez de los melones. —siguió Kiba.

—¿Qué absurda analogía es esa, Kiba? Menos va a entender. —espetó Shikamaru.

—¿Plátanos y melones? ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?. —preguntó Naruto a Kiba, pero éste simplemente meneó la mano burlón. Naruto ahora veía a Shikamaru.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué tiene que ver? —insistió Naruto con los ojos fijos en los de su amigo.

—En que son temas muy problemáticos —comenzó empujando a Naruto ya que se había acercando mucho de repente. —, y la verdad tratar o hablar de eso es mucho más problemático.

—¡Anda, explícame, Shikamaru! Sabes que puedo ser muy pesado si me lo propongo. —advirtió Naruto deslumbrando con la pícara sonrisa zorruna.

Shikamaru de repente se sintió encajonado y dejando ir la cabeza al frente accedió.

—Mas te vale que me prestes atención, Naruto, que no pretendo andar con preguntas y respuestas. —sentenció Shikamaru severo, Naruto asintió con ahínco. —Eres _gay_. Así de sencillo.

Kiba explotó en una carcajada y Naruto tenía una cara de bobo que difícilmente podía quitarse.

—¡¿Es en serio, Shikamaru? ¡Y me criticabas a mí con mis melones! —Kiba se desatornillaba de risa, apenas pudiendo pronunciar toda la oración. Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, la escandalosa risa de Kiba le irritaba.

—¿Gay? —repitió Naruto aun procesando lo anterior. —Oi... pero esos son los tipos que gustan de otros tipos, ¿No? —Kiba asintió. —Pero a mí no me gustan los hombres, sólo Sasuke.

—¿Y qué se supone que es Sasuke? ¿Un marciano? —preguntó Kiba aun intentando controlar las carcajadas. —Si te gusta uno, te gustan todos, ¿Verdad, Shikamaru?

El mencionado se encogió de hombros con ese gesto apático de siempre.

—No siempre. —apuntó Shikamaru, Kiba alzó una ceja extrañado y Naruto sonrió. —A veces simplemente te gusta la persona. Aún así, Naruto... estas mal. —sentenció el chico. Esa simple frase disgustó a Naruto, obligándolo a estar a la defensiva.

—¿Porque tu lo dices?

—No. Porque es así. Para eso están las mujeres, Naruto. Por más problemáticas, fastidiosas e irritantes que sean ellas —a la mente de Shikamaru no pudo evitar formarse la imagen de cierta rubia interesada. —, son el complemento del hombre (o eso dice mi papá), si estas con un chico, entonces no hay complemento. ¡Naruto, apenas somos niños, no me compliques la vida con absurdos de éste tipo!

—¿Qué me puede pasar? —preguntó Naruto reflexivo.

—¿A ti? Nada. —dijo Kiba, con firmeza mientras daba otra gran mordida a su comida. —A Sasuke mucho.

Aquello previno a Naruto, que ahora tenía su entera atención en Kiba.

—¿Tú crees que alguien se metería contigo, Naruto? Tú no eres el nuevo. Sasuke en cambio tiene mucho que le pisen. ¡Sólo basta mirarlo! Tiene pinta de niña linda, nunca lo he visto pelear (salvo cuando te enfermaste), parece momia de tantos yesos que tiene puestos. Agarraran al más débil para joderlo.

—En este caso: Sasuke. —contribuyó Shikamaru dejando ir su espalda contra el suelo. —Tú ya lo viste, lo molestan mucho y no dudo que ya uno que otro se haya metido con él. Mejor ni te emboles con eso, Naruto... no necesitas más problemas.

—¿Problemas? —susurró apenas con voz Naruto. —Aunque así fuera...

—Así es. —le interrumpió Kiba socarrón.

Naruto le miró malhumorado.

—Aunque así fuera —enfatizó de vuelta Naruto. —, Sasuke sabe defenderse solo, me lo ha demostrado; es bueno esquivando y cansando a otros. Además, me parece que los otros únicamente se meten con él con papelitos o chismes.

—La verdad, lo que haga Sasuke me tiene sin cuidado, no es de mi agrado, ni lo considero importante —Shikamaru no parecía avergonzado de sus propias palabras, aunque Naruto apretaba los puños con fuerza, seguro reteniendo las ganas de golpearlo. —, pero es tu amigo, por lo tanto es importante para ti, y ni siquiera yo puedo hacer de cuenta que no me interesa. Por lo tanto, si por causa de tu necedad de tener a Uchiha a tu lado se meten contigo, no dudaré en actuar.

Naruto relajó el cuerpo y una sonrisa confiada asomó en su rostro, no necesitaba más que esa simple muestra de amistad para confirmar que su camino dirigía a Sasuke.

Las clases dieron su término a las dos de la tarde, Naruto cargaba sobre su espalda una mochila deportiva y caminaba en dirección al club de karate. En manos llevaba un pequeño zurrón con los libros de la tarea (a la cual tuvo que hacer extra esfuerzo para entenderla y poder explicarle a Sasuke). Bajando las escaleras, Sakura lo interceptó de un topetazo.

—¡S-Sakura! —chilló Naruto disculpándose con la pelirrosa.

—Tonto, Naruto... fíjate. —reprochó la chica sobando el brazo herido. —¿Vas a tu clase de Karate? De ser así, déjame llevarle los libros a Sasuke temprano.

—Ni de joda. —Naruto apachurró el zurrón con fuerza. —Saliendo de mi clase iré directo a su casa a ayudarle con la tarea.

Pero con lo que Naruto no contaba era con el papelito pulcramente doblado que Sakura se sacó del bolsillo de la falda y meneaba de un lado a otro a la altura de su rostro.

—¿Y exactamente cómo vas a llegar a su casa? Como verás, ya no son horas de pedir información y la dirección de la casa de Sasuke no te la dará nadie.

—¡Es la dirección de su casa! —obvió Naruto en un fuerte grito. Sakura sonrió encantadora.

—Tendrás que llevarme contigo si quieres saber donde vive. —le canturreó con aire sabihondo Sakura. Sabía que no lograría convencer a Naruto de cederle los libros, entonces lo más prudente que se le pudo ocurrir era que ambos fueran a la casa del Uchiha.

Naruto gruñó un par de maldiciones dirigidas a su propia torpeza. Sin poder discrepar ante la inteligente (y debía admitirlo) astuta treta de Sakura, tuvo que llevarse a la chica a su práctica de karate. El profesor Gai al principio se mostró reacio a dejarla quedar, pero siendo ella tan convincente y coqueta, logró su cometido ganándose un:

—El poder de la juventud puede llegar a impulsarnos a lograr lo que sea.

La práctica transcurrió normal en lo que cabía de la palabra. El profesor les enseñaba nuevas posturas a sus alumnos, mientras que otros se enfrentaban entre sus compañeros para medir habilidades, todos preparándose para el pronto festival. El lugar estaba lleno de gritos y golpes secos que no tardaron en crispar a Sakura, obligándola a salir del pequeño salón de karate, además de que un chico de enormes cejas no le quitaba el ojo de encima comenzando a incomodarla. Naruto la miró de reojo, y sin importarle realmente su estadía ahí, continuó con su entrenamiento. Pasando algunas horas, Naruto se metió a las regaderas, se alistó y salió apurado para no hacer rabiar más a la chica.

—¿Por dónde queda la casa de Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto a Sakura, ambos caminaban por las desoladas calles de la pequeña ciudad.

—Según este papel es una zona residencial. Tendremos que tomar un taxi, a pie llegaremos ya entrada la noche. —explicó Sakura frunciendo el cejo en total desagrado.

—Andando entonces. —Naruto se metió una mano al bolsillo y un monedero de rana apareció frente al rostro de Sakura. —Descuida, soy todo un caballero, yo pago. —esa deslumbrante sonrisa atrajo a Sakura, halagada.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un taxi, Sakura le explicó cómo llegar al hombre tras el volante, y en total silencio se dirigieron a conocer la residencia de Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto no podía explicar con simples palabras el cómo se sentía. Un inexplicable nerviosismo alborotaba su estomago en forma de cosquillas y burbujeos. Las manos le sudaban y su pie no dejaba de tamborilear. Jamás pensó que las circunstancias en las que conocería la casa de Sasuke fuera por llevarle la tarea (agradecía internamente que Sakura estuviera con él, no lograba imaginarse a si mismo explicando algo que tanto trabajo le costó aprender), pero ahí estaba, sentado en la parte trasera de un apestoso taxi. Sonreía, porque era estar un paso más delante de conquistar al pelinegro.

Tardaron cerca de quince minutos en llegar a una enorme zona residencial y se podía notar sin mucho esfuerzo la diferencia de clases y estructuras, el taxi siguió avanzando hasta una pequeña área deshabitada, con abundante vegetación y enormes árboles que parecían rascacielos. En lo alto de una colina se asomaba una colosal construcción japonesa antigua, tanto Sakura como Naruto no atinaban a cerrar sus bocas por la impresión.

—Pensé que ya no habían casas tan viejas. –susurró Sakura muy bajito, pero Naruto logró escucharla y asintió mudo.

Bajaron cuando el taxi ya no podía seguir avanzando, caminaron un poco más de diez minutos hasta cruzar un puente de madera que dejaba ver un cristalino lago; Naruto tuvo que detenerse a observarlo con más detenimiento. Estaba maravillado por la belleza del lugar y un pensamiento cruzó por su mente: '_Sasuke es millonario_.' Llegaron hasta la enorme puerta de madera, ambos niños de dedicaron una ultima mirada de apoyo y fue Sakura quien tocó el timbre de la residencia.

—Sabes, Naruto… no creí que Sasuke fuera de cuna. –susurró muy bajito la chica algo temerosa de no verse presentable.

—¿De cuna?

—Ya sabes… adinerado. –se llevó ambas manos al cabello intentando acomodarlo sin mucho éxito.

La puerta se abrió enseguida y un sujeto con una extraña mascara de espiral que revelaba solamente un ojo les abrió la puerta. Naruto se estremeció algo perturbado.

—B-buenas tardes… es…—Sakura intentó presentarse, pero la chica era un manojo de nervios peor que Naruto. –N-nosotros… esto…

El pequeño ojo de aquel sujeto escrutaba a Sakura de pies a cabeza y Naruto rezaba internamente por pasar inadvertido para el enorme tipo.

—B-buscamos a Sasuke. –soltó de repente la chica en un solo respiro. El hombre asintió y les cerró la puerta en las narices a ambos niños.

—¿Y… ahora? –preguntó Naruto ya con el habla recuperado. –Ese tipo era de miedo, ¡Mierda! Mejor vámonos, Sakura.

—No podemos. –chilló en bajito. –Ya estamos aquí y nos veremos peor si nos vamos. Aguántate como hombre.

Por segunda vez se abrió la puerta y ahora era Madara quien estaba frente a los niños. Naruto no lo reconoció pero tal parecía que el hombre si se acordaba aún del rubio.

—¿Si?

—Señor, somos amigos de Sasuke… de la escuela. –siguió Sakura, Madara no la intimidaba tanto como el sujeto de la mascara. –Venimos para explicarle la tarea de hoy.

Madara alzó una ceja sin romper esa ecuanimidad en su expresión.

—¿Los dos?

Naruto y Sakura voltearon a verse, después asintieron al mayor.

—Ahora está descansando. Aun no se recupera de la fiebre.

—No tardaremos mucho, señor. –insistió Naruto, Sakura le reprochó con la mirada.

Parecía que Madara los analizaba con los ojos y eso ya era bastante incomodo para los niños, después de algunos minutos de mutismo dijo: —Naruto ¿Verdad?

El mencionado se estremeció, pero aun así asintió seguro.

—Sí, señor. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. –con una marcada reverencia, Naruto se presentó sin poder encontrar una respuesta del porqué ese hombre le conocía. Jamás lo había visto, ¿sería el tan mencionado padrino de Sasuke? No se parecía en nada, más porque ese hombre tenía los ojos de un rojo sangre que le ponía alerta. Se preguntó entonces ¿Sasuke también le llegarían a cambiar los ojos ya de viejo? Esperaba que no.

—Tienen cinco minutos. –zanjó el hombre dejando pasar a los niños. Naruto asintió algo aliviado, tomando a Sakura de la mano (la chica lucía algo ofendida por no ser presentada), le sonrió al mayor, pero Madara le seguía escrutando con esos ojos fríos y carentes de algún sentimiento. Tuvo la palpable sospecha de que no le había agradado a Madara.

Llegaron a una puerta blanca (gracias a las instrucciones del hombre enmascarado que había resultado tener un nombre ridículo: Tobi) y colgando de ella estaba un letrero con el nombre de Sasuke grabado. A Naruto no le parecía sorpresa semejante niñería, con tantos cuartos y puertas blancas no dudaba que alguno llegara a perderse y meterse a la habitación equivocada. Sakura tocó tres veces sin recibir respuesta.

—Parece que sí está dormido. –supuso Sakura mordiendo su labio inferior.

Naruto fue un poco más atrevido y giró la perilla para encontrarse con un cuarto pulcro, pero demasiado austero y frío, carente de alguna señal que indicara que era un niño el que dormía ahí. No había juguetes, ni consolas de videojuegos, menos ropa tirada por doquier; lo que abundaban eran libros y libros de tapa gruesa que Naruto jamás se plantearía en leer. Pegado a la ventana estaba una cama destendida con un pelinegro sentado en ella. Sasuke no les quitaba la mirada de encima. No parecía muy feliz de verlos ahí.

—¿Qué hacen en mi casa?

—Sasuke, es bueno verte aliviado. –sonrió la chica apenada.

—¿Qué manera de recibir es esa, teme? Después de gastar el dineral por venir aquí y que nos recibiera un tipo de horrible máscara que nos miraba como si fuéramos una plaga ¡Y encima casi perdernos encontrando tu cuarto! ¿Es el mejor recibimiento que puedes tener? –se quejó escandalosamente Naruto. Sasuke le volteó el rostro enfadado, aún no se le olvidaba el maratónico lapsus de menosprecio que sufrió por culpa de Naruto.

—Ya, Naruto… tampoco es para reprocharle algo. –susurró Sakura intentando menguar ese incomodo ambiente entre ambos niños. –Recuerda que Sasuke sigue delicado y no podemos ocasionar tantas molestias. –hablaba la chica al caminar confiadamente hacia Sasuke.

Pero para el Uchiha la sola mención de la palabra _delicado_ en la misma oración que su nombre le causó un malestar de emociones, dándolas a mostrar con esa mirada gélida y osca dedicada a Sakura, ella se detuvo cohibida y algo lastimada.

—Estamos aquí por la tarea de hoy. –explicó Naruto refunfuñando, el ambiente seguía pesado y ahora era entre los tres. Naruto dejó caer el zurrón en la cama. –Es mucha así que vela haciendo de una vez.

Sakura se tomó la libertad de sentarse junto a Sasuke, pero al pie de la cama. Con manos algo temblorosas, tomó el zurrón y sacó una pequeña libreta de notas. Naruto seguía reacio a ser amable y Sasuke ni siquiera los volteaba a ver.

—Podemos explicártela… para que no se te dificulte. –Sakura intentaba controlar la temblorina en su voz, pero le resultaba difícil. Ella sabía de sobra que Sasuke era frío y hasta cortante con las personas, pero con ella no se había mostrado así en ningún momento, salvo hasta ahora. Justo cuando Naruto estaba con ellos.

—Mira, hoy vimos en algebra unas nuevas ecuaciones…—comenzó Sakura pasando las hojas de la libreta de Naruto, ella se sorprendió al ver la pulcritud y legibilidad con la que el rubio escribió en su cuaderno. '_Sin duda… quería hacer lo mejor para que Sasuke entendiera sin problema alguno_' un dejo de celos apretó su corazón.

Pasaron algunos minutos donde la única voz que se escuchaba era la de Sakura explicando el centenar de tareas de ese día. Naruto se paseaba por la alcoba, pasando los ojos por cada cosa que llamara su atención. Se percató entonces que Sasuke únicamente tenía fotos de un hombre pálido y de ojos amarillos y de una mujer hermosa de cabello negro, supuso al verla con un pequeño bultito en brazos que era su madre. Naruto sonrió embelesado, eran idénticos, Sasuke era una copia al carbón de su madre, hasta eso tenían en común, si no fuera por el cabello rubio y ojos azules que heredó de su padre, sería un doble de su madre Kushina.

—Oi, dobe… no toques nada. –ordenó Sasuke interrumpiendo la perorata de Sakura, y crispando los nervios de Naruto.

—¡Sólo ando viendo! –chilló Naruto rojo por la vergüenza. –Me llama la atención que nada más sean tú y tu mamá en las fotos.

Sakura dejó el libro sobre la cama y llegó hasta Naruto.

—¡Wa! Sasuke, que bella mujer, sin duda heredaste todo de ella.

—Hasta la pinta de niña. –se burló Naruto ganándose un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de Sakura. —¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Sasuke es bastante hombre. Déjalo en paz. –defendió Sakura. —Además, al menos es apuesto, torpe.

—Yo soy bastante guapo. –apuntó Naruto ofendido.

—¿Pueden callarse? Son demasiado escandalosos. –reprochó Sasuke sin moverse ni un poco de la cama. Naruto y Sakura acataron la orden y antes de sentarse la puerta del cuarto se abrió revelando a Madara.

—Sasuke, ya es hora de que tus amigos se vayan. –apuntó Madara casi sin despegar los dientes, los tres niños voltearon hacia el adulto. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que el padrino de Sasuke era demasiado estricto, efectivamente pasaron nada más cinco minutos desde su estadía en el cuarto. Sakura guardaba apurada los libros sin atreverse a contradecir al hombre.

—Te dejamos las libretas, Sasuke. –susurró Sakura logrando encontrarse con los ojos negros del otro, cosa que la emocionó. Naruto frunció el cejo al saberse ignorado. Sin cruzar más palabras, ambos niños fueron escoltados por Madara hasta la salida, cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

—Que modales. –susurró Sakura ofendida. —¿Nos vamos?

Naruto asintió sin apartar la mirada de la ventana que estaba seguro era la de Sasuke. Su estadía en esa casa no fue como la había imaginado, al contrario de saberse bien recibido, Sasuke no había hecho otra cosa más que ignorarlo o tratarlo como si no fueran amigos. Vaya, sabía que seguramente estaba resentido aun por su tonto comportamiento y estar jugando a las escondidillas, pero tampoco era para tanto. Aunque estuviera consciente de sus sentimientos no podía dejar de lado lo mal que el Uchiha los trató, casi parecía que odiaba su presencia en su hogar. Naruto no podía comprenderlo y lo peor era que se juntaban más y más puntos a su lista de intrigas y ninguna parecía querer resolverse.

—Ya habrá otra oportunidad. –se dijo a si mismo alcanzando a Sakura, quien se había adelantado en el camino de regreso a casa. Además, sospechaba que no le había agradado en lo más mínimo a Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke cerró la libreta una vez acabado los deberes, esperaba mañana estar mejor e ir a la escuela, detestaba atrasarse y más por asuntos fuera de su control. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Madara entró con una nueva dotación de pastillas y otra jeringa.

—No me comentaste que tus amigos vendrían. –habló dejando la pequeña bandeja de plata junto al taburete de noche.

—No tenía idea. –fue la seca respuesta de Sasuke.

Madara no apartó la severa mirada del menor, tomó bruscamente su brazo y sin avisar le pinchó dejando que el medicamento se metiera en su sistema. Sasuke emitió un gruñido molesto.

—Sabes muy bien que detesto las mentiras, Sasuke. –la voz de Madara era tan sutil y fría que Sasuke no pudo evitar estremecerse algo incomodo. No aceptaría jamás que tenía cierto temor a su padrino. –Y más las que son tan descaradas como ésta. –soltó de mala manera al niño. –Ese muchachito, Naruto, es una mala influencia para ti. Tan escandaloso y grosero. Puede verse a simple vista que es un busca pleitos, te quiero lejos de él. ¿Entendido? Mocosos como esos es la clara muestra de padres incapaces de criar a un chiquillo.

'_La madre de Naruto… ella es una mujer amable y amorosa con él._' No pudo evitar pensar en la pelirroja, y esa sonrisa tierna y maternal con la que siempre recibía a Naruto al llegar a su casa. Tan atenta con su único hijo. Sasuke no tuvo otra alternativa que acatar a la orden de su padrino. Después de todo… no significaba que iba a obedecerlo.

—Estas de broma.

Con esa sencilla frase Naruto había empezado ese día de escuela, no hacía mucho había llegado al salón casi al toque de queda, al ver el lugar de Sasuke vacío supuso que aún seguía enfermo pero Shikamaru le aclaró que el profesor Kakashi lo sacó del salón un par de minutos antes de que Naruto llegara. Había olvidado por completo el asunto del profesor Hatake con Sasuke y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no la desperdiciaría, alzando la mano pidió permiso para ir al baño, Iruka (renuente a dejarle salir) decidió no perder tiempo en Naruto y darle por su lado y continuar con su clase. Naruto corría por los pasillos buscando a su alrededor, suponía que si Kakashi estaba tratando asuntos escolares con Sasuke, entonces deberían estar en la oficina de profesores. Asomó su cabeza por el ventanal de la oficina, veía a algunos profesores escribir en hojas o la computadora, mientras que otros seguramente calificaban exámenes. Pero nada de Kakashi y Sasuke.

—¿No los ves?

—No, no puedo dar con ellos...—murmuró Naruto a su acompañante. —¿Eh? —volteó a su derecha contrariado. —¡Sakura! ¡¿Que mierda haces aquí?

Sakura le tapó la boca y ambos fueron a dar al piso justo cuando algunos profesores voltearon hacia la ventana curiosos por el escándalo.

—¡Idiota, no seas escandaloso!

—P-pero ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Tú, saltándote una clase! —corrió hacia la ventana que daba al exterior en el corredor. —¿Lloverá?

Sakura le metió un fuerte porrazo en la cabeza.

—¡Imbécil! Supuse que irías a ver donde estaba Sasuke. —sacudió un poco su falda. —Aunque sigue con el profesor Hatake, ¿Pues qué tanto puede hablar con Sasuke?

—¿Sigues molesta porque no te eligió a ti como su pupila? —intuyó Naruto burlón. Otro porrazo fue bien merecido sacándole lagrimitas al chico.

—¿Que tiene de extraordinario Sasuke? —chilló la chica alzando el puño muy irascible. —Sacamos el mismo porcentaje y se decidió por él, ¡Machismo! Eso es lo que es.

—Quien te escuchara, Sakura; hasta parece que odias a Sasuke y me dejarás el camino libre. —propuso feliz Naruto con esa zorruna sonrisa que no le duró mucho, puesto que Sakura ya lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de la corbata del uniforme.

—Ya quisieras, burro. —gruñó entre dientes con la frente muy pegadita a la de Naruto. —Una cosa es la escuela y otra muy diferente nuestra disputa de Sasuke.

Rió nervioso alzando las manos en son de paz y dijo:

—C-claro...

Naruto llegó a una conclusión en ese momento: Sakura daba mucho miedo.

La puerta del despacho de profesores se abrió y Naruto y Sakura atinaron a esconderse hasta el otro lado del pasillo. Ambos se asomaron, notaron a Kakashi y Sasuke caminar en dirección hacia ellos. Se revolotearon sobre sus lugares sin saber a donde más esconderse, hasta que los dos niños se quedaron estáticos detrás del bote de basura que tanto alumno y maestro pasaron de largo.

—Piénsalo bien, Sasuke. Es una oportunidad que no todos tienen. —el tono de voz de Kakashi era algo impaciente.

—Ya lo tengo decidido, profesor, no quiero involucrarme. —refutó Sasuke con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura, escuchaban atentos la plática intentando no moverse lo suficiente y ser delatados por el bote de basura.

—Serías un gran elemento para el equipo. —suspiró derrotado Kakashi. —En vista de que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión, no te quito más tiempo y regresa a tu clase.

—Lo siento mucho, profesor Hatake. —Sasuke hizo una reverencia que le dejó a la vista el bote de basura y cierto pelillo rubio asomándose por ésta. Un tic de sorpresa asomó en su ojo. —Le agradezco el interés de igual modo.

—Pronto cursarán a secundaria y este tipo de asensos serán obligatorios para ti, espero que te decidas por el mío. —dijo el profesor como última esperanza sonriendo con ese ojillo libre.

—Lo tendré muy en cuenta.

Kakashi se marchó dejando ahí solo a Sasuke, quien con las manos en la cintura caminó hasta el bote de aluminio dándole una patada (no tan fuerte) que hizo resonar contra los oídos de los curiosos que salieron quejándose de una segura sordera.

—¡Bastardo, eso no era necesario! —chilló Naruto con dos dedos metidos en los oídos. Sakura se sobaba las orejas, pero sin atreverse a quejarse.

—¿A no? —Sasuke alzó una ceja. —¿Por qué diablos me están espiando?

—Moo... Sasuke, si lo pones así se oye feito. —murmuró Haruno avergonzada.

—Se escucha como lo que es. No me sorprende del dobe éste que siempre quiere meterse en mi vida —apuntó a Naruto con la cabeza, éste en lugar de ofenderse sonrió divertido. —, pero ¿tu, Sakura?

—Es que yo...

—Sakura estaba celosa porque no fue elegida por Kakashi. —interrumpió Naruto, Haruno frunció el cejo y otro golpe dejó a Naruto viendo estrellas.

—¡Cuando te pidan tu opinión habla! —Sakura se compuso enseguida y con rostro tierno miró al pelinegro. —No le hagas caso a Naruto, es un bruto... sólo teníamos curiosidad por saber de ti, de repente ya no estabas en el salón.

—¿_Teníamos_? Tú te me colaste. —murmuró Naruto cruzado de brazos.

—Estaba hablando con el profesor Hatake, ¿No era obvio? —aclaró Sasuke igual de austero. —Regresen a clases que bastante falta les hace a los dos.

Sakura y Naruto tuvieron un pensamiento en común ese día:

—Sasuke es un engreído de mierda.

Sin dejarse resignar, Naruto tuvo la brillante conclusión de que si no obtenía resultados con Sasuke directamente, iría con el profesor Hatake Kakashi para resolver sus propias dudas. Después de todo, no podía negarse. Con ese pensamiento en mente se dirigió hacia donde había visto al hombre caminar. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke ya se habían marchado al salón. Naruto no tardó mucho en dar de nueva cuenta con Kakashi, encontrándolo caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la cafetería.

—¡Profesor! —llamó Naruto apurado. —¡Profesor Kakashi! ¡Aguante ahí!

Kakashi se volteó sobre su sitio, en manos tenía un pequeño libro con el nombre de "_**Haciéndolo en el Paraíso**_", y viendo al niño correr hacia él, decidió guardarlo para evitarse alguna exhibida por parte del alumno.

—¿Qué estaba leyendo? —preguntó Naruto inclinándose al costado sin lograr ver el libro metido en el pantalón de Kakashi.

—Nada importante, ¿Te conozco? —Kakashi le sonrió o eso le pareció a Naruto, porque con el cubre bocas era difícil descifrar alguna mueca por parte del maestro.

—Usted es el profesor de secundaria ¿verdad? Ah que sí. —Naruto pasó de largo la pregunta de Kakashi que lucía algo contrariado por esto —Y ¿Qué hace en los pasillos de primaria?

'_¿Me está interrogando este niño?_' Kakashi le miraba cómicamente aburrido. —Tú eres el amigo de Sasuke, ¿No?

—¿Eh? —Naruto parpadeó sin entender ni un poco a lo que se refería el mayor.

—Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, ¿le atiné? —preguntó Kakashi inclinándose al frente quedando con su rostro a centímetros de distancia del de Naruto, que se inclinó hacia atrás un tanto penoso. —En vista de que no te importa mucho tu hora de estudio, ¿te importa acompañarme a la cafetería? muero de hambre.

—¿A la cafetería? ¡Ni de joda, tengo unas cosas que preguntarle! —chilló Naruto tan impertinente como acostumbraba.

—Oye, niño ¿Sabes que estás frente a un profesor? Háblame con más respeto. —Kakashi no parecía ofendido, más bien acostumbrado a ese tonillo en sus alumnos. —Es de Sasuke de quien quieres saber, ¿Verdad?

Esa sencilla frase captó toda la atención de Naruto que ya estaba pisándole los talones a Kakashi en dirección a la cafetería. ¿Ese hombre sabría de su duda? ¿Cómo es que lo conocía y lo relacionaba enseguida como el amigo de Sasuke? Naruto no se creía (o lo veía tan poco probable) que Sasuke lo hubiera metido en alguna conversación.

La cafetería no estaba muy llenada para esa hora, algunos profesores estaban dispersos mientras desayunaban y consultaban algunas cosas en su computadora portátil, habían alumnos de preparatoria que, o bien se estaban volando las clases o tenían hora libre. Naruto sacudía los pies de un lado a otro en espera de que el profesor Kakashi llegara de comprar su desayuno. Aunque no tardara demasiado, la paciencia no era una virtud del muchacho.

—Listo. —festejó Kakashi dejando en la mesa un plato con huevo estrellado, pan tostado y una taza de café. Le tendió a Naruto un pequeño cartón de leche con chocolate y un panqué. Naruto lo agradeció sorprendido. —Bien, imagino que te preguntarás de donde te conozco.

Naruto asintió ferviente masticando el panqué.

—Eso y qué tanto quiere con Sasuke.

—Ah, ¿Sasuke? No tenía idea de que te interesara el tema de Sasuke. —ironizó Kakashi tomando el café y en un extraordinario y veloz movimiento dio un sorbo.

'_¡¿Q-qué coño?_' Naruto estaba pasmado. '_No logré ver su cara..._', ahora Kakashi sabía que tenía la entera atención del menor.

—Verás, Naruto... ¿Cómo comenzar? —se llevó una mano al mentón. —Cada año, para ser más exacto, el segundo periodo de sexto de primaria, pongo un examen a todos los grupos. Esto con la finalidad de encontrar niños prodigios atorados en grupos regulares y ayudarlos a estimular su inteligencia y que ésta sea aprovechada al máximo.

—O sea que busca cerebritos. —sintetizó Naruto cruzado de brazos. Kakashi dejó caer la cabeza al frente.

—Prefiero el termino _prodigio_, pero sí, lo has resumido muy bien. Este año del grupo A es Sabaku no Gaara, del B está Konan Yutaka y en el C estuvo reñido entre la señorita Haruno y tu compañero, Sasuke.

—¿Y por qué se decidió por Sasuke? Sakura no está nada contenta con eso. —aclaró Naruto recordando a su amiga y los berrinches de ésta cada que era comparada con Sasuke.

—Para poder elegir correctamente a los prodigios se deben estudiar también psicológicamente. —Kakashi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y dejó ir su espalda contra el respaldo. Su desayuno había desaparecido y Naruto se preguntó mentalmente cuándo se lo había comido. —Si tenemos un sólo prodigio por salón entonces no hay mayor problema y el estudio psicológico no es del todo necesario, pero al momento que se presentan dos casos la cosa cambia un poco volviéndose más preventivas.

Naruto asentía a cada palabra de Kakashi. '_Joder... no entiendo ni una palabra._'

—En el caso de Sakura y Sasuke tuvimos que recurrir a sus expedientes escolares y algunas citas con sus padres...

—Pero los papás de Sasuke están muertos. Además Sasuke no tiene mucho de haber entrado, tener un expediente de él es como tener mi libreta de matemáticas: ¡Vacía!

—Tiene un tutor, su padrino —Naruto recordó a Madara y su horrible y tiesa cara, tragó duro—, y respecto al expediente, es verdad. Sasuke no tiene mucho en la escuela como para formar un perfil psicológico completo, pero como debes de saber se puede sacar mucha información si se investiga un poco más a fondo sobre alguien. —aclaró Kakashi, y Naruto tuvo la extraña sensación de que el profesor conocía mucho sobre el pasado de su amigo. —El padrino de Sasuke no lucía muy interesado en trabajar la mente de su ahijado, en cambios los padres de Sakura ansiaban el momento que su hija fuera promovida a un grupo de genios.

—¿Y por qué no se llevó a Sakura si sus papás estaba tan ansiosos?

Kakashi dejó ir su cuerpo al frente y con el codo recargado en la mesa y parte de su mano cubriendo su rostro soltó con aire lúgubre:

—Sencillo: En un muy posible escenario Sakura no representa un potencial peligroso para su propio bienestar.

Naruto tragó pesado. ¿Potencial peligroso? ¿Acaso el profesor Kakashi le estaba dando a entender que Sasuke sería un peligro tarde o temprano?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

**Hola, gente!**

Espero de verdad estén y disfrutando de sus vacaciones 8D. Como verán en la historia al fin se vio algo de la enfermedad de Sasuke y seguramente ya muchas sospechan o creen fervientemente cual puede ser, todo puede pasar en este fic, porque todo está 100% planeado y con claves puestas donde deben de ir ) y que espero que no las esté revolviendo más 8O

¡Minna, saben que disfruto mucho de sus reviews y opiniones! Estas me ayudan y motivan mucho a seguir con la historia, también en saber si estoy atando cabos o simplemente las estoy enredando más XD. Ya saben, sus opiniones son bien recibidas, ¡**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ELLAS**!


	8. Más cerca de ti

—Te lo resumo así, Naruto: Sasuke es un niño genio, cualquier problema de matemáticas, álgebra, datos sobre historia, geografía, procesos químicos, lo que se te pueda venir a la mente, no representa ninguna dificultad para él. Tan es así que incluso programas avanzados como el mío no son tanto reto, pero al menos se mantendrá más ocupado que si estuviera en clases regulares.

Naruto asintió aún con cara asombrada. Sabía que Sasuke era brillante, pero no imaginaba que a ese punto de inteligencia. Intuía ahora porque le parecía tan sencilla la escuela y no tardó mucho en lograr estar al corriente en las clases, pero Naruto sabía también que aquello fue más por Uchiha Itachi, siendo el enorme árbol que tanto opacaba a Sasuke, suponía Naruto entonces, que Sasuke presionó tanto su cerebro que ahora era una esponja automática. Succionando tanto conocimiento como le fuera posible, así quisiera o no hacerlo.

—¿Qué crees que pasa con esta clase de chicos, Naruto, si se les deja de lado? —preguntó Kakashi, sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos, éste atinó a encogerse de hombros sin saber la respuesta. —Se descarrilan. Empiezan a ver la escuela como un absurdo sin retos, dejándola enseguida para ocupar su mente en otras cosas.

—¿C-como qué cosas? —preguntó Naruto pesadamente.

—Algunos pueden simplemente ponerse a trabajar en algo que ocupe sus mentes, otros irse de vagos consumiendo drogas matando sus neuronas... los más peligrosos son los que usan su inteligencia para motivos personales. Siendo capaces de burlar a cualquiera y crear planes perfectos que dejen a más de uno muerto.

—S-Sasuke... ¿Un asesino? No, esto es de locos. Está deschavetado, viejo. —gruñó Naruto dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa haciendo que el vaso con café tambaleara. —Sasuke sería incapaz de convertirse en algo como lo que usted dice, es muy inteligente y sabe que...

—¿No estás escuchando, verdad, mocoso? —interrumpió Kakashi sin inmutarse del arranque de Naruto. —Es un posible escenario, no es nada seguro. Para evitar que niños genios caigan en el círculo vicioso de la rutina se les asignan clases especiales donde puedan explayarse a sus anchas. Sasuke, a diferencia de Sakura, tiene más probabilidades de caer en uno de esos círculos, por la falta de interés en su familia y el obvio asesinato de sus padres.

Naruto entonces decidió sentarse de nueva cuenta, Kakashi lucía demasiado calmado.

—Entonces, ¿Escogió a Sasuke por su perfil _psipo_... _cinco_...? ¡Argh, esa cosa! ¿Eh, eh?

Kakashi sonrió y asintió.

—Mi fuerte es enfocarme en niños con perfiles psicológicos más complicados —Kakashi adoptó una postura más relajada, mirando en dirección a la ventana que daba al patio de juegos. —, pero Sasuke se ha negado día con día a formar parte del grupo.

—¡Tiene que convencerlo! —chilló Naruto cómicamente desesperado. —¡Imagínese si no lo hace! ¡Tendremos un asesino en potencia matando media escuela! —se calló un momento. '_Y al primero que matará es a mi por metiche_' lloró el pobre rubio.

—En serio eres escandaloso. —Kakashi ladeó abromado la cabeza. —Sasuke no se convence tan fácil. Tiene una razón de bastante peso para quedarse en su curso actual.

—¿Eh? —Naruto sonrió cómplice. —¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es? —ahora el morbo infantil salía a flote, corrió su silla hasta quedar muy pegadito de Kakashi.

Kakashi volteó a verle, pero en lugar de contestarle simplemente le sobó la cabeza despeinándolo, a su vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en los pliegues de su cubre bocas.

—Una escandalosa e hiperactiva razón.

—¿Ah? ¡Oiga, me está hablando en claves! ¿Cuál es la razón de Sasuke? —exigió saber Naruto apartando de un manotazo la mano de Kakashi.

—Regresa a tus clases, Naruto. Tú eres un chico promedio, tú necesitas al menos setenta horas al día para sacar una calificación pasable.

—¡Argh, no me toque las narices! ¡Ya voy saliendo del paso solo! —siguió a Kakashi con la mirada, ya que éste se retiraba, se dejó caer pesado contra la silla meditando en toda la información que ahora sabía. El profesor Kakashi quería llevarse a Sasuke a un curso para cerebritos, pero el pelinegro no cedía en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué? era la cuestión. Naruto conocía a su amigo y sabía que si tenía la oportunidad de humillar a otros lo haría enseguida, y más si era Naruto el humillado, pero entonces... ¿Por qué seguía en sexto? ¿Cuál era la razón de peso de Sasuke para continuar con ellos?

—Una escandalosa e hiperactiva razón...—susurró Naruto para sí mismo, tenía los brazos cruzados como si la postura le fuera ayudar a pensar mejor. — Escandalosa e hiperactiva —continuó repitiendo. —, escandalosa e hiperactiva... —su rostro cambió ligeramente a uno abochornado con las mejillas sonrojadas. —Escandalosa... hiperactiva... —su cabeza se ocultó contra sus brazos y su cuerpo presentó un ligero estremecimiento. —Escandaloso... hiperactivo... ¡Soy yo! ¡No se va por mí! —gritó brillante de felicidad Naruto ganándose miradas curiosas de los pocos presentes en la cafetería. —Un momento... ¡SABE QUE ME GUSTA SASUKE! —gritó atormentado.

Pasaba ya la primera mitad del día, las clases transcurrían igual de aburridas a los ojos de Naruto que intentaba balancear un lápiz sobre su nariz, cosa un tanto imposible si se tiene el cuerpo inclinado hacia el frente. De tanto en tanto, le lanzaba a Sasuke significativas miradas que provocaban una torpe risilla. Se sentía especialmente importante, el que Sasuke no abandonara sexto por seguir a su lado hacía que su corazón saltara apurado de emoción y su cara se sintiera muy caliente. Naruto sabía que Sasuke era un chico por demás frígido en cuestión de emociones, jamás le diría algo si quiera cercano a un "_Me agradas_" y ya pedir un "_Te quiero_" era como pedirle peras al olmo. Por eso, el saber que era una razón de peso para el pelinegro de quedarse en sexto era como una especie de aceptación a sus sentimientos por parte de Sasuke.

—Ne, Sasuke...—habló Naruto en bajito para que el profesor no les regañara. Sasuke no despegó sus ojos del pizarrón, pero un sencillo -Hm- motivó a Naruto de seguir hablando. —¿Me esperas saliendo de mi práctica de karate?

Sasuke le miró por el rabillo del ojo, con un gesto de entera duda.

—Claro que no. No puedo llegar tarde a mi casa.

—Serán unos minutos —insistió Naruto. —, además, puedes decir que tuviste que quedarte por alguna tarea, o ayudando a alguien, yo que sé. ¡Ándale!

—No y cierra la boca que quiero concentrarme.

Naruto le lazó una profunda mirada de reproche y entre dientes masculló: —Como si necesitaras mucha concentración.

Los ojos negros del otro chico ahora estaban puestos fijamente sobre su compañero de alado, Naruto no parecía nada consciente de sus palabras, pero Sasuke sabía que esa ignorancia podía pasar como una simple tetra por parte del rubio para conseguir lo que quería.

—A las cuatro en punto. Si tardas un minuto más te olvidas de todo. —sentenció Sasuke a lo que Naruto, sin moverse ni un poco de su lugar, sonrió triunfante. Sasuke se enojó, más porque sabía que cayó en la treta de Naruto y éste se lo restregaba en la cara con esa risilla oportunista y traicionera.

—¿Has logrado dar con él?

—No, si Itachi le dio el collar a Sasuke es obvio que el chico ya no lo tiene, nadie juicioso conservaría algo de alguien que le arrebató todo en la vida. —la voz profunda y vieja se escuchó del otro lado del despacho donde dos hombres separados por un escritorio de caoba se miraban fijamente.

—Tal vez, pero bien sabemos que en la antigua casa de Mikoto no estaba, por ende Sasuke aun debe conservarlo. —Madara tenía fijo sus ojos rojos sobre su interlocutor que lucía un poco ansioso y con insistencia se removía en su silla. —Itachi nunca le dijo nada, pero le dio la llave para descubrir todo... supo mover muy bien sus cartas y ahora estoy en esta encrucijada.

—Dudo mucho, señor Madara, que Itachi hubiera cumplido su palabra, después de todo el chico ya estaba algo tocado, seguramente se inventó esa historia del collar para tenerlo alerta de un supuesto complot y que dejara al joven Sasuke.

Madara giró un poco su silla y quedó de perfil a su acompañante, una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios y el otro sujeto cada vez rezaba más por acabar la cita.

—Mi buen amigo, Danzo... Itachi nunca jugó de manera irresponsable. Cada cosa que hizo la manipuló a su antojo, cada pieza del ajedrez está a su favor para mi mala suerte.

—Pero usted tiene al niño. —atribuyó Danzo como un incentivo.

—Sí, es cierto. Sasuke está en mis manos, pero quiera o no admitirlo, eso también era parte de los planes de Itachi. —gruñó Madara pasándose una mano por el largo y espeso cabello negro. —En alguna parte de la ciudad Itachi tiene a otro involucrado, no hubiera dejado a Sasuke en mis manos de no tener un As bajo la manga. Tengo que dar con alguno de los dos, ya sea el collar o ese maldito apoyo.

—Sería más sencillo dar con esa persona que seguir buscando un collar, ¿No lo cree? —propuso Danzo. —Después de todo no estamos hablando de la policía o algún hombre de gran peso en la ciudad, seguramente era algún amigo de su sobrino. Si me permite decirlo, discrepo de tanta inteligencia por parte de Itachi, incluso me parece demasiado presuntuoso de su parte el creer que aun muerto la situación está controlada. Tuvo que haber cometido algún error.

—Tal vez, pero como hasta ahora todo ha resultado como Itachi tanto predijo, no puedo confiarme. —apuntó Madara. —Ya sea dar con el espía o el collar, cualquiera de los dos me asegura una victoria. Busca posibles aliados con los cuales Itachi pudo congeniar. Todo el mundo tiene un precio, únicamente se debe saber llegar a él.

—¿Un precio? —Danzo estaba confundido. —¿Planea dejar con vida y millonario al que posee la única manera de destruirlo?

Madara negó con el dedo índice. —Danzo, tú ocúpate de encontrar al bastardo espía. Itachi tenía gran afín con mi padre, ahora que lo recuerdo. Pero el viejo quedó tan deschavetado tras la muerte de Mikoto... igual ve a sacarle información al viejo Orochimaru. Itachi seguro algo le dijo.

—¿A Orochimaru? Señor... el hombre apenas sabe donde está parado, dudo que sea de ayuda alguna. —Danzo calló sus siguientes quejas al ser perforado por esa gélida mirada.

—¿Acaso dudas... de mi posible teoría?

—N-no... claro que no, s-sólo pensaba que...

—Ah, tu pequeño error. Tú no piensas, Danzo. Actúas bajo mis órdenes sin discutirlas.

Danzo asintió mudo, sabía de sobra que cuando Madara empezaba a hablar con esos aires prepotentes y frívolos era porque no se tocaría el corazón para matarlo ahí mismo.

—Por eso mismo, Danzo... no permitiré otro error. Mi paciencia se acaba y no puedo avanzar tanto como quisiera con Sasuke mientras el espía y el collar estén fuera de mi alcance. Otro error más, y tu existencia quedará anulada.

Danzo tragó pesado. Madara no amenazaba en balde, si volvía a presentarse frente al Uchiha sin el collar o el espía, su existencia se reduciría a huir de Madara con un fin donde saldría perdiendo.

'_Me estás causando más problemas de los esperados, Itachi..._' pensaba Madara con la vista fija en el cielo despejado. '_Aún así, si las cosas no resultan como lo espero siempre puedo eliminar las evidencias_.' sus ojos bajaron hasta una fotografía donde Mikoto cargaba a un pequeño Sasuke de tres años, su pulgar acarició el rostro de la mujer. '_Sería una pena... es lo único que me queda de ella..._'

—¿Dormir en tu casa? —Sasuke no dejaba de plantearse las posibles dolorosas, lentas y sádicas muertes que podría implementar en Naruto. Detenerlo hasta tarde en la escuela, soportando a los aniñados, ruidosos y molestos alumnos de la escuela por semejante tontería.

—Nunca nos hemos quedado en la casa del otro y como la tuya es más una casa del terror, decidí que sería genial que te quedaras a dormir en mi casa. Después del festival, como un regalo de tu parte por mi triunfo. —Naruto se veía motivado, había tenido un entrenamiento de karate muy estimulante y con el recién baño sus energías estaban cargadas.

—¿Triunfo? —alzó una ceja escéptico. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke. —¿Hablas de un triunfo que ni siquiera tienes aún?

—¡Pero lo tendré, teme! ¡Ya lo verás! —le soltó él. —¡Y ese día, te quedarás a dormir en mi casa y te diré algo muy importante!

—Dímelo ahora. —apuntó Sasuke tranquilo.

—No. No me siento listo. Con mi triunfo ganaré coraje. —Naruto empuñó la mano en frente del rostro de Sasuke, adornando sus labios con esa sonrisilla pícara.

Se miraron por unos minutos que a Naruto le parecieron eternos, hasta que notó como la boca de su amigo formaba unas palabras.

—No me quedo en casas ajenas. —sentenció Sasuke cruzando los brazos.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no, dobe.

—¿Acaso mojas la cama?

—¡¿Q-qué?! —un nuevo tic asomó en el ojo de Sasuke.

—Si ese es el problema ponemos plástico bajo las sabanas y asunto arreglado.

—Oye, yo no...

—¿O te chupas el dedo? —interrumpió Naruto.

—¡Escucha cuando te hablan! —chilló Sasuke irritado.

— Te lo llenamos de chile y verás que ya no te lo vuelves a meter a la boca.

Sasuke sintió las mejillas tan calientes, pero no por vergüenza, si no del coraje por ver que Naruto pensaba que a su edad de doce años aun mojara la cama o peor ¡Que se chupara el dedo! Un fuerte coscorrón detuvo la perorata de Naruto.

—¡Eres un guarro! ¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza para suponer semejantes idioteces?!

Naruto se sobaba la cabeza. —¡No lo digo molestando! Propongo soluciones, es todo.

—¡Nadie te pidió soluciones sobre algo que no es un problema! ¡Dobe! —el sonrojo no disminuía de su cara, Sasuke se sentía más acalorado.

—¿No es un problema? —sonrió más tranquilo olvidando el golpe en su cabeza.

—Claro que no. —desvió el rostro abochornado.

—Usas pañal entonces. ¡Eso es excelente y práctico!

Otro golpe cayó directo contra la mejilla de Naruto, el niño no sabía cuando callar.

—¡Bien, en vista de que no hay inconvenientes, después del festival te llevaré a mi casa! —apuntó Naruto recuperado del golpe, aunque el enorme chichón en su cabeza tardaría en sanar.

—¡Yo no he aceptado nada! —reprochó Sasuke irritado.

—Pero tampoco tienes excusas de peso para negarte. —refutó Naruto con esa sonrisilla tramposa que tanto le gustaba presumir frente a Sasuke.

—Maldito, dobe. —gruñó Sasuke sintiéndose acorralado de repente. —Lo pensaré. —fue su repuesta al momento que desviaba el rostro y se cruzaba de brazos sin querer ceder ante el otro.

—¡Eso! —Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y siendo rápido para que nadie los viera, le besó superficialmente en los labios logrando que Sasuke relajara un poco el cuerpo y se quedara un rato disfrutando del calor de los labios de Naruto y viceversa. —Ya no nos habíamos besado —rió quedito. —, se sintió bien, ¿No?

Sasuke asintió lento, no iba admitir que sentir los labios de Naruto después de varios meses era algo relajante. Esquivó la mirada avergonzado, pero Naruto pudo ver en esas joyas negras que Sasuke también quería ese tipo de contacto con él. Rodeó el cuerpo de su amigo pegándolo tanto como le fuera permitido, pero Sasuke no correspondió el gesto.

—Quédate... por favor. —pidió Naruto aun con esa sonrisa pícara, pero mostrando en sus ojos esa pequeña súplica por ver ceder a Sasuke.

—Te dije que lo pensaré. Confórmate con eso por ahora. —Sasuke decidió que ya habían estado mucho tiempo pegados, se alejó del rubio un par de pasos y caminó en dirección a la salida del colegio. Naruto lo veía marchar. Lo tenía decidido, la noche que Sasuke se quedara en su casa, hablarían claramente y sin tapujos sobre sus sentimientos. Naruto era torpe en algunas cosas, pero sabía de sobra que la relación que se tenían era confusa. Ninguno se atrevía a poner un titulo a ella y eso empezaba a fastidiarlo. Se sentía con tan poco derecho en Sasuke, propenso a perderlo en cualquier momento si no se atrevía a confesarse.

—Me harté de esperar, Sasuke. —su puño se apretó con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos emblanquecieron. —Después del festival... te diré lo que siento por ti.

A pesar de ser la única en la casa ese día, Kushina se las arreglaba sola para que la casa estuviera acondicionada y siempre linda para los dos chicos que habitaban en ella. No fue una mujer criada para labores domésticos (bastante de la cocina y arreglos de casa le enseñó Minato en sus épocas de noviazgo, porque la chica no podía entrar a una cocina sin provocar un incendio de emergencia o aspirar la sala porque luego se encontraban objetos de porcelana o adornitos de cojines dentro de la bolsa de la aspiradora), pero al haber quedado embarazada de Naruto le mostró un panorama que no imaginó; no iba a negarlo, quedó prendada de su hijo, tanto que su vida giraba en torno de su pequeño. Siendo Naruto la luz que el matrimonio Namikaze necesitaba para ser perfecto. Se prometió a si misma hacer de su hijo todo un hombre de bien, virtuoso, humilde ante los demás, carismático con las chicas y leal con sus amigos.

Se propuso también a ser la mejor madre para su hijo, alimentarlo sanamente (cosa que apenas logró a la perfección una vez que Naruto cumplió el año), tenerle toda su ropa limpia y bien planchada para verse presentable en cualquier situación, tener un lugar acogedor, lleno de amor y cariño por parte de ambos padres. No era una tarea sencilla, más porque su hijo había resultado ser un desorganizado de primera, no había día en el que Kushina no encontrara tazones de ramen escondidos bajo la cama, o ropa interior sucia enmarañada en las esquinas de los muebles, o hojas de tareas que seguramente su hijo no logró entregar por hacerlas perdidas entre tanto desorden.

—Ese niño... ¿Cuándo aprenderá que la recamara no es un basurero? —con el arsenal de platos sucios y ropa arrugada en manos, la mujer salió del cuarto. Siempre dejaba la habitación de Naruto al último, de sobra sabía que entrar ahí sería entablar una guerra entre la mugre pegada en el piso contra su escoba y trapeador.

No tardó más de media hora en dejar ese cuarto habitable, con sus pisos brillantes, ropa limpia, escritorio ordenado y la ventana abierta para eliminar el apestoso olor a ramen. Kushina se sentía bien consigo misma, el desorden de Naruto era su pelea diaria y salía victoriosa siempre. El teléfono sonó y la mujer enseguida lo contestó.

—¡Minato! Tenías rato de no llamarme a la casa. —exclamó tierna la mujer, un delicado sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

—_Lo sé, pero esta es una ocasión especial. ¿Recuerdas la firma madre que la empresa intentaba obtener?_ —la voz de Minato estaba llena de euforia, incluso le temblaba ligeramente. —_Bien, logré conseguirla, ¡Tengo un asenso y uno bastante provechoso!_

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Kya, Minato, eso es excelente! ¡Felicidades, sabía que podrías lograrlo! —chilló la mujer dando unos pequeños brinquitos en su sitio. —El señor Sarutobi seguro está muy contento con eso. Ambos sabemos lo mucho que estuviste tras esa firma.

—_¿Naru no ha llegado? Quiero decirle. _

—No, ese pequeño remolino aún no llega, tiene entrenamiento, así que seguro tardará en llegar a casa. —informó Kushina. —¿Y a dónde iremos a festejar? ¡Porque festejaremos! ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

Minato rió, adoraba cuando su esposa se comportaba como una pequeña niña, recordándole siempre que esa inocencia no desaparecía de Kushina.

—_Claro que iremos a festejar. Me dieron la tarde libre. Llego a la casa en unos quince minutos._

—¿Tan rápido? —preguntó Kushina, a lo que Minato asintió. —¡Idiota!, ¡Estas manejando mientras conduces! ¡Vas a chocar!

Minato tuvo que quitarse el celular de la oreja por semejante grito, se reprochó mentalmente el haber olvidado que Kushina odiaba que hablara mientras conducía.

—¡Cuelga ese aparatejo y llega vivo a la casa o me encargo de matarte yo misma! —colgó con fuerza.

En tanto Minato miraba el celular cómicamente consternado.

—Esa mujer... dijo algo completamente sin sentido.

Kushina, hecha una lumbre decidió seguir con los pocos aseos que aún le faltaban.

—¡Llegué a casa, mamá! —gritó con fuerza Naruto al entrar a la casa, tirando su mochila en pequeño vestíbulo como siempre acostumbraba.

—¡Naruto! Vete a bañar rápido, tu padre pasará por nosotros en un par de minutos. —fue el recibimiento que dio Kushina a su hijo.

—¿Y eso? Aún es temprano para que mi papá llegue.

—Sí, pero esta es una ocasión especial. Tu papá quiere festejar con nosotros una sorpresa.

—¡Me comprará una nueva computadora! —adivinó Naruto, a lo que Kushina le metió un fuerte porrazo en la cabeza.

—¡Torpe! ¡¿Por qué tu padre festejaría algo tan banal como eso?! —regañó la mujer sin dar crédito a la superficialidad de su pequeño.

—¡Ow! Valía intentarlo. —repuesto, Naruto pensó un momento. —¿Que puede ser eso que quiere festejar?

Kushina sonrió cómplice, Naruto la miraba fijamente.

—¡Argh! ¡Tú sabes, dímelo ahora! —apuntó acusador con su dedo. Kushina rió divertida.

—¡No! Tu padre quiere ser el que te de la sorpresa. —advirtió Kushina alegre besando la frente de su hijo.

—Tsk, ya que. —decidió subir a darse una ducha como su madre le ordenó. Kushina optó por hacer lo mismo.

No pasaron más de veinte minutos cuando Minato arribó a la casa, Kushina se le lanzó a los brazos, vestía de manera sencilla, pero acorde a la ocasión, no era una mujer de tacones o maquillaje, ella prefería lo natural y cómodo.

—¡Felicidades!

—Gracias, Kushina. —los brazos de Minato sujetaron a su esposa por la cintura. —¿Y Naru? ¿Todavía no está listo?

—Voy bajando. —exclamó Naruto mientras intentaba fajarse una camisa de botones color azul. —¿Tengo que llevarla metida entre los calzoncillos? ¡Es bastante incomodo! ¡Qué mamá se ponga tacones entonces!

—¡Cállate, Naruto! —chilló la mujer con ese aire amenazador.

Minato en tanto miraba a su esposa usando zapatos de tacón bajo que descuadraba por completo con su atuendo.

—Creo que no estaría de más cambiar los zapatos, amor —apoyó Minato a su hijo. Naruto sonrió triunfante.

—¿Eh? —Kushina ahora veía a Minato con ojitos suplicantes. —Pero sabes que no puedo caminar bien con ellos. Me tropiezo seguido y hacen que me duelan los dedos.

—Entonces yo no me fajo, me aprieta la ropa y se me mete la camisa en el trasero, y eso ya es decir mucho. —explicó Naruto con ese aire torpe que no dejaba ver ni un poco a un adulto reflejado en él.

—Bien, Yo no uso tacones y tú no te fajas, ¿feliz?

Naruto sonrió a su madre, abrazándola también, dejando a la mujer en medio de ambos rubios.

Esa pequeña tarde la familia Namikaze pasó un tiempo juntos, como tenían rato de no hacerlo. Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante de apariencia costosa y elegante. Les dieron rápido una mesa para tres y la carta fue servida. Minato, muy excitado por su logro, contaba como había adquirido la firma con la compañía vecina y lo muy impresionado y orgulloso que su jefe Sarutobi estaba con él, premiándole con un fructífero aumento que dejaría a su familia bastante bien acomodada si lograba administrarlo de manera correcta.

Naruto no entendía mucho, pero al ver a su padre feliz y a su madre con ojos llenos de orgullo dirigidos a Minato era suficiente para hacer comprender a Naruto que la noticia era por demás buena.

Llegó hasta el enorme edificio blanco, sin esperar demasiado se adentró hasta él y llegó a la recepción donde una mujer de aspecto amable lo atendió enseguida. Sasuke cruzó un par de palabras con la mujer y ésta enseguida le tendió un pequeño gafete con la palabra _Visitante_ escrita en todo lo largo. Lo prendó de su camisa del uniforme y caminó en dirección a un pasillo poco transitados por algunas enfermeras y doctores. El sanatorio Sennin estaba especialmente vacio ese día, cosa que Sasuke agradecía.

—Ah, Uchiha, me da gusto verte aquí. Ya teníamos tiempo sin recibir tus visitas. —una voz le detuvo y Sasuke giró sobre su sitio para encontrarse con un joven de cabello blanco y lentes redondos.

—Doctor Kabuto. —susurró Sasuke acortando la distancia. —Lo sé, he tenido algunos contratiempos.

—Supongo que es así. —dijo Kabuto con esa sonrisa amable que a Sasuke se le antojaba verdaderamente falsa. —¿Vienes a ver a tu abuelo? Temo darte la mala noticia, Sasuke... pero no ha mostrado ninguna mejoría.

—No importa. No es como si esperara que lo hiciera. —aclaró Sasuke, emprendiendo la marcha junto a Kabuto en dirección al cuarto de su abuelo.

—Le dará gusto verte. Siempre era así cuando le visitabas. —conversó Kabuto, tenía las manos tras su espalda y su andar era tranquilo, Sasuke en cambio prefería ignorar lo que decía el médico. Ya bastante culpable se sentía al dejar olvidado al viejo por tanto tiempo. No tardaron mucho en dar con la habitación de su abuelo. —Buenas tardes, señor Orochimaru, ¿Mire quien vino al fin a visitarle?

Sasuke se asomó ligeramente por detrás de Kabuto, centró su atención en ese hombre de lacio cabello largo y profundos ojos amarillos, con la tez más pálida que antes, inequívoca señal de la tristeza de saberse abandonado. La culpa golpeó a Sasuke, más al ver la sonrisa sincera y cargada de cariño que el anciano le mostraba al verle ahí parado.

—Mi dulce Mikoto... —susurró enternecido el anciano, poniéndose en pie con demasiado esfuerzo. El rostro de Sasuke reprimió un dejo de tristeza y decepción al saber que su abuelo seguía sin reconocerle. —Al fin has venido a ver a tu anciano padre. —lo cobijó entre sus largos brazos obligando a Sasuke a recargar su cabeza contra el pecho del mayor.

—Hola... papá...

Y él era cobarde, porque no se sentía con la fuerza y el valor de romper la ilusión del hombre al recordarle que su hija hacia mucho estaba muerta y él era únicamente su nieto.


End file.
